


Веди меня в танго на ощупь

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M, School Dances, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Крис никогда особо не задавался вопросом, что такое счастье. Счастлив ли он? Почему он такой, какой есть? И хочет ли он что-то менять в этом течении жизни? Он не спрашивал себя, и когда всё вокруг завертелось так неожиданно ярко и быстро, его мнения тоже никто не спросил.





	1. Titulnik

**Author's Note:**

> написано для чудесного Big Bang - 2017  
> http://caws.diary.ru

**Название:** Веди меня в танго на ощупь  
 **Автор:** naviatedeska  
 **Артер:** Zootexnik  
 **Бета:** Эйк, Chibi-Yaten  
 **Размер:** макси, 33071 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис/Себастьян, Скарлетт, Роберт (Дауни мл.)  
 **Категория:** слэш, элементы гета  
 **Жанр:** драма, романс, танцевальное (танго) AU  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Предупреждения:** хождение по лезвию, напряжённые отношения, UST на грани ненависти, мутные мистические отсылки  
 **Краткое содержание:** Крис никогда особо не задавался вопросом, что такое счастье. Счастлив ли он? Почему он такой, какой есть? И хочет ли он что-то менять в этом течении жизни? Он не спрашивал себя, и когда всё вокруг завертелось так неожиданно ярко и быстро, его мнения тоже никто не спросил.  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Благодарности:** Всем моим дорогим людям, которые поддерживали меня, дедлайнерское чудище, и не давали сойти с дистанции.  
солнце Chibi-Yaten  
потрясающую Zootexnik, которая, кажется, теперь будет ассоциировать со мной только слова ДЕДЛАЙН, ЧУДИЩЕ и ЕЩЁ ХОЧУ)))  
дорогую Эюшку  
моих невероятных готовых на всё и немного больше альфаридеров Guy_from_Brooklyn, Дианунг, Anarda и Княгиня Ольга, без которых всё это происходило бы уныло и без должной искры...  
Спасибо, солнцы, от всего сердца. Мы снова сделали это, все вместе!!! 


	2. Titulnik-ART




	3. Глава 1

_gancho (ганчо) - крюк, мах ногой под колено партнеру  
giro (гиро) - поворот в паре  
ocho (очо) - поворотные движения стоп, похожие на 8_

Мутная белёсая плоскость — как плотный утренний туман, стекающий в низины, или ровная изморозь на лобовом стекле в особенно влажный и ветреный зимний день. Как изнанка чего-то определённо прекрасного, но скрытого от глаз.

Крис всё стоял перед зеркалом, ровно покрытым конденсатом, и ждал, когда, наконец, появится оно — его отражение. На прекрасное он, конечно, походил с большой натяжкой. Да и было в этом что-то противное — сухой, чистой ладонью стирать конденсат с зеркала в общих душевых фирмы. Он брезговал.

Была и другая правда.

Каждый раз Крис смотрел на себя в зеркало, подставляя ему то одну щёку, то другую. Даже подбородок с массивным кадыком — когда тщательно выбривал его. И всё пытался понять, что же с ним не так. Что. Почему так отвратительно смотреть в собственные глаза. Почему они словно мёртвые.

О, нет, он отлично притворялся добродушным, искренним, милым и дружелюбным. Ему вообще отлично удавалось брать — и надевать на себя это почти не жмущее нигде смешливое добродушие.

— Крис? — дверь из раздевалок приоткрылась, и в душевые заглянул Робин. — Тебя ждать? Мы тут решили пиво выпить в честь отличного завершения этого чёртового заказа.

Да уж, заказ был непрост. Индивидуально спроектированные парты и прочая сопутствующая мебель для пафосной частной школы — всё бы ничего, если бы не придирчивая и явно страдающая от угасания либидо директриса. Она их просто доконала придирками к самым мельчайшим пустякам. Хорошо, что они закончили с этим и принесли много прибыли компании. Премия, опять же, лишней не бывает.

— Крис?

— Да. В смысле, нет, Роб. Не ждите. Я сегодня встречаюсь с подругой.

Из-за спины Робина донесся заливистый свист и гоготание.

— У босса сегодня свидание? — улыбнувшись, выдал догадку Робин и глянул себе через плечо: — Парни, пожелаем ему удачи.

Сзади заорали, и Крис, начав было своё: «Да нет же, идиоты, это совсем не…» — просто тяжело вздохнул, улыбнулся и уставился в темнеющий слив раковины. В нынешнем коллективе обижаться на такую неотёсанную поддержку было глупо — вокруг собрались простые работящие парни из пригорода, многие даже колледж не заканчивали — зачем? Для этой работы знаний им вполне хватало. И только Крис, как гордый капитан корабля и успешный нью-йоркский мальчик, смело стоял у руля рабочей бригады. Он был рад, что пока доработался только до прораба. Быть во главе всего бизнеса не было ни малейшего желания, хоть ему и нравилось всё то, что они делали своими руками. Возможно, авторская мебель и штучные заказы заинтересовали бы его больше, но… пока что слишком мало опыта, чтобы уходить. Он чувствовал — ещё не время.

— Хорошего вечера, большой босс, — Робин шутливо козырнул, хмыкнул и, наконец, оставил его в одиночестве и тишине, исчезая за дверью.

Крис поднял голову. Зеркало так и не думало показывать ему его чёртово отражение. Капли изламывали черты и делали лицо по ту сторону чужим.

Он грубо, всей пятернёй мазнул по нему, яростно стирая влагу. Только всё зря — едва протёртая полоса снова покрылась тонкой плёнкой мути. В воздухе душевой до сих пор парило и пахло корпоративным шампунем.

Почему-то страшно захотелось садануть в центр зеркала кулаком — как в фильмах. Чтобы потом обмотать кровоточащие костяшки собственной майкой и почувствовать, что этот тупой поступок ничем не помог. Он пробовал как-то и узнал — реальная боль не помогает. Вообще ничего не помогает, разве что танцы и Скар. Но это такое лекарство, которым не засыплешься до гланд, пытаясь проглотить насухую, чтобы наверняка, с одного раза. Оно работает, только если принимать дозировано. Он и так злоупотреблял.

И Крис, решив оставить своё отражение в покое, оттолкнулся от раковины и, поправляя намотанное на бёдра полотенце, пошёл в сторону раздевалки.

— Кофейня или бар? — слёту спросила Скарлетт, подхватывая его под руку. Как всегда нестерпимо свежая и модная, словно не она весь день сидела в своём нудном издательстве над чужими рукописями.

— Бар.

— Всё-таки что-то случилось, — задумчиво протянула она, поглядывая из-под густых тёмных ресниц. Из-за ассиметричного каре волосы то и дело лезли ей в глаза, и она привычно и легко, очень грациозно заправляла пряди за ухо. — Что могло случиться за сутки? Мы ведь виделись только вчера на тренировке? Крис? Или что-то случилось давно, а ты молчал? Признавайся, — она легко ткнула в бок, так, что локоть едва не достиг своей цели — но Крис привычно вывернулся, избегая контакта.

— Я не молчал, — ровно ответил он, чувствуя, как тошнотное состояние, навалившееся со вчерашнего вечера, медленно отходит, словно уступая перед чужой энергией и обаянием. — Всё было нормально. Может, не на улице?

Наверное, это прозвучало почти мольбой, потому что Скарлетт, зачем-то поглубже закутавшись в лёгкий шифоновый шарф, кивнула и опустила взгляд. Скверно, так скверно. Крис терпеть не мог, когда его жалели. Тем более заранее.

Даже вечером от асфальта шло тепло. Начало мая в Нью-Йорке — разве можно выдумать время приятнее? Криса напрягала только пыль, но он искренне любил это ненавязчивое тепло поздней весны. Когда ещё не слишком жарко днём, но уже пахнет летом, и всё вокруг бурлит жизнью, пытаясь увлечь в свой круговорот, зазывая, обещая что-то новое. И Крис пытался, честно пытался. Он не отказывался от шансов. И его ли вина в том, что всё новое в который раз оказывалось не слишком-то хорошо забытым старым. Подобное притягивает подобное? Что ж. Если он унылое дерьмо, то вряд ли у него есть повод надеяться.

«Паб на углу» — до смешного говорящее название для паба на углу Семнадцатой улицы. Крис улыбнулся, когда Скарлетт настойчиво потянула его к дверям. «Да и чёрт с ним, какая разница?» — вяло подумал он, придерживая болтающиеся в обе стороны на манер баров из вестернов створки дверей.

— Два тёмных «Хейнекен», — заказала Скарлетт, не спрашивая его мнения. Не мудрено, за столько лет можно выучить наизусть даже временные отрезки, через которые он ходит в туалет. Предсказуемо. Они устроились в самом углу короткой барной стойки, не утруждая себя поиском свободного столика: Скарлетт питала необъяснимую нежную любовь к высоким стульям.

Перед ними выставили тарелочку с хрустящими сухариками и солёными орешками, и Крис, а за ним и Скарлетт запустили туда пальцы.

— Рассказывай, что произошло, — настойчиво повторила она, забираясь носом почти в самую пивную шапку.

Крис вздохнул. Втянул носом у своего бокала — вкусно, терпко пахла белая пена. И объяснился:

— Элли вчера ушла. Совсем.

— Куда ушла? — нахмурилась Скарлетт. — Вы же душа в душу два года…

Крис сжал пальцами прохладное стекло бокала, там, где у него была талия — до скрипа. Хорошо бы не до трещин.

— Она собрала все свои вещи и ушла. Сказала, что переезжает к своему любовнику. И что изменяла мне последние полгода. Что я хороший парень, и что она меня ненавидит.

Скарлетт долго, говоряще смотрела на него — Крис чувствовал взгляд виском. Потом резко выдохнула и приникла к пиву. Она сделала несколько хороших глотков, прежде чем поставить бокал на стойку и, вытерев рот салфеткой, снова спросить:

— Она с ума сошла? Ты же для неё… Ты же жениться собирался, — голос неверно дрогнул, и она замолкла. — Но почему?

Крис хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Даже злость, даже досада у него были быстрыми и аморфными — пролетели краем и исчезли. И сколько бы он ни хотел испытать что-то серьёзнее, не выходило. Ни черта у него не выходило.

— Я бесчувственный чурбан? — спросил он вдруг.

— Ну, — Скарлетт задумалась ненадолго. — Порой бываешь. Но мы с тобой танцуем со школы, и большую часть времени я знаю другую сторону тебя.

— Параллельная реальность, — Крис едва ощутимо улыбнулся, чувствуя свой воспалённый треснувший краешек губы.

— Именно так, — Скарлетт кивнула. — Ты открываешься и выкладываешься на сто процентов.

— Она сказала, что мне с ней всего лишь удобно. И что я никогда не полюблю её. Что я вообще не способен на любовь и тёплые чувства… Поэтому она от меня уходит.

— С-сучка, — тихо выдохнула Скарлетт и снова присосалась к пиву.

Потом они взяли ещё по бокалу, а допив, Скарлетт решила, что тут скучно, и им срочно нужно в другой бар. После третьего бара ей приспичило танцевать, и до ночного клуба, где работал её знакомый ди-джей, Крис тащил Скарлетт почти волоком — она успела неплохо набраться. Но она смеялась, её щёки пылали тёплым бледно-розовым, а глаза искрились блеском огней ночного Нью-Йорка — и Крис не волновался: его медленно отпускало. Рядом со Скарлетт его всегда отпускало, как бы муторно ни было до этого. И за одно это ей можно было простить все глупости, что она порой вытворяла.

Едва они зашли под своды, где долбил битом бас, отражаясь в самых лёгких, Скарлетт упорхнула на танцпол.

— Две «Маргариты», — заказал Крис у бара и отправился искать, куда можно пристроиться с двумя коктейлями, чтобы было видно.

Скарлетт мигом обступили партнёры по её дикому ломаному фристайлу. Под звуки музыки внутри неё включалась совсем другая Скарлетт — вдохновенная и живущая на одних инстинктах. Она танцевала, обрастая поклонниками, как древнее чудовище отращивает ложноножки — и скидывает их за ненадобностью. Их было и двое, и трое. Они обступали её, ненадолго поглощая — но Скарлетт всегда находила путь на волю. Её танец требовал свободы дыхания и пространства.

В задачу Криса входило смотреть, чтобы никто из временных поклонников не попытался к ней клеиться. Бывали те, которые не понимали — на танцполе Скарлетт нужен только танец. А не поцелуи, обжимания или что-то более серьёзное. Крис умел ставить чужие мозги на место. Ещё со своими бы разобраться.

В этот раз он успел выпить свою «Маргариту» и едва не взялся за коктейль Скарлетт, но та, видимо, почувствовала пятой точкой — и просочилась сквозь толпу, находя его безошибочно, как по компасу. Ухнула на мягкие кожаные диванчики рядом и стекла ниже, позволяя себе развалиться. Она тяжело дышала, прикрыв ярко накрашенные глаза, и Крис, хмыкнув, пододвинул ей «Маргариту». И Скарлетт в мгновение ожила, принюхавшись к подношению — и выпила его залпом.

— Мы должны поспорить, — сказала она, когда последняя капля упала на её нижнюю губу — она демонстративно потрясла фужер, но тот оказался совершенно пуст. — Ты и я, Крис, — она ткнула пальцем, словно он не понял сразу.

— Поспорить? На что? — Крис откинулся на мягкую низкую спинку, чувствуя, как благодарно гудит уставшая спина.

— Танго.

— О, чёрт, Скар. Только не начинай снова, — он нахмурился, потирая свой затылок. В этот момент кто-то проходил сзади и задел его руку своей, тут же торопливо извинившись.

— Мы должны поспорить на танго, — настойчиво и немного пьяно повторила Скарлетт, припечатывая столешницу пустым фужером из-под «Маргариты». — Я хочу танцевать с тобой танго и выиграть любительский турнир.

— А я не хочу, — хмыкнул Крис.

— Дурашка, — Скарлетт доверительно наклонилась ближе и затараторила: — В этом вся суть спора. И если победишь ты, я выполню любое твоё условие.

— Любое? — Крис прищурился.

— Любое, — она кивнула, отчего отросшие прядки снова посыпались из-за уха. Крис улыбнулся.

— Тогда я загадаю, что больше никаких разговоров про танго. Никогда.

Скарлетт замешкалась ненадолго — её можно было понять. Она обрабатывала Криса со своей идеей фикс не первый год. И пока у него получалось отбиваться.

— И как будем спорить?

И прежде, чем в голову пришла хоть сколько-нибудь адекватная идея, Скарлетт вскочила на ноги и заявила во всеуслышание:

— Я выпью пинту быстрее тебя, засранец!

Они привлекли внимание, и в толпе раздались подбадривающие реплики и смешки. Крис только покачал головой.

— Все слышали? — не унималась Скарлетт. Не хватало только луча прожектора, направленного на неё. О… вот и луч. — Я выпью пинту пива на любой дрянной вкус быстрее этого качка.

Вокруг зашумели. Кто-то крикнул:

— Пива им!

И понеслось.

Скарлетт пить любила и умела. Даже небольшой рост и то, как она чудила под градусом, не отменяли того, что пьяная Скарлетт — это не только опасная Скарлетт. Это ещё и бесконечно милая «только попробуй отказать мне» и смешная Скарлетт. Но в этот раз… Она вылакала пинту залпом, вызвав одобрительный гвалт и подзуживающий свист. И громко поставила тяжёлую стеклянную кружку на стол, когда Крису нужно было покончить ещё с четвертью пива в своей. Страшная женщина.

И только с небольшим опозданием до Криса дошло, что это значит.

— Ура! — вскрикнула Скарлетт, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и счастливо улыбаясь. — Танго!

— Наверняка уже закрыто, — не сдавался Крис. И хотя собственный голос казался ему гундежом старика, остановиться было не в его силах. Когда он общался со Скар, они словно каждый выполняли свою миссию. И это совсем не означало, что они такие и с остальными людьми. Скарлетт с ним буянила и отрывалась, чувствуя молчаливое уверенное плечо совсем рядом, ну, а он… Наверное, он просто был собой в полном смысле этого слова. Без масок. Крис замялся и улыбнулся своему очередному открытию. Скарлетт отпускала себя с поводка, он, напротив, стряхивал с плеч надоевшую улыбчивую шкуру. Крис вдохнул пряного весеннего воздуха и наконец почувствовал улыбку на своих губах — откуда только взялась? Вечерний Нью-Йорк в начале мая лечил что-то в душе, мягко играл на самых сокровенных струнах, заставляя втягивать запахи носом и вдыхать полной грудью. — Слушай. Если тебе приспичило потанцевать на ночь глядя, это ещё совсем не значит, что другие разделяют твоё рвение…

— Это место должно работать. Я уточнила, — ни разу не ведясь на его отговорки, заявила Скарлетт.

— Ох, вот оно что, — удивлённо выдохнул Крис. — Ты уточнила. Так это спланированная миссия?

— Не будь параноиком, Крис. Пока ты ходил в комнату для мальчиков, я залезла в «Гугл» и быстренько узнала, какие неподалёку есть танцевальные классы. Именно этот работает до десяти. У нас ещё целых двадцать минут. И мы почти пришли.

Крис поправил воротник своего твидового пиджака, мысленно поражаясь, насколько Скарлетт зациклена на танго. Даже поразительно — они всё время, что знакомы, а это со старшей школы, почти вечность, танцевали латино. Потрясающее, зажигательное подвижное латино: самбу, ча-ча-ча, румбу… Он и понятия не имел, насколько та горит желанием научиться танцевать именно танго. Он прекрасно понимал, почему Скарлетт не пойдёт, к примеру, одна. Они за столько лет не то что станцевались — они дышали в такт и предугадывали каждое движение друг друга. Кого ещё ей было просить? Но танго… Он не смог бы объяснить, почему сама мысль о нём вызывала яростный отклик неприятия. До отвращения. Оно казалось слишком жеманным, претенциозным и наигранным. Хаотичным, без чёткой структуры и цикличности движений. Опасным. Что-то, что походило на безостановочный поток эмоций. Криса слегка передёрнуло — он вдруг ярче некуда вспомнил вчерашнюю эмоциональную бомбардировку от Элли, пока она не схватила тощую сумку и не хлопнула дверью. У неё было так мало вещей в его доме? А он всё стоял и смотрел на её метания, не в силах сказать хоть слово — да и не знал, что говорить. Всё было так, как она кричала ему в лицо. Всё так. И слёзы лились по её щекам, а она стирала их ладонью, размазывая тушь под глазами. Он даже не смог её обнять — словно напал паралич. И сейчас было стыдно за своё бездействие. Но тогда он не мог даже пошевелиться — его словно изрешетило осколками слов. Тупая, тянущая боль где-то внутри от того, что физически не способен стать хоть немного таким, каким тебя ожидают увидеть. Хотя бы чуть. Невозможность сделать счастливым ни себя, ни другого человека. Но как бы хорошо на нём ни сидела его шкура доброго улыбчивого рубахи-парня, прирастать к телу она не спешила.

Факт в том, что ему было всё равно. Плевать. Слова сделали больно, но в остальном… Он словно потерялся в молочно-белом тумане, и не было ни единого голоса, ни тени, ни света, чтобы позвать его за собой. Он уже давно привык к этому.

Иногда к его осознанному плутанию присоединялась Скарлетт. И тогда они, как пара в байдарке, отчаянно и слаженно гребли в никуда. Потом он оставался один. И вдруг снова появлялась Скарлетт. Иногда ему чудилось, что сквозь плотную белёсую муть пробивается тусклый свет. Одинокий, неверный луч, но и за него Крис был готов уцепиться. Вот только в который раз путеводный свет оказывался лишь игрой воображения.

Однажды, когда его одиночество затянулось, ещё до встречи с Элли, он даже подумывал сделать Скарлетт предложение. Ни с кем другим ему не было так спокойно и тепло просто находиться рядом. Скарлетт редко бывала одна, без пары. Но её романы на один месяц не казались особой преградой. Крис дошёл до того, что всерьёз думал об этом — но в один момент словно пелена наваждения спала с глаз, и он ужаснулся сам себе и своим мыслям. Он был совершенно уверен, что Скар не заслужила такого наказания, как он. Она слишком открыта и искренна, и так сопереживает каждому его промаху. Он бы не смог жить с ней изо дня в день и понимать, что отравляет ей жизнь. Видеть, как она чахнет в его обществе, не желая покидать — и не в силах изменить. Они совершенно точно не подходили друг другу. И он был рад, что Скарлетт до сих пор не была в курсе его трусливых намерений, не имеющих уже никакого значения за давностью прошедшего времени.

— Как ты? — вдруг спросила она. — Так сильно не хочешь идти туда?

Крис мягко усмехнулся.

— Нет. То есть, конечно, твоя идея заняться танго вгоняет меня в депрессию, но… Я задумался об Элли.

— Ты был добр к ней, — ответила Скарлетт мягким, но уверенным тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Даже если ей что-то не нравилось, она должна была поговорить об этом с тобой. Поговорить, а не спать за твоей спиной с кем-то… И не бравировать этим перед тобой. Это отвратительно.

— Все мы знаем, как лучше, — Крис отстранённо кивнул, не в силах оторваться от собственных мыслей. — Пока это не случается лично с нами. Я не держу на неё зла.

— Ты серьёзно?! — Скарлетт даже замедлила свой уверенный широкий шаг, сильнее сжимая руку на локте. — Она тебя предала, и ты не злишься?

— Ну… — Крис поднял взгляд вверх, скользнув им по среднему этажу длинного жилого кирпичного дома. Он всегда питал особую слабость к старому Бруклину. — Если подумать, мне хреново. Она меня обидела, ударила по самолюбию. Но она… не ошиблась ни в чём. Всё так и есть. Меня всё устраивало, но… я скучен, мне тяжело сопереживать и интересоваться её делами, если мне на самом деле не интересно, и я не чувствую потребности её вернуть. Мне просто всё равно. Ущемлено только моё самолюбие, а с этим я как-нибудь справлюсь. Она права: похоже, я никогда её не любил.

Скарлетт всё же остановилась — и Крису пришлось остановиться тоже, так крепко она держала его за локоть.

— Но тогда… почему? — непонимающе спросила она, заглядывая в глаза. — Вы казались такой милой парой. Почему ты был с ней?

Крис долго не мог оторваться от жёлто-зелёных глаз. Как и поймать за хвост ответ, крутящийся в голове. Он не знал. Только ниже наклонил голову, спрятал руки глубже в карманы и легко пожал плечами:

— Не знаю, — он на самом деле попытался заглянуть глубже в себя: — Может, я хотел, чтобы кто-то ждал меня по вечерам и улыбался при встрече. Может, мне нравились наши совместные ужины, стабильность и определённость, которую я чувствовал. Мне была приятна её компания. Но, видимо, она хотела чего-то большего. А я не смог этого дать.

Скарлетт вздохнула и покачала головой:

— Бр-р-р, что-то холодом потянуло, — выдала она. — Ты вообще человек?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — Крис невнятно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как Скарлетт снова тянет за собой, всё такая же целеустремлённая и бескомпромиссная. — Надеюсь, что да. Может, у меня просто, как у Дровосека, нет сердца. Но я ведь не жалуюсь.

— И к Гудвину не пойдёшь? — с иронией поинтересовалась Скарлетт.

— Особенно к нему — ни в коем случае. Знаешь, всё это бесплатное волшебство…

Скарлетт понимающе фыркнула. Они прошли, думая каждый о своём, ещё квартал, пока не оказались перед торцом двухэтажного старого дома. Облицовочный кирпич его стен от времени стал совсем тёмным, кое-где даже отсутствовал — раскрошился. Зданию явно требовался ремонт. Неширокое крыльцо вело к веранде под навесом и двери с неказистой табличкой рядом. Крису даже показалось, что это просто картонка с написанными маркером словами. Но нет. Они поднялись по лестнице, и он увидел: обработанный кусок дерева, неровный спил и шершавые края, и надпись, словно выведенная от руки, а после выжженная на древесине: «Милонга». Вблизи табличка выглядела просто и почти неряшливо — но во всём этом чувствовался стиль. Из-за двери доносилась музыка, от которой у Криса кишки начали скручиваться в узел отторжения. Он никак не мог разобраться, почему именно аргентинское танго так странно действует на него.

Скарлетт перед дверью неожиданно замерла, одёрнула цветной пиджачок и поправила растрепавшиеся волосы. Пояснила недоумевающему Крису:

— Я видела на сайте его фото — мастер просто красавчик. Я не могу не попробовать.

Ну, конечно. Крис закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. И Скарлетт, не дав ни секунды на размышления, потянула дверь на себя.

Зал оказался небольшим и каким-то по-домашнему уютным. И очень плотно заполненным танцующими, которые были так погружены в свой танец, что никто не обратил на них внимания даже несмотря на тихий перелив дверного колокольчика. Они со Скарлетт оказались в небольшой вытянутой прихожей со стульями вдоль стены и оставленной на полочках обувью, совсем рядом с миниатюрной стойкой — по виду администраторской, но сейчас за ней никого не было. Приглушённый свет лился от бра, отражаясь от белого потолка в двух зеркальных стенах; музыка танго негромко, но настойчиво звучала из нескольких колонок под потолком. Здесь даже пахло как-то по-особенному. Не трудовым потом и стёртой о паркет кожей туфель, как в любом зале, где танцевали латино. А словно… специями?

Крис уставился на танцующих, всем нутром ощущая нарастающую тревогу. Это была поистине дурацкая затея. Разве можно научиться чему-то в компании, где даже отдалённо не чувствуешь себя в своей тарелке? В основном здесь были пожилые пары пенсионеров, танцующие больше по наитию, почти закрыв глаза и держа партнёра в своих руках, как последний якорь. Он заметил нескольких человек среднего возраста, выполняющих несложные шаги и движения под эту непонятную эмоционально неровную музыку.

А потом Скарлетт несильно толкнула его локтем, и когда он посмотрел в ответ, кивнула подбородком в дальний угол. Её глаза горели интересом, и Крис тоже поспешил посмотреть туда… и увидел его. И тут же услышал негромкий голос, когда он начал шутливо отчитывать бодрую сухонькую старушку:

— Ну разве это _ганчо_ , Сесиль? Это трепыхание вялой рыбы. Больше страсти. Нужно вложить в это движение всё твоё чувство. Я же вижу его в глазах. Роналд, извини, оставь нас на пару мгновений, — и он, оттеснив её партнёра, занял положенное место. И настолько аккуратно, бережно даже обхватил даму за плечо и талию, что Крис на миг замер и перестал дышать. Было во всём этом ненамеренном подглядывании что-то очень интимное. Он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то без его ведома следил за его работой. Тем более так, со спины. Мужчина стоял в одной растянутой чёрной майке и таких же пошлых бальных леггинсах, обтягивающих задницу слишком откровенно. Его тёмные волосы болтались позади в неаккуратном, а может, растрепавшемся от движения пучке. И он был огромный. Не меньше Криса по росту и такой же подкачанный, рельефный, словно тоже постоянно тягал мебель, массив дерева и фурнитуру на основной работе. Но добило Криса не это. А его танцевальные женские туфли, явно шитые на заказ, на серьёзном каблуке — даже у Скарлетт был меньше. Всё равно что ему сейчас взять и вместо любимых конверсов надеть пятнадцатисантиметровые лакированные лодочки. Крис не страдал предрассудками, но в этот раз он завис.

— Ох, милый, поосторожнее. Мне давно не семнадцать, — отшутилась старушка, когда он сделал выпад и позволил ей чуть прогнуться назад.

— Мне совершенно плевать на твой возраст, Сесиль. Я знаю, ты можешь. Просто не отлынивай. А теперь _ганчо_! Вот! Вот так, perfectamente! Роналд, возвращаю твою даму тебе, прости, что помешал. Больше чувств. Не важно, насколько правильно вы делаете то, что делаете. Важно, что вы чувствуете при этом. _Ганчо_ это вызов, нельзя делать его спустя рукава.

Он было пошёл дальше через танцующих, как снова остановился.

— Боже, Чарли, Эва. Стоп. Нужно что-то делать с вашим неуклюжим _гиро_. Так не пойдёт. Вы играете в поддавки, но _гиро_ — это доверие партнёру. Ну-ка. Чарли, крепче хват, иначе я свалюсь. Держи меня, — и он без какого-либо раздумья заменил в паре даму, показывая потрясающе слитную связку, когда партнёры поворачивались. Секунду назад всё было статично, раз — и он водой перетекал в новую позицию, заряжая своей уверенностью: — Я доверяю тебе свой незащищённый бок. Доверяю тебе себя. Здесь никто не поддаётся и никто не уступает, здесь всё происходит одновременно по обоюдному согласию — как заниматься любовью. А теперь _очо_. Todavía! Perfectamente, Чарли. Эва, займи моё место, и продолжайте. Попробуйте теперь сами.

Крис понял, что и он, и Скарлетт замерли, пока наблюдали за ним. Он двигался с невыразимой танцевальной грацией, даже когда просто переходил от пары к паре, поправляя то руку, то легко ударяя под колено, заставляя сделать угол более напряжённым; следил за всеми хитроватым юным взглядом голубых глаз, и полная нижняя губа оттеняла ямочку под ней — слишком игривую даже несмотря на густую маскулинную небритость вокруг. Парень был чувственно красив, и не отметить это было бы так же странно, как не обратить внимания на красоту росписи Сикстинской Капеллы. В его ухе отвлекающе блестело крупное золотое кольцо, а на шее переливались длинные цепочки; кулоны, их оттягивающие, терялись где-то под вырезом майки. Он выглядел очень молодо и экзотично для мастера танго — и это настораживало Криса. Но всё одно он не мог оторвать глаз и прекратить разглядывать.

А потом произошло сразу две неожиданных вещи. Их взгляды встретились, и Крис ощутил себя маленьким мальчишкой, пойманным за руку на воровстве. Он смутился, но парень отреагировал ещё страннее: замер на миг и словно растерялся. Чтобы вернуть себе прежнее выражение лица, ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений. Следом закончилась музыка, окуная зал в непривычную тишину, и Крис словно слышал эхо от своего громкого стука сердца. Все пары вокруг закончили танец, а потом вдруг расслабленно захлопали друг другу, возвращая их обоих в реальность. Парень встрепенулся, выходя из транса, отвёл взгляд и, улыбнувшись кому-то, тоже принялся хлопать. А потом сжал губы в линию и двинулся прямо к ним, и Крис вдруг почувствовал, что дико нервничает, как на первом в своей жизни экзамене.

— Добрый вечер. Вы что-то хотели? — спросил он как можно вежливее, но Крису отчего-то остро почувствовалось, что им здесь не рады.

— Вы тренер этой студии? — Скарлетт улыбнулась и перешла в наступление: — Мы очень хотим попасть к вам в класс, чтобы научиться танцевать танго.

А Крис стоял рядом столбом, не в силах что-либо сказать и даже смотреть в глаза — и потому пялился на золотое массивное кольцо, что чуть оттягивало его мочку.

— Это невозможно, — ответил парень без какого-либо выражения. — Мне очень жаль. Моя группа полна с осени, и теперь я буду заниматься с ней до начала августа. Мой краткий курс рассчитан примерно на год. Если вы не передумаете к тому времени, то можете…

— Нет, простите, что неправильно выразилась, — перебила она его со вздохом нетерпения. — Давайте начнём снова. Вы Себастьян Стэн? Я читала о вашей танцевальной студии в интернете. Я Скарлетт. А это мой партнёр по танцам Крис. Мы со старшей школы танцуем вместе латино — не в классе профи, а так, для души, как любители. И сейчас хотели бы воплотить давнюю мечту и выступить на фестивале танго в августе. Но без вашей помощи мы не справимся. Нам нужен учитель. И частные занятия.

Крис заметил, как из дверей, судя по всему, раздевалок, начали выходить люди, и как каждый посматривал с интересом и тепло прощался, проходя мимо них. А Себастьян — так назвала его Скарлетт? — всем отвечал по-испански, при этом очень коротко и естественно улыбаясь. Им пока не перепало ни одной этой подбадривающей улыбки — парень выглядел странно напряжённым и внутренне растерянным. Словно к нему не могли вот так зайти с улицы и узнать о занятиях, или будто бы именно они никогда не должны были прийти сюда. И Крис вдруг поймал себя на том, что пялится на его рельефные мужские ноги, упрятанные в чёрные обтягивающие балетные леггинсы и обутые в красные танцевальные туфли на каблуке внушительного размера.

— Тогда я сожалею вдвойне, — ответил Себастьян с самым серьёзным видом, тут же прощаясь с очередным своим учеником, проходящим мимо них к двери, — но это не в моих силах. Я не работаю с профессиональными парами, даже если они выступают как любители. А сейчас прошу меня простить, мне нужно приготовить студию к ночи. Рад был познакомиться.

И с этими словами он как ни в чём не бывало развернулся и отправился к высоким окнам, чтобы открыть их и проветрить зал. По пути он подошёл к пожарному шкафу, где стоял ресивер и откуда тянулись провода к колонкам, и обесточил аппаратуру. И всё это так, словно не ходил, а до сих пор звучала музыка, и он танцевал, мягко перетекая каждым шагом с места на место.

— И что это значит? — в недоумении поинтересовалась Скарлетт. — Нас отшили?

— Я бы сказал, что вежливо послали, — отмер Крис и улыбнулся: почему-то на душе у него полегчало.

— Но ведь мы…

— Может, у него на самом деле нет для нас времени. Просто пойдём, поищем неподалёку другую студию, что их, мало в Бруклине?

Скарлетт нахмурилась:

— Но я хочу заниматься здесь.

— Прости, я ничем не могу помочь. Нам отказали. И нам надо идти, — Крис настойчиво потянул Скарлетт к двери. Уже на самом выходе он заметил, как Себастьян отвлекся от жалюзи, которыми закрывал окно, и настороженно посмотрел им вслед.

На улице стояла темень, едва-едва разбавляемая редкими уличными огнями. Но было так тихо, хорошо и пахло коротким свежим дождиком, что Криса тут же отпустило — как вдруг попасть из разреженного в насыщенный кислородом воздух.

— Уф-ф, — выдохнул он.

— Доволен? — Скарлетт расстроилась и не скрывала этого, но разве он в этом виноват?

— Я не доволен, Скар. Но я не знаю, что мы ещё можем…

— Пока ты пялился, я сфотографировала расписание на телефон, — оборвала Скарлетт. — Мы придём сюда ещё и ещё раз, пока не убедим его взять нас на курс.

— Думаешь, он стоит этого? — Крис ощутил вдруг странное умиротворение от этого решения. Словно в глубине души подспудно ждал его. Непримиримые трепыхания Скарлетт доходили до него, как рябь на воде, и раскачивали, намеренно выводя из сонной зоны комфорта. Это было не плохо, Крис нуждался в этом. И хотя в характере Скарлетт было именно хлопать ресницами и дверями и громко уходить, выискивая место, где им будут рады, в этот раз она была непреклонна:

— Конечно, стоит. Ты его видел? Он же совершенство. Его стиль двигаться и тело, боже. Он сможет научить нас, я уверена.

— Осталось только его убедить в этом, — невесело хмыкнул Крис. — Ладно, пойдём. Провожу тебя до дома.

— Или, может, снова в бар? — Скарлетт широко улыбнулась, когда Крис закатил глаза и обхватил свой кадык ладонью.

И они пошли в ночь, шагая по блестящей от фонарного света влажной дорожке на асфальте.


	4. Глава 2

_corte (прерывание)_ — прерванное движение в любом направлении  
 _corrida (коррида)_ — бег, пробежка, короткая последовательность шагов вперед  
 _entrada (энтрада)_ — вторжение на территорию партнера

Озеро манило ощутимо парящей тёплой водой. Темнота вокруг обволакивала, словно надеялась втереться в кожу. Но над водой стоял белый туман, как если бы вода в нём была парным молоком. И в этом тумане над озером мелькали светлячки. Их смутные огоньки то и дело вспыхивали в молочной дымке, и Крис сделал шаг, и ещё один — вперёд, пока не ощутил тёплое прикосновение воды к своим ступням. Озеро манило собой, и хотя ничего кроме мерцающего белого тумана дальше щиколоток Крис не видел и не мог бы сказать, какого цвета вода, прозрачная ли она, — он чувствовал непреодолимое желание идти дальше, не останавливаясь.

Чувство это усиливалось тем, что кто-то смотрел ему в спину. Взгляд этот был так отчётлив, что у Криса мурашки пробежали по спине. Он не нёс агрессии, но не был и ласковым. Он заставлял подниматься волоски на загривке и руках, и Крис торопился, неосторожно шагая, разбрызгивая вокруг себя тёплую воду. Туман над ней ненадолго рвался клочками, светлячки заполошно разлетались в стороны — но спустя несколько мгновений вода успокаивалась и снова затягивалась, словно туман хранил её от вязкой обволакивающей темноты вокруг.

Крис заходил всё глубже. Вода уже обняла его за бёдра, ещё шаг — и он почувствовал, как тепло и влажно она касается лунки пупка. Ещё шаг — и Крис только всплеснул руками, распугивая мелькающих светлячков, и ухнул в воду с головой, точно сам был свинцовый. Дна не было, тело затягивало на глубину — Крис не успел даже испугаться. Чем больше становилось расстояние до поверхности, тем меньше под воду попадало тусклого, неверного света светлячков. А потом Крис сделал судорожный инерционный вдох — и вода внезапно хлынула внутрь носа и лёгких. Вот тогда он испугался по-настоящему, забился в судорогах, пытаясь избавиться от удушающей воды, но та была везде, и спастись от неё не было никакой возможности — его всё так же тянуло на дно. Он оказался в кромешной тьме на самой глубине, задыхающийся и в полном ужасе.

Он дёрнулся ещё раз, чувствуя, что потяжелевшие ноги отказывают ему, и почти отключился от шока и невозможности вдохнуть. Грудь взрывалась болью, а ощущение обречённости и немой вопрос: «За что?!» делали ситуацию ещё трагичнее. Хотя куда уж? Он умирал.

И в этот момент его кто-то до боли схватил за руку. И потянул наверх с такой скоростью и силой, что Крис потерял сознание.

И проснулся. Из сна его словно вышвырнуло, и он, весь мокрый от покрывшей лицо и тело испарины, подорвался на кровати, судорожно дыша, не веря ещё, что он на самом деле дышит воздухом, яростно комкая футболку на груди. Он кашлял и кашлял, пытаясь отхаркать несуществующую воду. Но ощущения обманывали его: горло саднило, и ниже его было ощущение, словно он недавно глотал раскалённый двухдюймового диаметра прут. Было так плохо, страшно и тошно, что Крис свалился с кровати и, кое-как встав на дрожащие ноги, поплёлся в ванную, где нагнулся над унитазом в ожидании рвотных позывов. Но его только мутило — и ничего, кроме горчащей слюны, он не сплюнул на белый фаянс.

Его жизнь нельзя было назвать безоблачной и спокойной. У него бывали проблемы, а всего три дня назад девушка, с которой он прожил так долго, собрала вещи и оставила его. И нет, он не считал дни после её ухода. Просто мысли о конкретном сроке сами услужливо возникли его голове.

И всё же так страшно, так отвратительно страшно и до невозможного реально после плохого сна ему ещё никогда не было.

Он дошёл до кухни, держась за стену одной рукой, а другой — за ткань футболки на груди, словно боялся сам себя потерять. Но боль в груди была настолько отчётлива, что подобное положение рук казалось самым правильным. Крис подумал, что, возможно, у него проблемы с сердцем или давлением. Его дед рано умер от кровоизлияния в мозг и последние ночи перед этим жаловался на плохие сны. Возможно, ему стоило пройти обследование. Крис глянул на небольшие часы со светящимися цифрами — те ненавязчиво приютились в уголке на одной из кухонных полок. Почти четыре ночи, и это было отвратительно. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, только боль в глотке и груди, и чёткое ощущение, что он выжил, хотя не должен был. Он напился воды из-под крана и, понимая, что не собирается сдаваться просто так, поплёлся обратно к кровати. И уже в спальне при виде скомканной простыни понял, что совсем не хочет снова в неё возвращаться.

Крис забрал свою подушку, которая с одной стороны оказалась влажной, и прошёл по коридору до гостиной, где упал на широкий коротковатый диван, подложил под голову подушку и накрылся пледом, что вечно висел на противоположном подлокотнике. Сна не было, но не было и того ощущения ужаса и безысходности, что накрыло его рядом с кроватью, пускай всего на секунду.

Ещё через полчаса он взял из огромного книжного шкафа первую попавшуюся книгу — это оказался Керуак — и начал читать, без особого вдохновения скользя взглядом по строчкам. Он чувствовал, словно ищет что-то. Не в книге, а внутри себя. Ищет и всё никак не может найти.

Крис забылся сном под самое утро, примостив раскрытую книгу на широкой груди. И уже через час в его айфоне зазвенел выставленный будильник.

Желание перевести время было так сильно, что Крис мысленно встряхнул себя и заставил подняться. Ещё никогда он не вставал на работу в столь отвратном настроении. Ну что ж. Возможно, чашка кофе сможет это исправить.

— Ты ведь не забыл? — раздался в трубке голос Скарлетт, когда он уже складывал последние вещи в свою рабочую сумку в раздевалке. День прошёл неплохо, новых проектов ещё не было, и они с парнями занимались тем, что приводили в порядок распилочный цех, сортируя остатки на то, что нужно утилизировать, и то, из чего ещё можно хоть что-нибудь сделать. Крис насквозь пропах этим въедливым дурманящим запахом свежераспиленного дерева, и мелкая деревянная крошка въелась ему под короткие ногти. Он настолько увлёкся при разборе деревяшек, что события дрянного утра почти стёрлись из его памяти. Как и осознание, что сегодня понедельник, и он вообще-то обещал Скарлетт… и… чёрт.

— Детка, я…

— Нет-нет-нет, Крис-мать-твою-Эванс, — сразу оборвала его Скарлетт, — мне совершенно не нравится твой тон. И мне плевать, что ты хочешь сейчас сказать, я жду тебя ровно через час на Мидвуд-стрит, и если ты не придёшь, я больше никогда в жизни не стану с тобой танцевать, слышишь? Всё, развод и раздел имущества, — выпалила она.

Крис тяжело вздохнул. Кто бы только знал, как он, чёрт возьми, сильно не хочет ехать на Мидвуд-стрит к этому странному мастеру-тангуэро. Он таких танцоров в жизни не видел. Обычно профи изящные и гибкие, чуть подкачанные, а этот словно вагоны с углём по ночам разгружал или тягал железо в качалке. Нет, он, конечно, и сам не гибкий тростник, но у него работа обязывала и в зал Крис стабильно ходил. Он не профессиональный танцор, и это было ключевым отличием. Тот же парень, как его… Себастьян? Он словно плевать хотел на чужие домыслы. И явно наслаждался видом собственного тела даже… в женских танцевальных туфлях. В момент, когда Крис вспомнил тренера танго целиком, от неряшливого пучка волос до голых плеч с бретелями чёрной майки и ниже, до самых каблуков… с его сознанием приключился странный кратковременный коллапс. Словно что-то тоненько дзынькнуло внутри, разрываясь от чрезмерного натяжения, на секунду потемнело в глазах — и уже в следующее мгновение всё стало по-прежнему, так, что Крис недоумённо потряс головой и как следует проморгался. Ему нужно попить. Сегодня в цехе было очень душно, и, видимо, он всё же надышался какой-то мебельной химией.

— Ау? Ты ещё здесь? — переспросила Скар мягче, и Крис совсем пришёл в себя.

— Я буду. До встречи.

Скарлетт — Крису послышалась победная эмоция, но он мог и ошибаться — хмыкнула в трубку и закончила разговор.

Всё время, что он ехал по заполненным вечерним потоком машин дорогам Бруклина на своём вайбе, Крис то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. Там не было ничего интересного: автомобили, каждый раз разные, ехали строго по полосам, и даже дистанцию никто не нарушал. Но ощущение упёршегося между лопаток взгляда не пропадало. Крис в который раз передёрнул плечами и свернул на Мидвуд-стрит, понимая, что у него начинает развиваться мания. И уже издалека заметил ждущую прямо сидя на бордюре Скарлетт. При виде машины она вскочила на ноги и призывно замахала рукой — словно сторожила для него парковочное место.

В который раз он изумился ей. Насколько Скарлетт была тверда в достижении своих целей. Как она умела ждать — а потом вдруг действовать, не останавливаясь ни перед чем. Это вдохновляло и восхищало в ней, и это же порой нагоняло тоску. У Криса никак не выходило так же. Он уже несколько лет подряд думал о собственном авторском производстве. И каждый раз одёргивал себя — ещё не время, слишком мало опыта… Вот только наступит ли это «нужное время» хоть когда-нибудь?

Едва он вышел из машины, Скарлетт атаковала, не раздумывая:

— Давай скорее, пойдём уже. Я видела, как из студии выходили дети, у которых он вёл ритмику и растяжку.

— Даже дети? — задумчиво спросил Крис, закрывая машину. У него не было с собой танцевальной обуви, да и сам он был в рабочей футболке и обычных джинсах и кедах — он забыл и совершенно не планировал устраивать сегодня показательное выступление перед тем патлатым цыганом — «А ведь и правда цыган», — подумал Крис. Это всё вертелось в голове, и сейчас, когда он вытянул мысли на свет божий, словно немного полегчало. Конечно, Скарлетт об отсутствии у него обуви лучше не знать сейчас. Крис искренне надеялся на ещё пять спокойных минут в её обществе.

— Почему нет? — легко пожала плечами Скар, пока они шли к углу старого здания из красного кирпича — там, за углом, уже виднелось небольшое крыльцо. И, как Крис помнил, та оригинальная вывеска на двери. — Он специализируется на танго, но, если он профи, то может преподавать что угодно, даже балет.

Крис хмыкнул. Балет и танго казались настолько различными, что, по его мнению, даже в одном танцевальном зале не могли ужиться, не то что в одном тренере.

Перед самой дверью Скарлетт ткнула его локтем в подмышку, и они, гордо и делая независимый уверенный вид, вошли внутрь.

В зале никого не было, но мастер стоял у самого дальнего открытого окна, наполовину высунувшись на улицу, и… воровато курил. Едва над дверью прозвенел колокольчик, он поперхнулся и закашлялся, быстро туша сигарету о подоконник и выкидывая её куда-то на улицу. Крис не смог пропустить этот манёвр и почувствовал, как улыбка растягивает его губы широко-широко.

— Почему вы снова здесь? — спросил без всяких прелюдий и расшаркиваний мастер, с грохотом закрывая деревянную раму. Он выглядел почти так же, как в тот раз, только на ногах его и правда были надеты танцевальные балетки из чёрной кожи, светившие голой пяткой.

— Мы… — начала Скарлетт, а Крис вдруг почувствовал прилив весёлой злости и, сделав полшага вперёд и чуть оттеснив Скар за свою спину, сказал:

— Мы пришли станцевать для тебя танец. Мы хотим, чтобы ты посмотрел на нас. И чтобы взял в индивидуальный класс. Мы собираемся танцевать танго на летнем фестивале, и ты можешь нас научить. Мы настроены очень серьёзно и никуда не уйдём, — закончил он твёрдо. И только сейчас, без слов и почти в полной тишине, их скрестившиеся взгляды стали ощущаться напряжением до физической боли где-то внутри. Крис коротко тряхнул головой, выпадая из серо-голубого моря, и обернулся к Скарлетт. Та благодарно кивнула.

— Я не преподаю индивидуально, — начал было мастер-тангуэро, но Крис вдруг услышал это в голосе, едва заметное, но необратимое изменение: он уже согласился. Осталось только чуть дожать. Совсем немного.

— Мы хорошо заплатим, — пообещал он. — И будем очень, очень прилежными учениками. Ну как, посмотришь на нас? Мы ведь не зря тащились по пробкам через весь Бруклин? — Крис снова посмотрел ему в глаза, и те словно потеплели на краткий миг.

— Чёрт с вами, — он театрально махнул рукой и отвернулся, направляясь к стоящему в углу уютному диванчику.

Скарлетт схватила Криса за локоть и победно и многообещающе улыбнулась. Будь Крис её парнем, увидев такую улыбку, он бы уже бежал и прятался, если бы не был готов. Потому что либидо у таких дам, как Скарлетт, сжигало дотла. Крис знал это, потому что и как партнёру по танцам ему неплохо доставалось. Были тренировки, когда он уже падал на паркет, не в силах шевелиться. А Скарлетт хотела репетировать ещё, и ещё, и ещё…

— Что будете танцевать? — спросил тангуэро из дальнего угла. — Латинской музыки у меня нет.

— Не страшно, — Скарлетт достала свой айфон и, поставив на максимальную громкость, помахала им в воздухе. — Его хватит.

А Крис вдруг спросил:

— У тебя имя есть?

Парень приподнял брови в лёгком удивлении и негромко, очень устало ответил:

— Себастьян. А теперь танцуйте. Не тратьте моё и своё время. Мне ещё нужно перекусить до следующей группы.

Крис кивнул и посмотрел на переобувающуюся Скарлетт.

— А где твоя обувь? — спросила она с зарождающимся негодованием, уже явно зная ответ.

— Я забыл, Скар. Прости меня.

— Идиот, — прошипела она, поднимаясь и укладывая на стул телефон динамиком вверх.

— Ну, уж извини, — Крис безразлично пожал плечами и стянул с себя худи через голову. Он и так вспотеет. И если вымокнет ещё и худи, это будет отвратительно. А так можно будет снять футболку и переодеться в сухое. — Что танцуем?

Скарлетт фыркнула:

— Ча-ча-ча. Всё остальное нужно было хотя бы раз повторить.

Крис только кивнул, настраиваясь. В голове мигом пронеслись все те далёкие времена, когда они со Скарлетт нашли друг друга и стали вместе учиться танцевать. Ча-ча-ча стал их первым танцем, что они разучили и исполнили на сцене школы. Крис до сих пор помнил все эти неловкие шассе и таймстеп, который всё никак не укладывался в голове. Как он по первости путал сильные и слабые доли, и невпопад шагал короткие «ча-ча-ча» шаги. Много всего было позади. Но сейчас ча-ча-ча было для него… как прыжок с давно известной скалы в ласковое море для профессионального пловца. Он испытывал только удовольствие от этого танца и мог станцевать бы его в любых условиях, отдаваясь процессу всей душой. Скарлетт посмотрела на него и, видимо, что-то разглядев в глазах, улыбнулась и включила музыку.

Так странно, подумал Крис. Если бы не эксперименты с румбой и мамбо Энрике Хоррина, не было бы и ча-ча-ча. Вот так от одного человека, по сути, зависело будущее латино и состав профессиональных латиноамериканских танцев. И Крис серьёзно был ему благодарен.

Раз — и они начали. Именно так, зажигательно, позитивно, с ритмичных, чётко выверенных по силе и амплитуде движений бёдрами и ногами. Так знакомо, и по телу сразу разлилось эйфорией предвкушение грядущего удовольствия. Как нырнуть ясным летним днём со скалы в тёплое Средиземное море, почувствовать, как вода принимает тебя, и широко открытые глаза слезятся от горькой соли. Или как вернуться домой после долгих лет скитаний — в старый большой дом, где чуть скрипят половицы и даже весной горит камин. Где ждут. Для Криса то же самое было танцевать ча-ча-ча со Скарлетт. Чувствовать её чуть согнутую напряжённую руку на своей, ненавязчиво вести, подталкивая к нужным связкам, едва держать за талию — и смотреть в зеленоватые глаза. И безупречно считать про себя: раз, два, три, ча-ча-ча, два, три, ча-ча-ча…

Последние годы они не репетировали ча-ча-ча специально. Этот танец всегда был в них, в крови, и всегда получался лучше всего по наитию — каждый раз немного другой и каждый раз искренний. Эмоциональная импровизация.

Криса совершенно не отвлекала незнакомая музыка, что выбрала Скарлетт — танец лился сам собой, и они могли бы станцевать ча-ча-ча под любую, хоть немного подходящую. Главное, присутствовал чёткий заводной четырёхдольный ритм, от которого кровь в венах разогревалась и делала полный круг по телу чуть быстрее, текла стремительнее, и сердце стучало, стучало в ушах в том же темпе.

О Скарлетт, казалось, можно было обжечься — он и обжигался каждый раз, когда ловил её талию своей ладонью, или когда их пальцы ненадолго соприкасались. Она ярко улыбалась, кокетливо вскидывая ресницы, и взгляд её больших зеленоватых глаз пронизывал, заставляя мурашки бежать по шее и спине. На время танца из самоуверенной и немного заносчивой нью-йоркской дамочки она превращалась в живой язык пламени, к которому безотчётно тянешься промозглым холодным вечером, чтобы согреть руки. В такие моменты, пока они танцевали, независимо от обстоятельств их личной жизни, Крис ощущал их настоящей, полноценной парой — в чём, конечно, никогда Скарлетт не признавался. Он мог только надеяться и чувствовать по невысказанным, очень тонким вибрациям между ними, что Скарлетт, возможно, переживала нечто похожее. Иначе стали бы они делить одно танцевальное пространство на двоих в течение долгого, очень долгого времени? Порой он танцевал и ловил себя на промелькнувшей мысли, что… было бы здорово и очень интимно посмотреть на себя её глазами. Каким она видит его? Что именно чувствует?

Но, к их счастью — или сожалению, Крис не знал, — танец заканчивался рано или поздно, и магия между ними оседала под ноги с последней поднявшейся из-за их обуви пылинкой. Они словно выпадали из временной реальности в реальность привычную, знакомую и более-менее понятную. Реальность, в которой они бесконечно разные и не смогли бы делить постель и крышу и быть счастливыми друг с другом. Крис не мог бы поручиться, откуда так чётко знал это. Но ощущение, что он испортит им обоим жизнь, если попытается, каждый раз горечью несказанных слов оседало на языке. И Крис молчал. Незачем плодить проблемы, когда других хватает.

Он настолько увлёкся, что окончание музыки стало для него неожиданностью, как и редкие, громкие хлопки в ладоши. Тогда он перевёл взгляд — и увидел, наконец, Себастьяна, восседавшего на кожаном диванчике в углу в расслабленной позе, закинув щиколотку одной ноги на колено другой. Крис совсем забыл о его присутствии.

— Perfectamente! Gracias! — сказал он очень чисто по-испански, словами ощутимо преувеличивая свой восторг. Крис, не особенно владея языком, прекрасно его понял. — Отличное латино, ребята, и вы прекрасная пара, которая явно давно вместе друг с другом. Но я никак не могу взять в толк, зачем вам менять латино на танго?

Крис вздохнул. Он почувствовал вдруг, что загнанно дышит, словно пробежал на скорость спринтерские полмили. И в горле совершенно пересохло. Он ощутил кожей, как Скарлетт рядом буквально раскаляется из-за вопроса, и поспешил ретироваться ко входу в зал, где на скамье оставил свой рюкзак. Там у него была припасена бутылочка с водой. Он не прислушивался специально, но Скарлетт и не пыталась шептать. И, пока откручивал крышку и подносил горлышко к пересохшим губам, он отчётливо услышал:

— Господи Боже мой, — Скарлетт всё же прорвало, и она подошла к диванчику вплотную, едва не нависая над Себастьяном, — ну разве это так сложно? Это моя чёртова мечта, понимаешь? Я мечтала танцевать танго ещё когда была девчонкой, но сначала не было нужного тренера, потом денег, а потом времени. И вот сейчас всё сошлось в одну точку, но, Боже, ты ломаешься, словно мы говорим не о танцевальном классе, а о праве первой ночи, — Крис поперхнулся, но мужественно продолжил пить, — пожалуйста, слышишь, я прошу? Пожалуйста, научи нас, как танцевать аргентинское танго, а потом поставь с нами отличный танец для фестиваля, и лично я буду благодарна тебе всю оставшуюся жизнь. И мы не пара с Крисом, — твёрдо выдала она, когда, напившись, Крис уже завинчивал бутылку пробкой. В следующую секунду он хотел бы сквозь землю провалиться или хотя бы зажать Скарлетт рот рукой — но стоял слишком далеко, поэтому только покраснел до самой шеи, горячо и стыдно: — Я замужем за работой, а Криса несколько дней назад бросила девушка, с которой они были вместе чёрт знает сколько времени, и как думаешь, разве окунуться во что-то новое с головой не лучший способ оставить прошлое позади?

Крис стоял, окутанный мгновенным трансом, и гипнотизировал воздух. Кто тянул её за язык? Просто… Какого чёрта? Перед его глазами в подсвеченном солнечным лучом воздухе медленно танцевали пылинки. Он услышал, как в повисшей тишине неловко кашлянул Себастьян — и, повинуясь непреодолимому притяжению, перевёл взгляд туда.

Себастьян смотрел на него через весь танцевальный зал с квадратной кирпичной колонной посередине. Крис никогда раньше не встречался с таким взглядом. Оставаясь внешне спокойным и даже безразличным, Себастьян одними глазами словно умолял Криса кинуть ему спасательный круг, деревянную доску, хотя бы неровно обломанную палку. Хоть что-нибудь, потому что он тонул. И Крис, моментально поймавший настроение паники, отвёл глаза, принимаясь торопливо и неловко, оскальзываясь пальцами, заталкивать пустую бутылку обратно в рюкзак. А что он мог сделать? Начать отговаривать Скарлетт от её затеи? Он проиграл пари, да и пообещал, но… Разве это не его сейчас раздели буквально до белья, выставляя в неглиже перед незнакомым человеком? Он, конечно, был зол и намеревался серьёзно промыть языкатой подруге мозги, но не здесь же. Сейчас от его злости остался один пшик, объятый со всех сторон небывалой неловкостью. Крис тысячу лет не испытывал ничего подобного, со времён средней школы.

— Хорошо, — услышал он вдруг, когда молчание затянулось и перешло все мыслимые временные границы. — Я понял, вы не отстанете. Хорошо. Приходите в пятницу и приносите музыку. Будем думать над вашим танго.

Кажется, Скарлетт взвизгнула и даже полезла обниматься — не к нему, к Себастьяну. Кажется, она благодарила его и обещала, что они будут самыми прилежными из его учеников. Это уже не имело значения. Он быстро, рывком стянул с себя промокшую на спине, груди и в подмышках футболку, и вместо неё нервно влез в помятую, пропахшую насквозь деревянными опилками худи. Ему хотелось сбежать отсюда как можно скорее.

Он не глядя бросил Себастьяну: «До пятницы», а Скарлетт — «Буду ждать в машине».

И вышел на улицу, на свежий воздух, возможно, чуть громче, чем следовало, закрыв за собой дверь. И тут же на крыльце дрожащими от напряжения пальцами полез искать по карманам рюкзака, куда припрятал пачку сигарет вместе с зажигалкой. Вообще-то он не курил, серьёзно. Элли это не нравилось. Эту пачку он держал в рюкзаке для друзей. И, выходит, для таких вот случаев, когда сердце до сих пор колотилось где-то в горле, и он понятия не имел, какого чёрта с ним происходит.

Когда на улицу вышла Скарлетт, он докурил уже почти до половины, и его медленно отпускало. Только поэтому он не придушил её на месте.

— Ты злой как чёрт? — осторожно спросила она, подходя ближе и касаясь локтя. Крис неявно дёрнул рукой, и, конечно, Скарлетт решила просто не заметить этот жест. — Ну прости меня, — начала она, устраиваясь перед ним и заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх. Даже дым в лицо — Крис сделал это не специально, так вышло, — не отпугнул её. — Серьёзно, Криси, я понятия не имею, зачем ему всё это вывалила… Дашь закурить?

Говорить не хотелось. Ни по теме, ни вообще. Крис прикурил вторую сигарету и, протягивая, демонстративно отвернулся в сторону. Скарлетт тяжело вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я наказана и в опале. Бургеры с картошкой фри и салатом в твоей любимой бургерной в среду вечером, я буду отрабатывать наказание и даже болеть за «Доджерс», если ты хочешь…

— Пиво тоже за твой счёт, — внёс коррективы Крис, потому что обижаться друг на друга дольше пяти минут между ними считалось моветоном. Бесполезно — ведь всё равно друг от друга никуда не денутся. По лестнице на крыльцо начала подниматься женщина с девочкой лет семи и посмотрела на них со Скарлетт — точнее, на сигареты в их пальцах — осуждающе. Крис тут же затушил свою о край урны и выкинул. Его руки уже не дрожали.

Следом за первой девочкой ко входу в «Милонгу» потянулись и другие. Он увидел ещё одну торопящуюся женщину, за которой спешили две близняшки, уже заводя машину. И перед тем как отъехать от тротуара под неумолкающий щебет Скарлетт о её новом проекте, подумал зачем-то, что Себастьян наверняка так и не успел перекусить перед своим следующим занятием.

Это, само собой, не касалось его никоим образом, и, коротко тряхнув головой, он переключил всё своё внимание на дорогу.


	5. Глава 3

_milonga (Милонга) - место, где танцуют танго  
salida (салида) - базовый шаг, первые шаги в танго, от „Salimos a bailar“ = Shall we (go out to the dance floor and) dance? Станцуем? Восемь базовых шагов._

Крис жил в небольшом высотном кондоминиуме на самом севере Бруклина, севернее Гринпойнта. Его небольшая студия располагалась в мансарде на самом верху пятиэтажного здания, и чуть скошенные под углом к потолку окна открывали по вечерам и утрам потрясающий вид на сверкающую Ист-Ривер и другой её берег, остров Манхэттен, всегда светящийся в ночи огнями высоток и неоновых реклам, как чей-то юбилейный торт.

Крис любил уходить и возвращаться сюда — от работы в Лонг-Айленд Сити рукой подать, тем более на машине. А если в планах имелось продолжение вечера, всегда можно было оставить свой вайб на охраняемой стоянке у производства и спокойно добраться на метро — здесь всё было рядом, даже недорогая любимая кафешка «Тендер Трап», где можно было и поесть, и выпить чего-нибудь, на что обычно не хватало памяти купить в супермаркете целую бутылку. Крис вообще редко пил.

Но помимо высоких окон был ещё и встроенный шкаф с этими чёртовыми зеркальными дверями, что посоветовала ему Хейли. Он и прислушался только потому, что собственных идей не было, а Хейли… она ведь их дизайнер мебели? Не особо заморачиваясь, она взглянула на квартиру и тут же уверила его, что лучше зеркальных створок не придумать: «У тебя современный хайтек-интерьер, всё остальное будет смотреться убого. И опять же, решится вопрос зеркала в прихожей. Крис, у тебя вообще тут есть хоть одно зеркало, а? Или у тебя фобия какая? Похоже, придётся в лифте», — и она с едва сквозящим в кратком жесте недовольством убрала блестящий цилиндр яркой губной помады обратно в сумочку. Сколько Крис её знал, она всегда предпочитала броские тона — алый, вишнёвый… Лучше всего в памяти отпечатывались её ярко накрашенные губы. И только после них из тумана выступали черты лица: красивые высокие скулы и живые карие глаза под густыми тёмными бровями. Нет, он даже не предложил ей чашечку кофе тогда в знак благодарности: Хейли ему нравилась, она много улыбалась, и её симпатичное лицо и женственная фигура на самом деле разбавляли их угрюмую мужскую компанию, но он встречался с Элли и не собирался делать глупостей.

Или… может, потому что ему просто было плевать.

Зачем он её послушал? Чёртов шкаф. Он уже не раз планировал хотя бы заклеить створки мебельной матовой плёнкой. Но зеркало пользовалось популярностью у Элли, которая каждый раз крутилась возле него перед выходом. А то, что оно бесило лично Криса… Иначе, как расстройством, это нельзя было назвать. Что бы это ни было, но зеркало было ни при чём. Крис знал — и всё равно ненавидел его.

Каждый раз он приходил домой и, пока разувался, присаживался на стальную скамью с изящным деревянным сидением. Скидывал обувь, блаженно вытягивал вперёд ноги, двигая уставшими пальцами; поднимал голову и… встречался взглядом с ним. Он привык к этому зеркалу за год, он знал, что оно есть: ровно напротив входа, две огромные зеркальные створки во всю стену. И каждый раз вздрагивал, встречаясь в сумраке прихожей, куда закатные отсветы из окон едва добивали, с самим собой. Наедине, без других людей в обществе зеркала было чертовски неуютно. Он даже не мог отвести глаза — что, вообще, за бред, бояться взгляда собственного отражения? Но зеркало словно увеличивало его глухое одиночество. Он был в нём, как заключённый в не по размеру громоздкую раму портрет. Тот, другой, за стеклом, казалось, смотрел не с презрением даже, а с великим разочарованием. И усталостью. И Крис этого терпеть не мог. Разве он был в чём-то виноват? Разве он не пытался всю свою жизнь? Разве он не старался быть лучшим парнем для Элли? Или сейчас с этим чёртовым танго?

И квартира эта, после её ухода словно вылизанная, как больничная палата, когда увозят куда-то то ли умершего, то ли выздоровевшего пациента, готовая к новому вселению… Так было тошно от её нарочито блестящей пустоты каждый вечер. Крис не знал, зачем купил её, влезая в неплохой кредит. Если бы поработал ещё немного, смог бы позволить себе небольшой дом. Иногда Крис мечтал о собаке и большой гомонящей семье…

А иногда думал, что нет ничего лучше, чем стоять вечером в полной темноте перед чуть скошенным окном, греть руку о кружку с чаем и смотреть на Манхэттен на том берегу реки. И гадать, сколько таких же никчёмных скитальцев смотрят ему в ответ. И почему люди всё равно трепыхаются, пытаясь казаться и существовать, даже не видя никакого самого отдалённого смысла в своих действиях? Зачем?

Крис никогда не пытался найти ответов — только допивал чай и отправлялся в кровать — читать перед сном. Это успокаивало и отвлекало от мыслей. А с утра начинался новый виток.

И Крис даже снова привык к этому, вошёл в размеренный ритм своих дней, снова обжился в пустой вылизанной квартире без всех тех милых женских мелочей, на которые он не обращал даже внимания раньше, и без которых теперь казалось, словно его дом перестал дышать: женское бельё в стирке и на сушке, туфли, резинки для волос на стеклянной полочке в ванной… Эти бесчисленные средства для кожи — когда Элли забрала всё своё, ванна на самом деле показалась ему разграбленной. И даже розовый лифчик на полотенцесушителе, обычно порядком его раздражавший своим ядерным оттенком, сейчас вспоминался милым элементом декора. Но время шло, и Крис правда снова привык к своей вернувшей суровый холостяцкий вид квартире. Привык к изматывающей работе над новым масштабным проектом на производстве и к тому, что теперь они со Скарлетт репетировали у Себастьяна целых три раза в неделю — и по вечерам в понедельник, среду и пятницу он не приходил, а приползал домой едва ли не на четвереньках. Себастьян выжимал из них все соки.

Он оказался колючим и требовательным тренером — и этого совершенно нельзя было предположить, глядя, каким мягким и ироничным он был со своим основным классом танго. Крис до сих пор помнил тот короткий беспомощный взгляд — хотя больше его не видел, словно отрезало. Себастьян скакал вокруг них, контролируя каждое движение их со Скарлетт тел, наставлял, показывал, поправлял позиции рук и ног и экспрессивно ругался на испанском. А однажды разошёлся настолько, что чуть не вырвал прядь своих длинных тёмных волос — а всё из-за него, из-за Криса.

Разве он виноват, что никак не мог угодить Себастьяну? Он старался, видит Бог. Внимательно слушал и выкладывался из последних сил! Он ведь танцор, он прекрасно понимал все его требования, хоть и считал половину из них излишне надуманными и претенциозными. Чего стоило только это: «Тяни носок, словно ты уже летишь над пропастью!» или: «Урони её! Роняй! Но поймай в самый последний момент. Боишься? Какого чёрта, ты мужчина или кто?» — и, конечно, он показывал снова и снова, как должно быть — идеально, артистично, отточено. У Криса краснели уши и шея от стыда, он не мог понять, что именно у него не получается и почему — ведь к Скарлетт Себастьян не придирался настолько яро. И снова, снова ничего не выходило, при повторах постоянно выскакивала хотя бы самая маленькая оплошность, которая давала Себастьяну повод взорваться и осыпать их очередной волной испанской эмоциональной ругани. Крис не пытался уточнить, что именно тот говорит: по интонациям и без конкретики было ясно. И до того обидно, что сегодня он едва не разревелся злыми, бессильными слезами.

Дико, но сегодня он сам остановил танец в середине тирады Себастьяна и, не в силах больше терпеть, уселся прямо на пол спиной к нему, зло задирая свою футболку и яростно растирая ей лицо, смазывая пот со лба, носа и скул. Потому что чувствовал — ещё немного, и он будет судорожно рыдать, как девчонка. Всего за месяц Себастьян довёл его до состояния такой неуверенности в себе и подавленности, что это вполне могло случиться — Крис сидел на полу, слушал учащённое дыхание Скарлетт над собой и чувствовал, как подкатившая к самой поверхности истерика шаг за шагом отступает, снова опускается на дно.

Как вдруг Себастьян пролетел совсем рядом с ним, схватил свою кожаную куртку с вешалки у входа и со словами: «Невозможно так дальше работать, просто издевательство…» — выбежал из студии, громко хлопнув дверью.

— И что это было? — словно не веря во всю абсурдность ситуации, тихо спросила Скарлетт.

Крис выпутал лицо из майки и посмотрел на подругу, возвышавшуюся над ним; затем на дверь — та захлопнулась — и обратно. Скарлетт в недоумении перевела взгляд с ещё вибрирующей от удара двери на него.

— Без понятия. Кажется, мы его допекли. Я допёк, — уточнил Крис. И отчего-то стало так горько и муторно, что он вздохнул и наклонился вперёд, почти складываясь в позе бабочки. — Я на самом деле так плох? — прогундел он в собственные ладони.

— Чушь, — Скарлетт тут же опустилась рядом на гладкий светлый паркет и погладила по спине. — Мне очень нравится, как у нас получается. Потрясающее чувство, знаешь… как исследовать новые страны. Дух захватывает.

Крис не знал, что сказать в ответ. В его голове почему-то пронеслись мысли, что в новых странах, особенно если это страны «третьего» мира, могут обворовать, а то и вовсе лишить жизни. И это не считая укусов насекомых, неизведанных лихорадок и диких животных. Удовольствие от такого исследования явно ниже среднего.

— И что нам теперь делать? Уходить? — спросил Крис больше у самого себя.

— Без понятия. Он ведь даже не закрыл…

— И всё же, я, наверное, домой. — Крис распрямился, а потом тяжело поднялся и пошёл в сторону небольшой мужской раздевалки, приняв решение даже не мыться здесь. Просто… с него хватит этого цирка. — Тебя подвезти?

— Если не сложно, — расстроено вздохнула Скарлетт и побрела за ним к соседней двери.

В воздухе ещё звучала на повторе мелодия их танго — которое Себастьян одобрил и даже помог придумать потрясающий танец, захвативший Скарлетт сразу, — а Крис не собирался противиться взгляду её загоревшихся глаз. Вот только небольшая площадка с кирпичной колонной посередине сейчас была пуста, и никто не танцевал на блестящем паркете, вытворяя все эти бесчисленные любимые Себастьяном «гиро» и «ганчо». И от этого музыка казалась осиротевшей и покинутой, как страстная женщина, выбравшая себе в спутники неверного ветреного партнёра. Крис развернулся и, надеясь, что делает это правильно и безопасно, выключил музыкальный центр Себастьяна, вытаскивая из разъёма их флэшку.

Он почему-то был уверен, что Себастьян не ушёл далеко. Наверняка сделает пару кругов вокруг здания, остынет и успокоится — на улице под вечер всё ещё становилось зябко — и вернётся. И лучше бы, чтобы к тому моменту их в помещении не было. Потому что он не представлял, что говорить. Так неловко у них все выходило. Себастьян словно сам почувствовал постфактум ту едва мерцающую грань, за которой Криса бы прорвало, и он размазывал бы по щекам злые слёзы. Унизительно. А ведь он никогда в жизни не плакал с момента, как был семилетним мальчишкой — не было даже желания.

Крис всё сидел на скамье в прихожей своей студии напротив зеркала и смело смотрел себе в глаза. Становилось всё темнее, и силуэт отражения едва угадывался. Свет включать совершенно не хотелось. Он смотрел с вызовом из последних душевных сил, и казалось, что весь контур его тела словно становится мутным и сливается с тенями в углу, оставляя только этот взгляд. Он разваливался на куски, исчезал. А в голове всё звучал голос Себастьяна: «Нет, Крис. Не так. Больше чувства. Расслабь бёдра! Меньше движения. Не надо стесняться, ты должен обхватить её сильнее. А сейчас отпусти так, словно она тебе больше не нужна. Отпусти её! А сейчас верни. Беги к ней! И — энроске. Обхвати и закрути её! Крис…» И усталый недовольный вздох, и всё повторяется снова, и снова, и снова. Отвлечённо от танца каждая реплика казалась напыщенным бредом, но когда они репетировали, Крис понимал чем-то глубоко внутри себя, о чём именно Себастьян говорит ему, чего от него хочет. Словно он общался на древнем языке, который Крис когда-то знал, но сейчас за отсутствием практики не помнил ни одного слова, пытаясь уловить смысл по интонациям. И это его щенячье старание вкупе с невозможностью понять до конца только злило Себастьяна — и ранило, и бередило без того замученное нечто внутри него самого. Отпусти… а потом верни. Зачем? У Криса не возникло даже мысли вернуть Элли. С того раза они и не созванивались больше. Зачем? Если человек признался в нелюбви и всё для себя решил? Что он мог предложить ей? Смешно, но даже факт измены не особенно задел его. Расстроил, но глубинно задел меньше, чем любая из реплик Себастьяна за прошедший месяц.

И это страшно злило, призывая ворочаться неопознанное нечто внутри. Словно в прогоревший костёр тыкали палкой и с силой дули, надеясь вызвать языки пламени.

Крис поднялся на ноги и вдруг принялся медленно и сосредоточено раздеваться. Он снял с себя всё, оставив только простые хлопковые трусы, и, перешагнув через одежду на полу, отправился к углу с ресивером: он любил музыку и хорошее, качественное звучание. В аккуратной колонне на железных реях у него был закреплён ресивер, музыкальный центр с возможностью чтения и воспроизведения любых музыкальных форматов, и жемчужина его коллекции — современный проигрыватель для пластинок. Тут же ниже за стеклом стояла в ряд вся его золотая коллекция музыки, начиная от Армстронга и Пресли.

Крис включил технику и вставил флэшку в разъём центра, тут же привычно находя восьмую композицию. И, встав наизготовку в центр пустого пространства между огороженной барной стойкой кухней и диваном, означавшим начало гостиной, принялся слушать вступление.

Затем поднял напряжённую руку и устремил взгляд в сторону, представляя, что видит полный экспрессии ответный взгляд Скарлетт, — и начал повторять, оттачивать свои движения, пытаясь вспомнить каждое дельное и обидное замечание Себастьяна.

Он не знал, сколько раз на повторе проиграла их композиция — в ушах уже звенело от рваного ритма и голоса с ярким французским акцентом, почти кричавшего: «Che, tango, che!». Он так и не ужинал и даже не помылся. Выпив стакан воды перед сном, Крис с ощущением убийственной усталости свалился поверх покрывала в свою холодную постель и заснул мёртвым сном.

Молочное озеро со светлячками ему больше не снилось, хотя иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что скучал по тому месту. Не по удушающему объятию воды, а… по ощущению манящего тепла и покоя, по неверному мерцанию светлячков в белёсом тумане. Ему редко снились такие красивые — и настолько же страшные сны. Он хотел узнать, кто вытянул его из прошлого ужаса и зачем.

Решение пришло само собой ещё во время долгой утренней субботней пробежки. Он проспал, конечно, но даже в десять утра вышел на улицу и отправился разминочной трусцой привычным маршрутом по набережной вдоль Ист Ривер. И бегал, пока его спортивный лонгслив не стал влажным насквозь.

Весь оставшийся субботний день и половину воскресенья Крис посвятил тому, чтобы дать внутреннему голосу, рассыпающемуся всевозможными убедительными руладами, уговорить его отказаться от идеи. Себастьян представлялся терпимым только находясь на достаточном от него расстоянии, но фантазия Криса, стоило им расстаться после тренировки, раз за разом рисовала какой-то вполне человечный образ, который мог смотреть на него тем самым потерянным и почти молящим взглядом. Конечно, Крис не сидел на месте, ведя беззвучные переговоры с самим собой. Он убрался в квартире, сходил до небольшого продуктового за молоком и яйцами, вечером съездил в крупный супермаркет и даже позвонил перед сном Скарлетт узнать, как прошёл её вечер, и немало её этим удивив. Потом долго не мог уснуть. Разозлившись на себя, Крис отправился в ближайший к кондоминиуму бар, где даже немного пофлиртовал с девушкой, сидевшей рядом за стойкой. Она явно была не против продолжения, но Крис… Криса это не интересовало сейчас.

Вечером в воскресенье он, чувствуя себя совершенным идиотом, припарковал машину прямо перед крыльцом «Милонги» и, взлетев по трём ступеням, ещё какое-то время стоял, не решаясь позвонить или постучать — ещё дома он предварительно сверился с расписанием Себастьяна, и воскресный вечер тот оставил себе для отдыха. Было, наверное, отвратительно эгоистично отнимать у человека свободный вечер. Но Крис чувствовал, что ему это нужно. Конечно, Скарлетт не врала, говоря, что ей нравится танцевать с ним танго. Но и не говорила всей правды. Они знали друг друга столько лет, смешно предположить, что он не чувствует её скованность. А танго… может, он и не разбирается в нём хорошо, но танго — это что угодно, но не скованность. Он мечтал открыть уже этот замок — и почувствовать во время танго со Скарлетт то, что чувствовал во время ча-ча-ча с ней. Единение. Порыв. Страсть. Если он поймёт, наконец, — Скарлетт будет удивлена. А Себастьян, может, перестанет докапываться до него по пустякам.

И он постучал. И ещё раз. Ему не открыли. Крис видел, как в окнах зала и этажом выше горел приглушённый свет. Его мимолётно осенило, что у Себастьяна могли быть свои планы на этот вечер, что он вообще мог быть не один. Но любопытство и природное упрямство взяли верх — и Крис попробовал толкнуть дверь. Та неожиданно легко подалась, мелодично звякнули колокольчики над головой.

— Эм, я очень извиняюсь. Себастьян? Это Крис. Я тут проезжал мимо, — Крис мысленно отвесил себе тумака — ну что за бред он нёс? — и… — Крис замолчал, замирая.

Себастьян не видел и не слышал его. Глаза его были закрыты, и длинные тёмные тени от ресниц ложились на высокие скулы. Голову с привычно растрёпанным пучком волос, явно наспех стянутым резинкой, с обеих сторон обхватывали небольшие радио-наушники: было видно, как движутся огоньки эквалайзера музыкального центра, но снаружи не слышалось ни единого звука кроме лёгких шагов, весомых приземлений на паркет после прыжков и чуть учащённого дыхания. Себастьян танцевал один в свете настенного бра, и Крис едва заставил себя сглотнуть и продолжить дышать — это был танец личный, не для глаз, сродни тому, как он сам танцевал в одном белье с воображаемой Скарлетт. Крис не знал, кого именно Себастьян представлял себе в пару. Но это очевидно передавал его танец — наполовину бальный этюд, наполовину гимнастическая зарисовка вольным стилем, — он изящно тянулся к кому-то рукой, и поворачивал голову, словно общался, и будто надеялся на… Крис едва не сорвался с места, когда Себастьян, вдруг остановившись, встал на носок и медленно поднял ногу вверх в идеальном вертикальном шпагате. Он должен был поддержать его, об этом вопило всё внутри, — но тут же понял всю абсурдность своего желания и снова отступил на шаг назад, в тень, продолжая жадно ловить каждый момент сокровенного танца. Так красиво и искренне. Рельефные мышцы Себастьяна очерчивались тенями при малейшем движении, а излишне свободная майка собиралась при каждом наклоне и перевороте, оголяя поджарый торс и открывая тёмные волосы подмышек. Его цепочки с кулонами тихо позвякивали, то и дело выпадая из-за широкого ворота майки. Обтягивающие балетные леггинсы второй кожей повторяли изгибы напряжённых ягодиц и бёдер, и Крис невольно подумал, что задница у Себастьяна будет получше его собственной. Не мудрено. Он и представить не мог, что Себастьян умеет так танцевать. Это был высший пилотаж — все эти махи ногами, перевороты в воздухе, балетные прыжки в шпагате, которые Крис знать не знал, как называются. Он был великолепен, блистателен и откровенно талантлив; и все его движения в полной тишине под аккомпанемент собственного дыхания и тихого скрипа паркета завораживали намертво, приковывая взгляд. Но ещё больше потрясло Криса это невероятно умиротворённое сосредоточенное выражение лица, и едва трепещущие ресницы, и чуть порозовевшие щёки. Себастьян выглядел настолько спокойным и живым сейчас, что Крис совершенно позабыл, насколько экспрессивным, жёстким и нетерпимым он был во время тренировок с ними.

Себастьян ориентировался в своём зале с закрытыми глазами настолько великолепно, как кошка никогда не оступится, пока семенит лапками по верхушкам узких досок деревянного забора. Пару раз Крис прижмуривался, ожидая, что тот сейчас пребольно заденет кирпичную колонну рукой или ногой — но в ту же секунду Себастьян менял направление движения, обходя преграду по мягкой дуге.

Крис засмотрелся настолько, что пропустил момент, когда утихли блики на эквалайзере. Себастьян остановился и замер в последней напряжённой позе, весь блестящий от пота, в вымокшей майке… и открыл глаза.

И встретился с ним взглядом через отражение в зеркале.

Крису яростно захотелось без слов развернуться и выйти на улицу. Внезапно осознание, как нехорошо подглядывать за чужим танцем, навалилось на него огромной тяжестью смущения — но вторым голосом кто-то в голове отчётливо шептал, что когда хотят приватности, хотя бы запирают дверь, разве не так?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Себастьян без определённой эмоции, словно сам не знал, как реагировать на своего гостя. Он стянул беспроводные наушники на шею и пригладил свои волосы, отчего Крис снова уловил лёгкую тень той беззащитности.

— Эм, я стучал, а потом решил попробовать зайти, — проговорил Крис, кое-как справляясь со словами. Стыд медленно стекал по ушам, щекам и шее, и кожа над горловиной куртки горела пожаром. — Я не хотел тебе мешать. А уйти уже не смог. Это было потрясающе. Правда. Я не думал даже, что ты так… можешь.

— Думал, что я только и умею, что филигранно крыть матом эн эспаньол? — спросил Себастьян уже мягче, и на его губах появилась не улыбка даже, но её тень. И Крис не устоял, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно, нет. Не так. Просто думать одно, а видеть… Я не ожидал, что ты настолько хорош.

Себастьян чему-то хмыкнул и очень загадочно улыбнулся, отводя взгляд.

— Ты приехал сюда вечером в воскресенье, чтобы говорить мне комплименты? — спросил он прямо, снова глядя в глаза. И Криса пронзило странным, острым чувством, что он на самом деле делает что-то ненормальное. И хорошо бы Скарлетт об этом не знать.

— Нет, я… Послушай, — Крис смешался, забыв на миг, зачем именно он здесь и сейчас. Но потом решился и вышел из тени, подошёл ближе, сунув руки в карманы, потому что перед таким Себастьяном хотелось по-глупому заламывать их и перебирать пальцы. — Я хочу, чтобы у меня всё получилось с нашим танго. Я не идиот и стараюсь делать так, как ты говоришь, но… у меня ничего не…

— Постой, — Себастьян прервал его, поправляя наушники на шее, и капля пота скользнула с прилипшего к коже тёмного завитка волос на ключицу и ниже — Крис проследил её взглядом. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе что-то в индивидуальном порядке? Или…

— Ты ведь можешь исполнить женскую партию вместо Скарлетт, — собрался наконец с силами Крис. — Чтобы я пошёл за тобой. Поведи меня. Я хочу понять, что я должен чувствовать с раскованным партнёром. Потому что я ничего не чувствую.

Себастьян шумно выдохнул и провёл по лицу рукой. На его гладком подбородке пробивалась лёгкая дневная щетина.

— Ты сам только что определил свой диагноз. Я не думаю, что могу тебе помочь.

Крис почувствовал, как больно внутрь его притухшего костра ткнули палкой, и взъярился:

— Но почему? Ты ведь можешь! Я видел, ты можешь.

— Предположим, — уклончиво ответил Себастьян, не переставая изучающе разглядывать глаза в глаза. — А ты уверен, что сможешь танцевать со мной? Я вроде как парень. Или у тебя нет проблем с этим?

Крис не совсем понял, что именно Себастьян имел в виду. Поэтому только пожал плечами. У него ни с чем не было проблем, когда он знал, что перед ним профи. А Себастьян явно был мастером своего дела.

— Хорошо, — коротко кинул Себастьян и отвернулся, отошёл в сторону небольшого платяного шкафа в углу. — Тогда мне нужны туфли. В балетках я танго не танцую, — и он вытащил из недр старого шкафа уже знакомую растоптанную пару танцевальных туфель на каблуках. Они могли бы считаться женскими, если бы женщины носили такой большой размер. Себастьян сел прямо на пол и принялся переобуваться. У него оказались длинные, изящные пальцы со смешными чёрными волосками на предпоследних фалангах — и коротко подстриженные ногти. — Мне их сшил Альберто, — негромко поведал Себастьян, пальцами застёгивая ремешок вокруг тонкой щиколотки. — Он шьёт танцевальную обувь на заказ, но мне сшил просто так. Мы были неплохими друзьями, пока не переспали… — он замялся, а после закончил бодрее: — Если вы со Скарлетт хотите танцевать на фестивале, вам тоже придётся сшить специальную обувь по ноге. Танго не терпит дилетантского подхода. Ощущения совсем другие, поймёшь сам, как только наденешь. Какой у тебя размер?

Крис чувствовал себя, словно в молочно-белом мареве. Мысли текли неспешно, и слова Себастьяна обволакивали, но не проникали внутрь. Крис смотрел на них, как на больших ленивых рыб в мутном аквариуме.

— Сорок пятый.

— Жаль. На размер больше моего. А то я мог бы одолжить.

И эта разительная перемена с лающего на них со Скарлетт Цербера до вполне человечно настроенного парня диссонировала в голове расстроенной секундой. Почему он так поступал с ними? Крис совершенно потерялся с ответом.

Себастьян тем временем поднялся, оказываясь носом к носу — каблук приподнял его, и теперь они почти сравнялись в росте.

— Ну что, начнём? Ничего, что я весь потный?

Крис только мотнул головой, продолжая стоять столбом.

Себастьян вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы снять с шеи наушники и переключить музыку на колонки, и та полилась очень тихо — на часах на стене стрелки показывали девять. Очень спокойное танго — Крис понял вдруг, как же он ещё мало знает об этом танце.

— Ты умеешь говорить? — спросил Себастьян задумчиво, пока стоял спиной.

— Конечно, — тут же ответил Крис, словно просыпаясь.

— Тогда сними куртку. И говори со мной. Мне нравится, когда со мной говорят, знаешь, я сам несу много чего, когда танцую танго, это помогает… — он не договорил, с чем именно. Вернулся в несколько нешироких шагов и снова оказался совсем рядом с Крисом, настолько, что тот почувствовал сладко-терпкий запах его свежего пота. — Давай, Крис, — он улыбнулся краем рта, и это была совершенно особенная улыбка. Немного печальная — и немного вызывающая, — обхвати мою талию и возьми за руку. Всё как вы делаете в начале танго со Скарлетт. Начнём с азов, и…

И Крис, больше повинуясь, чем осознавая, положил свою ладонь на его талию, скользнув до поясницы — на влажную майку, сквозь которую явно ощущалось тепло тела — и обхватил крепче, прижимая к себе, как Скарлетт — и зная точно, что это не она: слишком жёсткие, рельефные мышцы под пальцами. Слишком высокая и массивная фигура. Себастьян наклонился, касаясь влажными волосами лба:

— Руку, Крис. Начнём.

И первым обхватил его пальцы своими.

— Я поведу, — тихо и сосредоточено сказал Себастьян, опустив ресницы. — А ты иди за мной. Вот так.

И шагнул навстречу, двигаясь всем телом так, что у Криса не осталось ни единого варианта — только почувствовать, подчиниться и шагнуть вслед за Себастьяном в пропасть за собственной спиной.

Они не делали ничего особенного по мнению Криса. Насколько он вообще, конечно, мог думать. Крис зациклился на собственных ощущениях и том, насколько отчётливо он чувствует Себастьяна сейчас. Так близко. Слишком, непростительно близко. Ни в одном нормальном танце партнёры не притираются друг к другу так тесно. Они со Скарлетт не танцевали так. Их танго…

— Ваше танго — танец-фантазия для яркого выступления, только и всего, — сказал Себастьян едва слышно, словно прочитал мысли и решил продолжить их. — Это не то танго, каким оно зародилось изначально. Аргентинское танго — это способ общения друг с другом. Оно социальное, всё равно что пойти с друзьями не в бар выпить пива и поболеть за бейсбольную команду. А в милонгу помолчать и потанцевать. В этом вся разница культур. Когда танцуешь танго, не обязательно объясняться. Всё и так понятно, без слов. Сейчас мы танцуем милонгеро. Точнее, просто ходим. Вы со Скарлетт сами отказались от азов, решив, что достаточно опытные танцоры и это лишняя трата времени. И ты, Крис, постоянно пытаешься танцевать танго, словно оно где-то рядом с румбой или ча-ча-ча. Ты не так двигаешься. Ты слишком откровенно качаешь бёдрами. Ты… — Себастьян словно задохнулся и вдруг наклонил голову, касаясь волосами щеки, и сместил руку с плеча ниже, почти на грудь, отчего Крису стало совсем жарко — пот от сосредоточенных шагов и тепла соединённых тел вился ручейками по спине и вискам, и нельзя было его стереть — он держал Себастьяна в своих руках, крепко прижимая к себе за талию и едва касаясь пальцами ладони. — Тебя слишком много, Крис, и ты весь на виду, как разрисованная яркими красками латиноамериканская статуэтка. Но для танго ты должен весь быть только тут, — он едва заметно похлопал ладонью по груди Криса. — Чувствовать себя и свою боль. Свою радость. Танго — это история о двух людях в глубоком объятии; пока мы танцуем, она есть. Как только перестанем — она потеряет значение. Как иметь феерическую ночь секса на пляже прямо под звёздным небом, а наутро проснуться в одиночестве без кошелька в кармане — и ни о чём не жалеть. Ты чувствуешь, Крис? Мы просто обнимаемся под музыку и шагаем, нет ничего сложного. Сейчас уже намного лучше, чем ты танцевал на тренировке недавно. Теперь ты понимаешь? Твой опыт латино ничего не значит для танго. Нужен уверенный базовый шаг. Шаг и ещё раз шаг, пока тебя не начнёт тошнить от этого. И только после, — Себастьян перевёл дыхание и замолчал, не прекращая вести его вперёд, в сторону, на себя, снова вперёд. Он словно скользил по упругой водяной глади, изящно переставляя ноги, подчиняя Криса и заражая своим стилем, словно это всегда было легко и просто. Чувствовать танго так, как это происходило сейчас, оказалось совершенно невероятно и одуряюще. Сердце заторопилось, обгоняя сердце Себастьяна. От тихого его охрипшего голоса по всему телу бегали мурашки, и Крис почувствовал лёгкое, но раскручивающееся по нарастающей головокружение. Сосредоточенность на шагах забирала всё его внимание, и это был первый раз в жизни, когда не он вёл — а его вели. Парень-тангуэро на каблуках, вцепившийся в него мёртвой хваткой, вжавшийся всем собой до того, что смешивался их пот, запах мужских тел и чувствовалась жёсткость каждой мышцы под тонкой тканью майки и футболки. Это было откровенно и бесстыдно, но Крис всего на миг задержался на этой мысли, боясь потерять это невероятное ощущение контакта — близкого, телесного и очень приземлённого. Окрыляющего. — И только после этого, Крис, — Себастьян вдруг выдохнул ему в ухо, обдавая сухим теплом дыхания, — можно переходить к связкам, ганчо и гиро.

И Себастьян вдруг чуть отстранился, шепнув: «Держи меня!» — и вдруг медленно откинулся назад в его руках, доверяясь, изламывая спину и всё продолжая невозможную линию от показавшегося из-за собравшейся у подмышек майки коричневого соска и до самого адамова яблока и резко очерченной челюсти, призывно выставленной в сторону противоположной зеркальной стены. Ногой, согнутой в колене, Себастьян крепко обхватил Криса сзади, пониже поясницы, и Крис почувствовал резкий приступ головокружения и паники — он начал задыхаться, картинка потемнела по краям — и он не удержал.

Конечно, он смягчил Себастьяну падение как мог, обхватив руками и приняв удар на свои локти. Но тот всё равно стукнулся лопатками и затылком, звякнули об паркет съехавшие набок кулоны, и его лицо искривилось от боли.

— El diablo rásgate… — прошипел Себастьян, в то время как Крис, свалившийся на него сверху, пытался вытащить руки и как-то слезть с него. Было так дико, так страшно неловко, и так жарко, кажется, всё тело горело. — Какого хрена ты творишь? Отпусти.

Крис толком не слышал слов — он пялился на близкие губы Себастьяна и читал по ним, как по книге гаданий, которая когда-то была у его матери. Ничего конкретного, но бесконечные смутные обещания грядущих страданий и наслаждений.

Только рывок Себастьяна под ним немного привёл в чувство, и Крис понял, что почему-то крепко держит в кулаке его смятую майку и с силой тянет её вниз, снова оголяя маленький сосок.

— У тебя что, стоит? — тихо спросил Себастьян, заглядывая в глаза. — Эй, амиго?

И с этими словами на Криса навалилось осознание всей непотребной неловкости ситуации — этот жар тела вместе с головокружением назывался эрекцией, крепкой полноценной эрекцией, и не было никакой возможности скрыть или замять это — Себастьян уже давно всё почувствовал.

Криса подкинуло в воздух неведомой силой, он опрокинулся назад и на руках отодвинулся от Себастьяна подальше, дыша всё скорее. Он смотрел во все глаза, ожидая чего угодно, но не спокойного, любопытного взгляда из-под ресниц и не его слов:

— Всё в порядке, Крис. Я не кусаюсь. Иногда это случается, не стоит так…

Крис, не пытаясь дослушать, кое-как поднялся на ноги и, чувствуя, что внутри закручивается отвратительная тошнотная ненависть к себе и этому месту, понёсся к выходу. Там перед дверью на стуле он оставил свою куртку. И на этом всё. Боже, как же стыдно, так стыдно, что хотелось сквозь землю провалиться.

Он мог контролировать свое тело. Всегда мог. Какого чёрта, он давно не подросток. И такого не случалось ни разу за их со Скарлетт танцевальную карьеру. Он четко разграничивал, где танцы и где личное, и чтобы вот так проколоться… с парнем.

Словно Себастьян с самого начала медленно и верно вёл его к этой точке, тянул за невидимую шёлковую нить, чтобы уже наверняка…

Предположение прошило его дрожью на самом выходе из зала — он только успел открыть дверь. На его плечи сзади давила абсолютная тишина — музыка давно закончилась, а Себастьян не подавал признаков жизни. Крис не выдержал и обернулся.

Себастьян до сих пор лежал на полу, приподнявшись на локтях, неловко раскинув колени. Его ноги в танцевальных туфлях на каблуке казались неестественно длинными. Он выглядел так, словно Крис успел раззадорить его, а потом оставил в постели одного. И эта аналогия так горячо отдалась в паху, что у Криса снова на миг помутилось в голове.

Себастьян смотрел на него нечитаемым прямым взглядом и явно не собирался больше ничего говорить или делать. Это было сродни пощечине.

Крис сглотнул пересохшим горлом и выбежал на темную улицу, в бодрящий весенний воздух. Его до сих пор колотило, и ширинка больно давила на пульсирующий член. Крис чувствовал себя невозможно, непростительно грязным. Страшно хотелось сесть уже в машину и уехать отсюда, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться. И как-то решить вопрос со Скарлетт, опуская причины и подробности. Она просто не поймет…

Он был посмешищем. Клоуном на ярмарке уродств: яркий костюм и широкая намалеванная улыбка под накладным носом. А внутри тоска, грязь и безысходность. Может, Элли вовсе не прогадала, кинув его. Может, наоборот вытащила счастливый лотерейный билет? Крис не знал, но был уверен в том, что Себастьяну в глаза он смотреть не в состоянии.

  



	6. Глава 4

_quebrada (пауза) - позиция, в которой танцор стоит на одной ноге, другая — свободная позади опорной. Часто танцор с весом на партнере  
amague (обманное движение) - дразниловка, когда партнер поманил, а сам пошел в другую сторону_

Сидеть на берегу озера в молочно-белом тумане оказалось даже приятно. Крис почувствовал это на вторую ночь, когда понял, что заходить в воду совсем не обязательно, и никто тащить его туда силком и топить не собирается. Светлячки всё так же копошились в туманном мареве, и не было никакого смысла и цели у их полёта. Он казался хаотичным и надуманным, как и всё это место. И чем-то неуловимо успокаивал. Вода под пальцами рук едва плескалась, тёплая и уютная. Берег под задницей устилала мягкая трава непонятного в тумане цвета, на ощупь словно шёлковая. И песчаное дно без единого камушка — зарываться ступнями в песок показалось Крису высшим удовольствием.

Он никогда не верил, что во сне можно понимать, что это сон. И при этом ничего не предпринимать. Никого не было в этом тумане, никто не тревожил его покой. И Крис, сидя на берегу в комфортном одиночестве, просто отдыхал душой и телом, наблюдая за мерцающими завитками полёта светлячков. Это завораживало и вводило его в подобие флегматичного транса.

Пока на третью ночь в его спокойную идиллию не вторгся кто-то, кого Крис не видел, но прекрасно слышал и даже чувствовал: до пальцев доходила рябь по совершенно гладкой прежде воде. Судя по приглушённому, словно уходящему в вату звуку, его невольный сосед тоже вошёл в воду, как он когда-то. Но оказался умнее, и дальше не полез — поверхность озера успокоилась, зато послышалась возня на берегу и после ровное дыхание. «Он сел в траву точно так же, как и я, — понял Крис. — А может, он тут не первый раз? Может, именно он спас меня тогда?» Эта мысль не побудила встать и идти искать этого другого. Только вызвала лёгкую досаду на то, что такое приятное уединение нарушено… а потом он привык. Привык прислушиваться к чужому размеренному дыханию и даже тому, что в голове иногда возникали вопросы — о чём тот, другой человек думает, сидя на берегу в этом молочном тумане? Догадывается ли о его присутствии? И придёт ли снова?

Как бы то ни было, наутро Крис помнил каждый свой сон, где он сидел на берегу озера светлячков. И вставал потрясающе отдохнувшим. Пока на него не наваливалось осознание дня недели и яркое воспоминание: Себастьян смотрит на него с пониманием, терпением и невысказанным голодным чувством во взгляде. А потом его глаза затопляет печаль. Когда Крис уходит? Или раньше?

Он не знал, но думать об этом не было никаких чёртовых сил. Благотворный эффект от сна испарялся в ту же минуту, и Крис, чувствуя себя дряхлым разваливающимся стариком, у которого ноют колени на погоду, вставал и ковылял к ванной, чтобы отлить и умыться.

Ему очень, невозможно тяжело давалось всё это. Не такая уж проблема понять что-то о себе, как принять это за данность, примириться и срастись душой и телом. Крис понимал, что открыть свою бисексуальность к тридцати намного лучше, чем осознать её после пятидесяти или не осознать вовсе, мучаясь от непонятных чувств, фрустраций и неосуществлённых желаний, переплавляющихся невольно в психологические проблемы. Но ведь раньше… было достаточно возможностей. Чего стоил только весь его коллектив, в котором хватало приятных внешне и интересных в целом парней. И ведь никогда, ни единого раза… ни во время общего душа, ни в раздевалке его не обеспокоила и не взволновала близость мужского тела, он совершенно спокойно отмечал чужие достоинства и недостатки… ровно до того чёртова танго с Себастьяном. Может, дело всё-таки не в нём? Возможно ли, что проблема в самом танго и слишком близком контакте тел? Ведь ни с кем он не тёрся больше так во время танца.

Так он пытался убедить себя, что всё в относительном порядке, начиная с раннего утра понедельника и продолжая изо дня в день, просыпаясь ото сна с озером, чувствуя крепкий утренний стояк и невольно вспоминая такой же; и Себастьяна, и этот странный танец, который и танцем-то назвать язык не поворачивался. Внезапно Крис подумал, пока шуровал электрощёткой во рту: а что Себастьян? Он тоже почувствовал к нему что-то? Или ничего, кроме презрения, почувствовать в той ситуации было невозможно? Всё это казалось отвратительным, таким отвратительным. И очень стыдным.

И единственное, что отвлекало Криса от пограничного муторного состояния, в котором ему хотелось поскорее добраться до работы с утра, а вечером поскорее вернуться домой и запереться за дверью в квартире, была работа. Пока Крис сидел на своём месте инженера перед чертёжной доской, рядом с которой стоял его стол с компьютером и распилочный станок для особо сложных элементов, он отключался от мира и уходил в работу не с головой даже, а в глубокий затяжной нырок — прочь из этой реальности. На обед его обычно утаскивали за руку: или Хейли, понимая, что он снова не пришёл в столовую вместе со всеми, или Эрик, по-соседски: он занимал кабинет справа по коридору.

Если бы сегодня, в пятницу, кто-то спросил его, что он ел на ланч все эти дни, Крис бы надолго задумался… и так и не ответил. Он не помнил. Это время пролетело как в тумане в мыслях о проекте: им заказали обставить деревянной мебелью эксклюзивный загородный мини спа-отель.

Последние силы уходили на то, чтобы отбиваться от звонков Скарлетт. В понедельник и среду он быстро и просто отшил её историей о новом проекте и о том, что он не успевает за объёмом работ, нужно будет задержаться. Он и правда задерживался, приползая домой уже к полуночи — настольная лампа в его кабинете бросала косую полосу на пол общего коридора, в котором давно царила темнота. Скарлетт, чувствовалось, расстраивалась, но пока не собиралась припирать его к стенке — и Крис малодушно был счастлив этому моменту передышки.

Он сам не знал. Ни черта он не знал. Не знал, что говорить ей и что теперь делать. Идея того, что нужно будет встретиться с Себастьяном лицом к лицу после произошедшего, пугала до панических атак. Крис не считал себя трусом. Он мог постоять за себя и защитить близких ему людей — он делал это не раз, когда приходилось. Его мышцы не были показушной картинкой, он занимался единоборствами помимо танцев и при случае мог поставить обидчика на место. Но проблема была в том, что обидчиков не было. Был только Себастьян, его взгляд и танго, и Крис недоумевал, почему у него панически учащается сердечный ритм, стоит ему только представить, как они поедут со Скарлетт на тренировку и встретятся с ним. Это было невыносимо, если думать об этом.

Но вполне нормально переживалось, если не думать — что Крис и делал, ныряя в работу.

Когда завибрировал телефон, Крис не сразу понял, что это за назойливый звук, дорабатывая 3D макет в программе у монитора компьютера.

— Да, — наконец ответил он, стараясь не отвлекаться от расчётов. На его носу сидели защитные очки, которые он всегда педантично надевал перед работой на компьютере. Конечно, он не посмотрел на дисплей. Очень мало человек могли позвонить ему в… Крис посмотрел на часы. В пять дня. Именно так.

— Крис, милый, во сколько мы сегодня встречаемся? Сможешь забрать меня у издательства? — спросила Скарлетт как ни в чём не бывало, а Криса тут же выкинуло в нормальную реальность: сердце заколотилось и резко вспотели ладони. Он не сразу смог совладать с голосом и мыслями, которые внезапно испарились из головы.

— Я не… Я ещё работаю, Скар. И не думаю, что сегодня…

— Подожди. Сейчас пять. У тебя короткий день в пятницу, разве нет? — с подозрением спросила она и, не дав ему ни слова вставить, продолжила: — Слушай, ты задерживался до ночи всю неделю, можешь хотя бы один день уделить нашей тренировке? Я не прошу о большем. Но отдыхать от работы тоже надо. А ещё мне звонил Себастьян и спрашивал, куда мы пропали и ждать ли нас на занятие. Ему-то что, конечно, мы за месяц вперёд заплатили. Но мне, например, не всё равно. Так что, ты заберёшь меня сегодня, или добираться самой?

Крис медленно стянул очки с носа и положил их в футляр, устало прижимая пальцами глаза под закрытыми веками и негромко выдыхая. Чёрт… Он знал этот тон. Скарлетт упёрлась рогом, и если он продолжит бегать, станет только хуже. Намного хуже. Скарлетт умела душу вытрясти, и, чёрт, она была права в своём желании заниматься или хотя бы услышать объяснения. Вот только что, что он мог ей сказать? Что они танцевали, и Себастьян снова был в этих своих женских туфлях, и прижимался так близко и жарко, что у него неожиданно встал, поэтому теперь он даже посмотреть ему в глаза не сможет? А ещё… Криса странно взволновала новость, что Себастьян звонил Скарлетт и они разговаривали. Подумать только. Он что, волнуется? Крис даже не размышлял о ситуации в этом ключе. Глупо как-то.

— Он что-то сказал? — спросил Крис, сам не ожидая от себя.

— Кто?

— Себастьян, — выдохнул он, осознавая вдруг остро и горячо, что снова называет это имя вслух.

— Сказал, что не любит, когда прогуливают его занятия. Я пообещала, что это только на этой неделе, пока у тебя начало проекта. Ты ведь не собираешься пропускать и дальше?

Крис тяжело сглотнул. Очень сильно хотелось пить, и ещё сильнее — завершить этот разговор прямо сейчас. Выйти покурить на воздух, в конце концов. Он принял решение быстро, едва осознавая:

— Я заеду за тобой через полчаса, хорошо? Собирайся.

— До встречи, Криси, — и она скинула вызов до того, как он начал ворчать по поводу дурацкого школьного прозвища.

Это было фиаско. Конечно, рано или поздно ему пришлось бы всё объяснить Скарлетт. Но он намеревался сделать это, когда сам достаточно разберётся в себе и сможет принять произошедшее с ним как данность. Да и как это ей преподнести? Крис понятия не имел.

Он устало откинулся на широкую спинку кожаного кресла, положил ладони под голову и посидел так, широко расставив локти, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела, как благодарно расслабляется затёкшая от однообразной позы спина. Вот только сердце до сих пор стучало в бешеном ритме, и страшно горели уши — то ли от стыда, то ли от смущения. Нужно было придумать что-то. Как говорить, что говорить, хотя бы наметить линию беседы. И как назло в голову ничего не шло. Крис не моргая смотрел на красивую модель резной деревянной спинки, макет, что он завёл в программу по эскизу Хейли. Она медленно поворачивалась в 3D-проекции вокруг своей оси посередине экрана, завораживая изяществом линий.

На секунду Крис понял вдруг, что сегодня, возможно, увидит Себастьяна. Они встретятся спустя неделю, и…

Дальше в голове страшно буксовало. Крис ощутил, что стук сердца отдаётся в ушах и затылке, нахмурился и встал из-за стола.

Он заехал за Скарлетт в её издательство на Манхэттене. Они скупо поздоровались, и Крис молча сел в машину, потому что его почти трясло от понимания, что это не шутка. Вот она, Скарлетт собственной персоной. И сейчас, едва реагируя на её пустой разговор о прошедшем напряжённом дне на работе, он вёл вайб обратно в Бруклин, в сторону «Милонги». С каждой оставшейся позади милей Крис всё сильнее замыкался в себе и хуже слушал, и от напряжения и поглотившего его волнения ладони начали скользить по кожаной обшивке руля.

— Слушай, что происходит? — спросила, наконец, Скарлетт, когда они застряли на длинном светофоре в квартале от нужного дома. — На тебе лица нет, ты весь бледный. Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? Что-то произошло между вами снова? Поэтому ты так трясёшься и не хочешь ехать к Себастьяну? Что он вытворил на этот раз?

Крис вздрогнул, начиная снова слышать и понимать её слова именно тогда, когда услышал его имя. И… это вдруг показалось Крису даже не рукой помощи, а серьёзным спасательным кругом, накинутым прямо ему на голову. Просто взять — и свалить всё на Себастьяна. Скарлетт ведь не будет докапываться до правды, на черта ей это сдалось? Это было отвратительно, паника звенела где-то в затылке железной крышечкой, но идея оказалась единственным из приемлемых вариантов. Он глубоко вздохнул и… кивнул, решаясь.

— Я пришёл к нему в воскресенье с просьбой порепетировать самостоятельно те моменты, которые никак у меня не выходят. И…

— Он согласился?

— Да, но… в общем, мы не репетировали нашу с тобой постановку. Вместо этого он раскритиковал нашу уверенность в себе как танцоров и сказал, что начинать танцевать танго нужно с самых азов, и весь вечер мы занимались самыми простыми шагами.

— И что в этом страшного? — Скарлетт развернулась к нему корпусом, нетерпеливо почёсывая пальцем свой подбородок. Её взгляд выражал непонимание и заинтересованность. — Что именно произошло?

Крис медленно моргнул, тихо ненавидя себя. Он смотрел перед собой на перекрёсток, по которому двигался неспешный поток машин — как бесконечная железная змея с рябой и местами ржавой чешуёй.

— Я старался, но у меня многое не получалось, и он…

— Снова ругался? Выкинул что-нибудь похлеще? — Скарлетт нахмурилась и вздохнула, отводя взгляд. А он так и не смог продолжить. Это оказалось выше его сил. Он сжимал руль в руках так крепко, что начали болеть пальцы. — Крис, слушай… я не хотела, чтобы наши тренировки превратились для тебя в постоянную борьбу с самим собой. Мне очень жаль. Я не знаю, почему он взъелся на тебя, но ты не должен идти туда как на войну каждый раз. Мне… жаль, если ты испытывал дискомфорт из-за моего эгоизма. Ты прав. Мы можем поискать другого мастера неподалёку и ничего не потеряем. У нас есть материал, над которым нужно работать. Наверняка, это не единственные курсы.

Сзади нетерпеливо засигналили: светофор переменил цвет на зелёный. Крис пришёл в себя, чувствуя, как его ладонь со сведёнными пальцами на коробке передач греет маленькая ручка Скарлетт. Сзади засигналили снова, сопроводив это отборной руганью в открытое окно. Крис вздохнул и, кивнув, медленно тронулся с места. Он боялся поверить в то, что всё могло разрешиться вот так просто. Раз — и всё.

— Может, сходим в клуб, развеемся? предложила Скарлетт, продолжая его утешать.

— Не рано для клуба? Всего шесть, — как можно ровнее ответил Крис, смотря на дорогу. Хотя чувство невероятного если не облегчения, то надежды затапливало каждую клеточку тела.

— Мы можем заехать куда-нибудь поужинать. Я, правда, не очень хорошо знаю эту часть Бруклина, но… у нас ведь есть Сири? — Скарлетт улыбнулась и достала из сумочки свой телефон, заинтересованно начала тыкать в него пальцем. — Бургеры, мясо, рыба, суши? Что хочешь сегодня? Может, пасту?

— Что угодно, только не испанскую кухню, — неожиданно для себя выдал Крис.

— Ого, — Скарлетт тихо мелодично присвистнула и улыбнулась. — Как он тебя допёк всё-таки. Сири, итальянские рестораны и кафе в Бруклине, поближе к нашему местонахождению, — сказала она, держа телефон недалеко от лица. Тот отозвался услужливым женским голосом, начиная поиск.

Крис, осторожно забирая к обочине, чтобы дать им время на серфинг, мрачно подумал: «Ты даже не представляешь, как именно».

Они неторопливо поужинали совсем недалеко от «Милонги» в уютном итальянском ресторанчике на углу и даже распили бутылку красного на двоих под пасту. И Крис, совершенно разомлев от пронёсшейся над его головой грозовой тучи, благодарно воспринял подобный финал этой истории с Себастьяном. Он почувствовал, как его отпускает, а настроение определённо выправляется, и что можно жить и дышать дальше полной грудью. Они обязательно найдут ему достойную замену.

— Ну что, теперь в клуб? — улыбнувшись своей фирменной кривой улыбкой, спросила Скарлетт. Она промокнула губы после соуса бешамель салфеткой и скомкала её, оставив на середине пустой тарелки. — Пятница, я бы выпила ещё что-нибудь покрепче. И потанцевала.

— Не танго, так хотя бы фристайл? — фыркнул Крис, чувствуя осязаемое облегчение, опустившееся на плечи и спину лёгким, дружеским качанием.

— Что угодно, — кивнула она, — хоть хип-хоп. Лишь бы не сидеть без движения. Я, к слову, тяжёлые деревяшки в офисе не таскаю, в отличие от тебя. Мне нужно больше двигаться, чтобы избавляться от лишних калорий, — она с усмешкой кивнула на пустую тарелку. — Слишком уж вкусная эта итальянская паста, — и Скарлетт подмигнула ему, непонятно на что намекая.

О клубе они разузнали, вежливо поинтересовавшись на этот счёт у хозяина ресторана, когда тот подошёл в конце ужина узнать, всё ли им пришлось по душе. Такая милая итальянская традиция, сразу добавлявшая вечеру ощущение семейственности и уюта. Полноватый улыбающийся итальянец ответил им, что есть только одно достаточно приличное место неподалёку, а остальные — сплошь притоны. Скарлетт, конечно, к рекомендации отнеслась с долей скепсиса: «Наверняка, клуб держит кто-то из его родственников. Итальянцы в Бруклине — та ещё мафия». А Крису… ему было всё равно.

Они шли со Скарлетт по улице, воздух бодряще и по-весеннему пьяно пах влажным асфальтом и какими-то невидимыми в темноте оград цветами, и оцепенение последней недели спадало с него пластами, как старая иссохшая кожа. Очень скоро неоновую вывеску клуба на противоположной стороне дороги стало невозможно игнорировать, прикрываясь уютным молчанием, и они, перебежав перед самым носом притормозившего такси, поспешили внутрь.

Музыку было слышно ещё до того, как Скарлетт, прошедшая фэйс-контроль и игриво улыбнувшаяся охраннику, потянула дверь на себя. Внутри бухало не громко, а адски — до зуда в ушах и вибрации в лёгких — громко. И почему-то это показалось Крису именно тем, чего он на самом деле хотел. Когда со всех сторон налегает музыкальный бит и сбивают с толку яркие отблески светомузыки, нет ни единой возможности задуматься или отвлечься от происходящей вокруг вакханалии.

У них со Скарлетт тут же появились поклонники, которые, впрочем, уходили, если Крис вежливо отказывал, — но на их месте появлялись новые, девушки были вызывающе красивы, а к Скарлетт подсели за стойку сразу двое парней, чуть оттеснив их друг от друга — двойняшки, понял Крис, приглядевшись. И глаза у Скарлетт так завлекающе блестели из-под приопущенных ресниц, что Крис сразу понял, какие именно картины прокручивает она сейчас в своей голове. Её совершенное право, впрочем, почему бы и нет. Его самого напротив компания совершенно не интересовала. Поняв это, девушка, присевшая было рядом и пытавшаяся скользить ладонью по его бедру в сторону паха, быстро куда-то исчезла, и он остался в самом лучшем обществе на данный момент — тет-а-тет со стаканом «Белого русского». Страшная гадость, но Крису нравился эффект. Быстро и без проволочек.

Он почти успел управиться с ним, и в голове приятно шумело, как вдруг Скарлетт так настойчиво потянула его за рукав лонгслива, что он чуть не свалился с высокого стула.

— Что, ты пошла танцевать? — с улыбкой спросил Крис, оборачиваясь. Только почему-то Скарлетт смотрела не на него, а в сторону танцпола, и выражение её лица было крайне напряжённое.

— Ты только погляди туда, — проговорила она, но Крис скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал — было слишком громко. И вмиг нахлынуло непонятное волнение, застучало в висках.

Он повернулся к танцполу, недоумевая, и принялся всматриваться в мерно колышущуюся под музыку толпу, пытаясь понять, что там такое увидела Скарлетт. И он чувствовал, что знал ответ заранее. Знал.

Себастьян танцевал в самой гуще людей недалеко от бара, и на его лицо то и дело попадал луч алого прожектора — только поэтому Скарлетт разглядела его в рябящей мешанине света и тени. Он бил прицельно раз за разом, обжигая Себастьяну лицо, только тому не было до этого никакого дела: он танцевал, опираясь спиной на широкую грудь какого-то качка, а спереди к нему притирался, извиваясь под музыку, парень полегче. Лицо Себастьяна потно блестело, он закатил глаза, откинувшись на плечо качку, и расслабленно приоткрыл рот с неестественно яркими губами. Он выглядел так, словно его уже трахали прямо там, на танцполе, одновременно спереди и сзади, тёрлись и проникали, вбиваясь в ритм музыке, и от одного предположения Крису стало очень плохо и очень хорошо, жарко, приторно и горько на языке. Крис знал, что некоторые парни умудрялись трахаться со своими девушками в подобной давке во время танца, и никто даже не обращал на них внимания — потому что современный танец в клубе тяжело было отличить от секса. И приподнять короткую юбку, особенно если не надевать трусиков, и получить между ног крепкий член, и танцевать, трахаясь в то же время, стало распространённым развлечением среди молодёжи. Крис так никогда не делал, потому что… это казалось ему унизительным и животным. И почему сейчас, смотря на Себастьяна, у него потяжелело внизу живота, окатило жаром лицо и панически задолбилось в груди, он не знал. Он обмер.

— Он торчит, — крикнула вдруг Скарлетт в самое ухо, выбивая из транса. — Крис, он обдолбан или пьян, я не знаю, но он не в порядке. Посмотри на него.

И Криса словно перетряхнуло от её слов. Шум в ушах и голове почти утих, и даже музыка стала восприниматься в каком-то отдалении. Парни, обрабатывавшие Себастьяна, танцевали и двигались активно, тёрлись и изгибались в одном ритме, они явно знали друг друга и порой переглядывались, даря неоднозначные улыбки через чужое плечо. А Себастьян… он выглядел так, словно ему давно и совершенно всё равно, что происходит. Он словно очень сильно хотел пить и начал вянуть от этой жажды. Его голова почти безвольно перекатывалась по плечу качка, и Крис, удивляясь сам себе, почувствовал загорающийся внутри гнев. Просто… какого чёрта позволять себе такое состояние, а потом танцевать в клубе не пойми с кем, ведь это может совершенно паршиво кончиться…

— Я должен забрать его, — прокричал он в ухо Скарлетт, наклонившись. — Они его обворуют или изнасилуют. Или ещё что похуже. Я пойду к нему, ладно? Подождёшь нас у стойки? Только не уходи никуда, пожалуйста. Никуда, Скар, — он посмотрел на неё со всей серьёзностью, чуя, как вся кровь кипит в нём, и, получив в ответ взволнованный кивок, рванул с себя лонгслив и кинул его на стул, оставаясь в одной тонкой футболке. Он направился на танцпол, рассекая танцующих, как тёплый нож разрезает сливочное масло. Он просто не видел ничего вокруг, двигаясь к Себастьяну, как по красной путеводной нити из страшной сказки. Он не думал о том, что сделать или сказать, у него в голове стучали гигантские молотки, забивающие в землю сваи для фундамента. Он едва ли вообще мог думать.

Но стоило ему приблизиться вплотную, как всё произошло само собой. Он схватил Себастьяна за руку, игнорируя вопросительный и уничижительный взгляды обоих парней, и заговорил громко, перекрикивая басы:

— Детка? Я тебя потерял. Какого чёрта, я же сказал, что сейчас вернусь? А ты тут…

— Детка нашёл себе более подходящую компанию, — жёстко ответил качок, поворачиваясь так, что руку, которой Крис вцепился в Себастьяна, больно выломило под неудобным углом. Но это не сработало — Крис всё равно не отпустил, крепче сжав зубы и пальцы. Отпор только разъярил сильнее, и он почувствовал, что ещё немного — и сможет ударить. Серьёзно, он ударит и сломает этому ублюдку и без того кривой нос.

— Отпусти, — прорычал Крис, вжимаясь в сплавленную тройку своим весом и чувствуя, как на лицо наползает оскал. — Это мой парень, отпусти его!

Он кричал, выплёвывая брызги слюны в чужое лицо и готовясь нападать, как вдруг с другой стороны завозился Себастьян и начал сам слабо отбиваться от накачанных татуированных рук. Он нёс какую-то пьяную околесицу и больше мешал, чем помогал, но у Криса словно груз с плеч упал — Себастьян всего лишь перебрал с алкоголем, вот и всё. Он был в порядке, он был здесь.

— Ладно, ладно, — качок ослабил хватку, а парень, ластящийся к Себастьяну спереди и до этого никак не вмешивающийся в происходящее, отступил и быстро затерялся в толпе танцующих. — Забирай своё тело. И приглядывай за ним получше, у него что, на лбу написано, что он чей-то парень? Сам на шее повис, никто его не… — скривившись и презрительно сплюнув себе под ноги, качок толкнул Себастьяна прямо в руки Криса, а сам развернулся и принялся пробираться сквозь людей поближе к пульту ди-джея.

Крис заторможено наблюдал за его спиной и тем, как бугры мышц переваливаются на плечах под тонкими лямками белой флуоресцирующей в ультрафиолете майки. Мозг отказывался осознавать, что эта тяжесть в его руках — Себастьян, который навалился всем своим весом, ненадёжно держась за шею и влажно дыша куда-то туда же, заставляя кожу покрываться жаркими мурашками.

Крис почувствовал себя крайне глупо и неловко. Лицо и уши снова запекло, адреналиновый скачок уже сходил на нет, едва отдаваясь сердечным битом в ушах, но голова думать ясно отказывалась.

— Я в туалет хочу, — пьяно прошептал Себастьян в шею. — В туалет…

И Крис, заручившись этой просьбой как прямым руководством к действию, словно его кто пнул под зад, покрепче обнял Себастьяна за талию и потащил в сторону кабинок в дальний коридор клуба.

Туалет на его взгляд был дурацким. А может, его сделали таким именно для того, чтобы здесь не зависали парочки. Впрочем, судя по звукам из дальней кабинки, общее пространство не стало для них помехой. Просто тупик одного из коридоров оборудовали сантехникой, входом служила болтающаяся вперёд-назад куцая дверь, как раньше делали на входе в салун в вестернах, и за ней просматривался ряд раковин и ряд кабинок напротив. Серые, неровно покрашенные стены в стиле кэжуал и тусклые энергосберегающие лампы над длинным зеркалом не добавляли уюта. Впрочем, его здесь никто и не ждал. Едва Себастьян дошёл до ближайшей кабинки, как его скрутило: он издал характерный звук и, схватившись за рот, ломанулся в первую приоткрытую дверь. Крис только покачал головой и прислонился к соседней стене, пытаясь абстрагироваться от звуков торопливого секса откуда-то из дальнего угла и тех, что издавал Себастьян совсем рядом. Все оттенки праздника жизни.

— Как ты? — спросил Крис, когда за хлипкой фанерной стенкой затихло. Себастьян ответил не сразу, и голос его был непривычно низким и хриплым.

— Бывало и лучше…

Он едва успел договорить, как его снова вывернуло, и Крис, качнув головой, уставился на мерцающие голубоватые пятна на потолке.

— А вот теперь почти неплохо, — через пару минут Себастьян зашуршал за стенкой, и голос его звучал чуть бодрее. Звякнула пряжка, и Крис, не понятно из-за чего смущаясь, услышал звук разбивающейся о керамику струи. — Сейчас станет ещё лучше.

Крис кашлянул и не смог сдержать улыбку. Словно его вообще хоть кто-то видел. Неожиданно дверь дальней кабинки распахнулась, звонко ударив по стене, и оттуда вывалились расхристанные парень с девушкой. Она на ходу поправляла короткую джинсовую юбку и вытирала тыльной стороной ладони размазанную около губ помаду, он, сыто улыбаясь, застёгивал ремень на джинсах. Оба выглядели пьяными и совершенно довольными. Крис не знал, почему его это раздражает. Не мог понять, он порицает или завидует… Конечно, он не думал ни о чём подобном, это же отвратительно, но…

Себастьян вышел из кабинки сам, ещё чуть бледный и с мутными глазами, но вполне осмысленным взглядом при этом. Он даже не посмотрел на Криса, сразу наклонившись над раковиной и включив воду. Его цепочки со звенящими друг о друга странного вида кулонами выпали из-за ворота и свесились вниз, мешая. Только Себастьян не обратил на них никакого внимания. Он долго плескал в лицо, полоскал рот и жадно пил. Крис видел дугу его согнутой спины с чередой выдающихся позвонков и ткань широкой серой футболки, свисающую сбоку. Но всё равно внимательно наблюдал за Себастьяном в отражении зеркала. Невозможно было не наблюдать. Видимо, тот сделал себе мейкап, чего Крис в темноте клуба не заметил. Но сейчас под тусклым светом ламп и после умывания подводка вокруг век и помада вокруг рта совсем размазались, и Себастьян выглядел очень странно. Странно настолько, что Крис даже не моргал. Вот почему его губы казались такими неестественно яркими, пронеслось в голове у Криса. А ещё одинокие и едва слышные: «Зачем?» и «Он, вообще, нормальный?»

— Пялишься? — негромко и утвердительно спросил Себастьян, не поднимая головы. Он оторвал себе кусок бумажного полотенца и теперь пытался оттереть им разводы со своего лица. — Красивый?

Крис быстро, судорожно сглотнул. Конечно, он не ожидал никаких благодарностей или чего-то подобного. Он вообще действовал непонятно чем руководствуясь, по наитию, и это было закономерно — грести в тумане ему не привыкать. Но он точно не ожидал компрометирующих вопросов и того, что Себастьян оклемается так быстро. К счастью, тот не ждал ответа.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — снова спросил Себастьян, комкая бумагу и выкидывая её в урну под раковиной, тут же отрывая новый кусок. И вдруг перехватил взгляд Криса в зеркале, от чего того как кипятком огрело, снова как мальчишку, пойманного с поличным за чем-то непристойным.

— Я просто… — начал он смазано, а потом внутри него встряхнулось чувство собственного достоинства, и он подумал: «Да какого чёрта?» — Лучше скажи, что ты тут делаешь?

Себастьян медленно стёр остатки губной помады с лица, оттянув при этом нижнюю губу бумажным полотенцем, и вдруг улыбнулся, не переставая смотреть на него в зеркало. Вроде и искренне улыбнулся, а вроде как-то… нехорошо. Обещающе. У Криса от этой улыбки по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

Себастьян выкинул ком бумаги и развернулся, оказываясь к нему лицом. Шагнул навстречу, ещё, пока не оказался близко, слишком близко по меркам Криса. В его голове вопила сигнализация о нарушении личных границ, а Крис смотрел в глаза, и Себастьян смотрел в ответ, зачем-то положив руку ему на грудь и разглаживая ладонью невидимые складки на футболке, словно это могло помочь безнадёжно измятой ткани. И он снова наступал, подталкивая его собственным телом до тех пор, пока Крис не понял — они оказались в кабинке, и Себастьян, сделав ещё полшага, закрыл за ними хлипкую дверь на защёлку.

— У меня есть ученики, — негромко начал Себастьян, наклоняя голову почти к ключице, — которые прогуляли уже третью тренировку на неделе подряд. Я был очень расстроен. И решил, что мне нужно развеяться. И только я нашёл себе интересную горячую компанию, как вдруг нарисовался ты. Какого, собственно, хера?

От вопиющей несправедливости обвинения Криса едва не подкинуло на месте.

— Но ты же был пьяный! И это всё выглядело, словно тебя прямо сейчас там поимеют…

— Может, — Себастьян вдруг прильнул к нему всем телом, заставляя опереться на шаткую стенку кабинки спиной, и уткнулся лбом в плечо, — так и задумывалось? Может, я хотел, чтобы меня трахнули? Ты об этом не думал? М? Не у всех есть под боком такие отзывчивые красивые подружки. Приходится выходить на охоту и искать, с кем провести ночь.

«Он пьян до сих пор, — решил про себя Крис, пытаясь игнорировать жар чужого прижимающегося тела и собственное растущее внутри желание встряхнуть Себастьяна за грудки, чуть приподняв над полом. — И до сих пор не понимает, что несёт».

— Мы со Скарлетт не…

Себастьян неожиданно резко закрыл ему рот рукой, захватывая и низ подбородка — и в тот же момент мягко, но очень требовательно укусил его в шею чуть выше ворота футболки. Укусил так, что у Криса резко ослабли колени, и он, совершенно не контролируя эту свою реакцию, закатил глаза и коротко простонал Себастьяну в руку.

— Шея? Я угадал? — шёпотом спросил тот сам себя, сильнее надавливая на губы, словно надеясь заткнуть наглухо, и торопливо притёрся ширинкой — и чтоб Крису провалиться на этом самом месте, у него стояло. Это ощущение чужого члена напротив своего собственного, неожиданно горячее и потрясающее до глубины души своей откровенностью, невозможно было трактовать двояко. Себастьян его соблазнял прямо сейчас, после всего этого идиотского спектакля, и если Крису всего секунду назад очень сильно хотелось шибануть его затылком о фанеру противоположной стенки, сейчас он не мог ничего ему противопоставить: Себастьян снова сомкнул губы на его шее, втягивая кожу между зубов, и Крис ощутил такое дикое возбуждение от неправильности всего происходящего, что под его веками стало влажно. Он сжал руки в кулаки, до боли вдавливая короткие ногти в собственные ладони, но это ничуть не отрезвило. Он интуитивно наклонил голову в надежде дать ещё больший доступ к своей шее — и какая именно часть сознания этим действием руководила, Крису было уже плевать. Он уже ничего не помнил из только что сказанных друг другу слов или самых свежих последних событий. Все его мысли и чувства прочно обосновались в районе шеи, там, где Себастьян жадно засасывал и зализывал языком его кожу, шумно и щекотно дыша, и ниже, намного ниже, в паху, где от резко накатившего возбуждения пульсировал член и ныли яйца. Он шумно выдохнул через нос, пытаясь выгрести и прийти в себя, и ничего, совершенно ничего у него из того не вышло. Себастьян снова укусил его — уже больнее, безжалостнее — и вдруг сполз вниз, оказываясь на коленях и задирая ему край футболки выше пупка, бросая раздражённое:

— Держи тут. И заткнись, ради всего святого.

Это казалось сумасбродным и от того совершенно выбивающим дух. Футуристическое соседство толчка с ржавчиной на эмали, изрисованной аббревиатурами фанерной стенки и тут же — Себастьяна, стоящего перед ним на коленях и слишком ловко расправившегося с его ремнём и ширинкой. Разве Крис не понимал? У него в ушах оглушающе стучало от понимания происходящего. А ещё сладко болела после укусов шея и тянуло внизу живота от самой малейшей мысли о том, что именно сейчас происходит. И он послушно держал в кулаке край своей футболки, прижимая её к животу. Ему в жизни не пытались отсосать вот так, сумбурно, в общественном месте, в чёртовом туалете. И не то чтобы это было его мечтой или идеей фикс. Просто сейчас он не смог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы очень захотел, потому что Себастьян высвободил его член из-под резинки и смотрел на него так, словно тот был сокровищами всего мира для него. Словно Себастьян смертельно нуждался — и сделать сейчас хоть одно неверное движение в обратную сторону означало уничтожить его. Крис не понимал, как можно соединить во взгляде неприкрытую похоть и невинный детский интерес, но у Себастьяна отлично получалось. А потом он неторопливо облизнул свои приоткрытые губы, забрал обеими руками свисающие по бокам волосы в замок сзади и вдруг впустил член в рот, пока Крис не ощутил, сладко вздрагивая, как головка касается стенок горла. Только тогда Себастьян с усилием сомкнул вокруг ствола покрасневшие губы и начал медленно, дюйм за дюймом выпускать его наружу, облизывая, словно огромный сладкий леденец. В конце он задержался, особенно усердно обсасывая потяжелевшую пульсирующую головку. И на Криса обрушились эротические ощущения такой силы, что он запрокинул голову и стукнулся затылком о фанеру перегородки.

— Ч-чёрт… — выдохнул он.

Себастьян только коротко фыркнул на него через нос — рот у него был занят, а руками он придерживал свои волосы. Он повторил свой трюк с обсасыванием снова и снова, Крис потерялся в ощущениях — ему никто никогда ещё так не делал. Так потрясающе глубоко, с такой самоотдачей, что хотелось скулить. Он забылся настолько, что начал подмахивать на каждое движение головы — и Себастьян без промедления прекратил это, жёстко прижимая его бёдра руками к ходящей ходуном фанере. Крису страшно хотелось кончить. Он не знал, понятия не имел, что должен был сделать, должен ли сказать об этом прямо или намекнуть… он не знал. Свою свободную руку, до сих пор сжатую в кулак, коротко — и от этого страшно, до помутнения в голове — захотелось запустить в растрёпанные волосы, сжать и намеренно насадить на член, замереть так на миг в самой крайней точке, во всей полноте ощущая его горло, гладкую изнанку втянутых щёк, широкий язык под членом… Прочувствовать и кончить, заполняя семенем всё свободное пространство его рта, смотреть, как сперма потечёт с края губ, как заслезятся потемневшие и мутные от похоти глаза… Крис вздрогнул и широко распахнул веки. На потолке всё так же плясали голубоватые световые пятна от моргающей лампы.

Он никогда, сколько себя помнил, не был таким мудаком. Он никогда не кончал в рот своим девушкам. Это же отвра…

В этот момент Себастьян особенно удачно прошёлся по уздечке языком, снова и снова обсосал головку по кругу, чуть поворачивая голову, и принялся дрочить ему у самого корня члена, куда ртом совсем не доставал, другой рукой подхватив в горсть яйца. И Крис, снова ударившись затылком, судорожно вдохнул и кончил, изливаясь и совершенно не думая больше о возможности контроля. Он проиграл Себастьяну — да и не пытался выиграть. Затея, заранее обречённая на провал.

Возможно, провалившаяся в тот самый момент, как они со Скарлетт переступили порог его танцевального зала.

Скарлетт.

Крис встрепенулся, приходя в себя. Себастьян уже был на ногах, неловко вытирая рот рукой, а после этого руку — обрывком туалетной бумаги.

— Застегнись, — бросил он, открывая дверь и выходя из кабинки. И хотя он выглядел растрёпанным и потрясающе порнографичным с припухшими алыми губами и румянцем на щеках, в голосе Крис услышал сталь и холод — привычный тон, что он уже не раз от Себастьяна слышал. Он принялся заправляться, морщась от того, какой ещё дико чувствительной была головка члена, потревоженная тканью белья.

За приоткрытой дверцей Себастьян над раковиной с включенной водой умывался и полоскал рот, и его кулоны тихо звякали при каждом движении. Крису стало нестерпимо стыдно, неловко до тошноты.

— Слушай, — тихо начал он и замолк, не представляя, что вообще можно сейчас сказать. — Ты в порядке?

Себастьян вдруг коротко фыркнул. А потом затрясся, и Крис понял, что тот беззвучно смеётся. Он перестал так же резко, как начал, выключая воду и вытирая лицо.

— Я в полном порядке, можешь не беспокоиться, — сказал он, и каждое слово, произнесённое им с этим внезапно отчуждённым выражением лица и холодным тоном, делало в Крисе небольшую аккуратную сквозную дырку. — Серьёзно, тебе не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться, Крис. Можешь продолжать дальше заниматься всей этой поебенью, к которой ты привык. Уговаривать себя, что тебе не хотелось, что тебе не понравилось. Или что тебе всё приснилось. Точно, приснилось. И танго, и я. Найдёте себе другого тренера, и всё у вас будет хо-ро-шо.

С этими словами он выкинул скомканное бумажное полотенце мимо ведра и порывисто вышел, оставляя Криса один на один с непониманием таких масштабов, что грозило перерасти в чёрную космическую дыру. Его словно… поимели? Крис не мог подобрать название липкому чувству пустоты внутри себя. Что это сейчас было?

Пытаясь как-то двигаться с этим холодным онемением внизу живота, Крис механически ополоснул руки и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, медленно подняв голову.

Небритые несколько дней щёки, до сих пор в красных пятнах — так некрасиво на них выглядел остаточный румянец; алые уши и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. И огромных размеров засос справа на шее. Крис сглотнул и неверяще коснулся его пальцами — под подушечками было горячо и больно. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он сжал зубы и отправился на поиски Скарлетт.

Она, как хорошая девочка, ждала его у бара, беседуя с каким-то мужчиной — близнецов, атаковавших её поначалу, след простыл.

— Крис?

— Поехали домой? — слёту предложил он, выискивая глазами собственную кожаную куртку и лонгслив, второпях брошенный на спинку стула — и, слава богу, бережно прибранный Скарлетт.

— Где Себастьян? Как он?

Искреннее участие и тон, которым она спросила, резанули по открытой ране, и Крис поморщился от яркой, острой и совершенно реальной боли.

— Он в порядке. Он уже ушёл. Ты едешь?

Скарлетт смотрела изучающе всего несколько долгих секунд и, видимо, что-то для себя решив, кивнула своему новому знакомому, слезая с высокого стула и протягивая Крису куртку.

— Идём, — согласилась она.

Только на самом выходе перед дверями она, цепко схватив его за локоть, спросила:

— Что между вами происходит, чёрт возьми?

Оставшееся за болтающимися на добром слове хлипкими дверцами, в четырёх фанерных стенах под отсветами моргающей лампы, самое стыдное, самое сладкое, что с ним произошло, снова напомнило о себе вереницей грязных возбуждающих картинок. Крис резко мотнул головой и, не говоря ни слова, потащил Скарлетт за руку на улицу.

Он ничего не мог поделать с произошедшим и до сих пор не знал, как к этому относиться. К своему желанию, к настолько яркому удовольствию, что от него было больно. И к тому, как Себастьян отшил его последними словами — прицельно, безжалостно. И был ли он не прав?..

В машине Скарлетт, едва устроившись на пассажирском сидении и застегнув ремень безопасности, повернула голову в его сторону и долго смотрела — Крис знал, куда, и изо всех сил держал безразличную, сосредоточенную на дороге мину на своём лице. Она так ничего и не сказала — и Крис был очень благодарен ей за это.


	7. Глава 5

_Привет - бахталэс  
Здравствуйте – дубрИдин  
Добро пожаловать! – Мишто явъЯн!  
(цыганский язык)_

Все выходные Крис просыпался поздно, долго валялся в разворошенной кровати и смотрел на тени на потолке — так солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь неплотно сдвинутые ламели жалюзи. Он думал о многом — и одновременно ни о чем конкретном.

И, конечно, он вспоминал. Вспоминал множество раз о том, что произошло между ним и Себастьяном, и как он вообще допустил такой вариант развития событий. Ведь когда он решил увести его с танцпола, он испытывал только желание позаботиться о своем ближнем. И в какой именно момент все вдруг переключилось на другую плоскость, как именно Себастьян умудрился так просто добавить градуса той ситуации? Зачем? Почему он так жестко оттолкнул его в конце? Крис сделал что-то не так, что-то, чего не должен был?.. Да что не так с этим чертовым Себастьяном? Ведь Крис не просил его отсасывать, это была чистой воды его инициатива. И что в таком случае не так с ним, Крисом? Как он… Просто как он вообще смог позволить так легко всему этому случиться?!

В любом случае, мысли его были бесплодны и не приводили к действиям, а вопросы оставались без ответов. Наиболее подходящим Крис мог бы назвать «Им так захотелось». Но это ведь не просто как из симпатии поделиться сигаретой или смахнуть с чужого плеча волос. Это был… Секс.

И от мимолетного осознания, что у них с Себастьяном был именно секс, Криса повело похлеще, чем от виски натощак. Так резко и сильно, что перед глазами затанцевали черные мушки. Внизу живота медленно потеплело, и Крис, досадливо нахмурившись, перевернулся на живот и улегся рядом на еще прохладную простынь, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Это был его выбор. Пускай интуитивный, но он… ждал от Себастьяна хоть чего-нибудь с того самого момента, как тот, пробуя, укусил его в шею. Именно тогда Крис понял всем своим телом, что хочет его. Глупо это отрицать. До сознательного понимания головой оставалось недолго — Крис чувствовал это по тому, как его отпускает тревога и желание забыться любым доступным способом, наполнявшие все последние дни.

И больше его заботило не то, что Себастьян отсосал у него прямо в кабинке общего туалета, а то, что он ушел после на такой ноте. Это волновало, оставляя горчащий осадок на языке, и Крис понятия не имел, как к этому относиться. Себастьян словно отшил его и одновременно попрощался — насовсем. Вот только он забыл спросить, что сам Крис думает по этому поводу.

А Крис, если начистоту, терпеть не мог, когда его мнением пренебрегали. Особенно в тех ситуациях, когда он был замешан напрямую.

А может, Себастьян решил проучить его за то, что он сбежал в прошлый раз? Маловероятно, да и… Какая теперь разница. Крис не знал, как к этому всему относиться, в любом случае, и не мог достаточно точно идентифицировать свои странные чувства каждый раз, когда он думал о Себастьяне. Букет был настолько полным и так качественно смешан, что вычленить ингредиенты не получалось. Зато решение о том, что делать дальше, созрело довольно быстро. Он проснулся с этой мыслью в воскресенье, провалялся, раздумывая, еще несколько часов, — и после уже не сомневался.

В понедельник он усердно доработал до конца смены и, педантично убрав очки в футляр, а футляр в стол, подумал — пора. И набрал Скарлетт. Он предвкушал её реакцию, и от ожидания собственный пульс начал раскачиваться. Крис улыбнулся, едва подруга ответила на вызов.

— Привет. Ты закончила на сегодня? Я могу заехать за тобой через полчаса.

— Заехать? — не поняла Скарлетт, и от этого Крис почувствовал, что улыбается еще шире.

— Танго, — выдохнул он в трубку. — Ты не собираешься ехать на тренировку?

Скарлетт долго молчала. Крис даже отнимал айфон от уха и смотрел, не прервалась ли связь или, может, села батарея.

— Я думала, ты больше не хочешь ходить туда, — осторожно сказала она. — Ты всё же передумал?

— Да. Я ломал голову до воскресенья и понял, что мы должны закончить курс у Себастьяна.

Скарлетт в трубке громко и с нескрываемым облегчением вздохнула.

— Ты… уверен в том, что ты делаешь? Все в порядке, Крис?

Чрезмерная озабоченность Скарлетт внезапно подействовала раздражающе. Серьёзно, ему хватало собственных сомнений, хоть и оставшихся где-то на задворках сознания, но встрепенувшихся от звука её голоса.

— Я уверен как никогда. Так что собирайся и выходи через полчаса. Я уже в пути.

Всю дорогу Скарлетт весело щебетала, заставляя его улыбаться порой, но больше ничего особенного не спросила. Если не считать того, что поинтересовалась, как там поживают его родители и старшая сестра в Ньюарке. И внезапно Крис понял, что совсем не боится её вопроса. Он бы просто честно сказал, что не знает ответа. Потому что так оно и было.

Но ведь никто не мешал узнать его?

На входе в «Милонгу», за стеклянной дверью которой горел яркий свет, они столкнулись с импозантным мужчиной, который, порывисто вылетев и случайно задев Скарлетт плечом, рассыпался в торопливых извинениях. Он хоть и был в солнцезащитных очках на пол-лица, все равно показался Крису очень интересным. Чего только стоила аккуратно выбритая фигурная бородка и выглаженный, идеально сидящий на нём костюм вместе с зеркальными черными туфлями. Выглядел мужчина очень представительно. Судя по тому, как замерла и проводила его взглядом Скарлетт, на неё тоже подействовало. Спустя несколько мгновений, как он завернул за угол, оттуда выехал черный крайслер — явно рабочая машина с личным шофером. Крис присвистнул.

— Идём? — спросил он, берясь за ручку двери.

— Да, конечно, — Скарлетт забавно отмерла и посмотрела на него чуть растерянно. — Идём внутрь.

Крис отдавал себе полный отчёт, что, несмотря на свою уверенность в принятом решении, он чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, переступая порог «Милонги» вместе со Скарлетт. Мощная дружеская поддержка, крепкое женское плечо, Крис невольно надеялся на них, хоть и убеждал себя — справится и сам.

Впрочем… едва они закрыли за собой дверь и разделись, Скарлетт убежала вперёд и, махнув — видимо, Себастьяну, которого Крис ещё не видел из холла, — скрылась в женской раздевалке. Этот её ход настолько огорошил, что Крис несколько мгновений простоял возле двери, осознавая: они остались один на один. Разве не этого он хотел?

Кивнув сам себе, Крис просто пошёл вперёд. Шаг за шагом, это оказалось не так уж и сложно. И очень удивился, увидев зал и Себастьяна. Паркет был застелен несколькими мягкими ковриками, подобные Скарлетт использовала для йоги во время разминки. Себастьян был занят тем, что доставал из шкафа другие туго скатанные рулоны.

— Привет, — поздоровался Крис, тут же чувствуя себя неловко — особенно когда Себастьян обернулся и замер, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Тот видел Скарлетт и явно знал, что Крис тоже тут. Но предполагать и на самом деле смотреть друг другу в глаза оказалось не одним и тем же. Первая секунда оглушила, и Крис, судорожно сглатывая и пытаясь улыбнуться, всё же сделал первый шаг вперёд. Себастьян стоял и растерянно смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, прижимая к себе несколько скатанных ковриков. Это даже забавно, подумал Крис. Он, никогда не будучи особенно чутким, прекрасно читал нахлынувшие чужие эмоции в виде поражённого непонимания. Как же. Такая многоходовая словесная комбинация дала сбой. Крис не чувствовал никаких победных эмоций — он сам пришёл сдаваться на милость победителя. Поэтому, остановившись в шаге от Себастьяна, он неловко сунул руки в карманы джинсов и перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, оглядывая уже расстеленные на полу коврики:

— Что делаешь?

— Готовлю зал для группы. Я взял три часа в неделю на ваше время. Буду давать полную растяжку, — автоматически оттарабанил Себастьян, и Крис ничуть не удивился. Он предполагал что-то подобное. Как и то, что Себастьян наверняка предложит вернуть деньги за неиспользованные часы тренировок. Но он не этого добивался.

— Я помогу, — Крис кивнул и, чуть отстранив Себастьяна плечом, потянулся внутрь шкафа за оставшимися ковриками.

Себастьян наблюдал за ним, не двигаясь. Крис чувствовал его взгляд, пока расстилал пенопропиллен на паркете, и не сдержал улыбки, когда Себастьян, наконец, отмер и тоже засуетился рядом. Они двигались молча, в разных углах зала, но даже эти нехитрые действия словно сплачивали и настраивали друг на друга, как сложные механизмы нуждаются в постоянной отладке и регулировании — по крайней мере, Крис чувствовал протянувшуюся между ними эмоциональную связь именно так. Он откровенно не знал, что будет дальше. Но должен был попытаться, начиная с малого.

— Мы хотели бы продолжить заниматься у тебя, — сказал он негромко, когда с ковриками было покончено, и Крис, недолго думая, удобно устроился на одном из них.

Себастьян, напротив, распрямился и отвернулся, уходя к шкафу, чтобы сдвинуть дверцы.

— Это невозможно, — сказал он ровно. — Я только что взял группу, которая давно просилась ко мне. Я думал, что у меня нет времени для нового курса, но, как показала практика, у меня его в избытке. Один знакомый… у него неподалёку закрылся класс по растяжке, и он просил меня открыть такой у себя. И я не собираюсь снова ему отказывать. Вы слишком ненадёжные ученики, чтобы рассчитывать на вас время. Без обид, — спокойно закончил Себастьян и, наконец, обернулся. Крис смотрел на него снизу вверх, чуть наклонив голову. Простые свободные тренировочные штаны, босые ступни с длинными пальцами и болтающаяся на широких плечах спортивная футболка — и даже одетый с подобной нарочитой небрежностью, Себастьян виделся ему красивым. Он стоял, оперевшись бёдрами о дверцу шкафа, и казался слишком домашним, очень ранимым сейчас. Но вряд ли было что-то, что могло испортить его в глазах Криса.

— Я понимаю, — в таком же ровном тоне ответил Крис, выбираясь из тумана с завязанными глазами на ощупь. — Я говорю о твоём групповом занятии танго по вторникам и четвергам. Может, ты всё же найдёшь для нас место? Мы хотим серьёзнее изучить основы и шаг, прежде чем возьмёмся за импровизацию.

Себастьян сглотнул. И его спина вдруг ослабла, он чуть наклонился вперёд и с громким, медленным выдохом обеими руками вцепился в свои волосы, зачёсывая их назад.

— Слушай, я должен извиниться, — сказал он, немало Криса удивив. — То, что случилось тогда в клубе — целиком моя вина, и, — он поднял голову, остро встречаясь взглядом, — я сожалею, что всё случилось так, как случилось. Это было непрофессионально.

Вот как, непрофессионально. Крис даже не успел подумать обо всём в подобном ключе. Но сам факт извинения и того, что Себастьян не списывал всё на алкоголь и не прикрывался пресловутым «это было ошибкой» очень приободрил. Крис едва заметно улыбнулся — но Себастьян остался безучастным, глядя на него с ожиданием.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Крис. Говорить было сложно, потому что напряжение между ним и Себастьяном, когда они находились в одном помещении, постоянно зашкаливало. Особенно сейчас, когда они пытались танцевать на острозаточенных саблях, воткнутых в песок клинками вверх. — Если бы я не хотел, не позволил бы этому случиться, — сказал он, чувствуя, как перехватывает сухим спазмом горло.

Глаза в глаза, он снизу вверх, Себастьян, напротив, сверху и чуть наклонившись — это была самая странная дуэль в жизни Криса.

— О, — наконец, Себастьян издал неопределённый звук. — Ясно. Хорошо, — а потом, подумав ещё немного и переместив взгляд на пол, на доски паркета между ковриками, сказал: — Вы можете ходить в общую группу, я думаю.

— Отлично, — Крис, искренне улыбнувшись, хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся, испытывая непреодолимое желание подойти к Себастьяну и встряхнуть его, обнять, как-то подбодрить. Что угодно, чтобы стереть с его лица это выражение непонимания. Он остался стоять на месте с примёрзшей к губам улыбкой. — Тогда до завтра?

Себастьян кивнул:

— До завтра.

Крис шутливо отсалютовал и, развернувшись, пошёл в сторону холла, по пути постучав в дверь женской раздевалки. Он был уверен, что этого хватит, чтобы Скарлетт покинула своё убежище. Так и случилось — он не успел надеть куртку, как Скарлетт как ни в чём не бывало вышла и, махнув Себастьяну на прощание, догнала его у двери.

— Как всё прошло? — спросила она уже на улице, когда Крис ненадолго остановился на крыльце, жадно глотая воздух. И тогда он понял, что его трясёт. Не только внутри, но и снаружи. Невероятно глупо. Но как же он был рад, что всё получилось.

— Хорошо? — Крис улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к Скарлетт и прищуриваясь: — Ты просто самоустранилась.

Скарлетт только пожала плечами:

— Я ничем не могла тебе помочь.

— Всё знала наперёд, да?

— Только предполагала, — Скарлетт смотрела на дорогу, провожая взглядом проезжающий мимо старенький фольксваген. — Слушай, не в курсе, кто тот мужчина, с которым мы столкнулись на выходе?

Крис фыркнул. Собственный мандраж понемногу отпускал, и было забавно слышать от серьёзной и «женатой на работе» Скарлетт подобный вопрос.

— Возможно, это тот друг, который убедил Себастьяна взять стрейч-группу на время наших занятий, — Скарлетт в недоумении нахмурила брови. — Нет, мы всё равно будем заниматься у него. Только в общей группе. Я подумал, что это будет полезно для нас. И Себастьян согласился.

Скарлетт улыбнулась, её лоб разгладился и глаза посветлели, становясь прозрачно-серыми.

— Понятно. Ты молодец.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что сегодня понедельник, но меня до сих пор трясёт. Поехали, поедим бургеров и выпьём пива?

— Суши, — твёрдо произнесла Скарлетт. — А пить можешь что угодно.

Крис вздохнул. Напряжение после их с Себастьяном переговоров медленно отпускало его, и он честно был согласен есть любых морских гадов, если к этому прилагалась компания подруги.

— Чёрт с тобой. Суши так суши.

Крис не удивился, когда узнал от Скарлетт, что она записалась в стрейч-группу и начала стабильно посещать её три раза в неделю. Как не удивился, когда она рассказала о том, что познакомилась там с Робертом. И по тому, как тщательно Скарлетт скрывала свою горячую заинтересованность под прохладным выражением лица, а светящийся влюблённый взгляд под опущенными ресницами, Крис с каким-то тоскливым и глупым чувством понял, что всё серьёзно.

Он терял её, и вызывать бригаду парамедиков было совершенно бессмысленно — тут никто не мог помочь. Всё меньше свободных вечеров на неделе они проводили вместе, всё больше Роберта в её разговорах, мило алеющих щёк и совершенно чудесных тёплых влюблённых взглядов, посвящённых не ему.

Конечно, они не были парой — никогда не были. Их даже не коснулась хроническая болезнь многих постоянных партнёров по танцам, которые нет-нет — да и спали друг с другом. Он и не претендовал ни на что. Его глубокая привязанность хоть и имела нежный оттенок, всё же была чисто дружеской. Но Роберт уверенно отвоёвывал у него его Скарлетт, с которой они без малого почти двадцать лет плечом к плечу встречали все невзгоды этого мира, и… хотя объективно Дауни был вполне себе неплохим мужиком, ко всему ещё и при деньгах, Крис его тихо недолюбливал. Заочно: Скарлетт, словно чувствуя это своей пресловутой женской интуицией, не спешила их знакомить, а в «Милонге» у Себастьяна они, к счастью, не пересекались.

Зато у них оставались их вечера во вторник и четверг, право на которые Крис выгрыз едва ли не зубами. Пару раз после тренировок Скарлетт заикнулась, что Роберт заедет за ней, но Крис встретил новость с таким искренним недоумением, что она всё поняла и сдалась. Ведь у него есть машина, и он сейчас тут, вместе с ней. Какой, к чёрту, Роберт? И Крис был счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив, что Скарлетт осталась чуткой к нему. Она привыкла к новому распорядку недели, и вскоре Крис вернул и их прогулки по вечернему городу, и походы в бургерную вкупе с просмотром матчей по бейсболу, и, в целом, всё это было не так уж и плохо. Он чувствовал, что очень скоро будет готов познакомиться с Робертом не только на словах.

Да и сам Крис привык. Их новые тренировки вместе с совершенно потрясающей группой Себастьяна неожиданно внесли в его размеренную — скучноватую — жизнь тонну положительных эмоций. Себастьяна просто не хватало ворчать на всех — он и не стремился к этому. Конечно, иногда Крису перепадало его испанской ругани. Но на самом деле перепадало всем, и Крис, тихонько посмеиваясь про себя, когда в очередной раз отчитывали не его, смирился с этим как с данностью.

Себастьян оказался безупречным тренером. Он вёл себя с ними всеми настолько подчёркнуто «одинаково», что это было даже смешно… если бы не было так грустно. Крис думал, что между ними что-то поменяется после объяснений, что-то сдвинется, но Себастьян не позволил этому случиться. Он держал чёткую тренерскую дистанцию, а после занятия выпроваживал всех без исключения, закрывая зал на ночь. К тому же, они проводили эти вечера со Скарлетт. Крис оказался в ловушке собственных планов. Несколько недель он ещё ждал чего-то, хоть самого маленького намёка от Себастьяна — и не нашёл его. И к началу июля он практически успокоился, в который раз вдалбливая сам себе перед зеркалом, пока умывался, брился и чистил зубы, что насильно мил не будешь, — сколько раз он сам пробовал? — и пора бы двигаться дальше.

Но он видел Себастьяна два раза в неделю. Говорил с ним, пускай недолго и подчёркнуто-дружески. Иногда тот стоял очень близко, и Крис чувствовал его запах, а иногда… иногда Себастьян касался его — совсем легко, целомудренно, в рамках тренировки — что-то показывал, подправлял позу… И Криса прошибало ожогом и дрожью почти каждый раз, как это происходило. Он не мог с этим справиться, не мог перешагнуть свою неожиданную увлечённость. Даже не мог рассказать об этом Скарлетт — она до сих пор ничего толком не знала. Он просто жил с этим, понимая, что конец августа рано или поздно наступит — и они выступят на фестивале, и… Собственно говоря, на этом всё и закончится. Крис прекрасно помнил, что всё имеет своё начало и свой логический конец.

Он не мог и не хотел двигаться дальше.

Зато на этих тренировках Крис познакомился с потрясающими людьми, с которыми общался даже вне «Милонги». Все старики, разве что за исключением сварливого Эда и его очень тихой супруги, были общительны и неожиданно милы. Роланд подарил ему несколько своих ненужных винтажных пластинок, и Крис заслушал их едва ли не до дыр: среди них попался старый альбом «Pink Floyd», который он несколько лет подряд безуспешно искал у коллекционеров. Эва каждый четверг приносила на суд общественности в лице их небольшой группы новый шедевр кулинарного искусства, и хотя Себастьян кривил губы — всё равно молчаливо позволял им общаться и пить чай всем вместе вприкуску с её кексами после занятия. В прошлый раз Эва принесла вариант с апельсиновой цедрой — и Крис вспоминал о нём с нежностью. Она искала самый удачный рецепт, но как бы ни была хороша очередная выпечка, всегда находился кто-то, кто говорил: «Да, очень вкусно, Эви, но откуда ты можешь знать, что нет ничего вкуснее? Ты должна попробовать что-нибудь новенькое». И Эва соглашалась, добавляя в кексы шоколад, настой перечной мяты, ром… чего только Крис не успел перепробовать за это время. Если бы он знал, что занятия танго с любителями могут быть такими по-семейному тёплыми, он бы нашёл себе что-то подобное раньше. Ещё и новому танцу учат.

И только одно было странное в этих людях, что Криса невольно настораживало. Все они рассказывали, что Себастьян просто волшебник. Но когда он попытался выяснить, в чём именно это выражается, никто не смог ему ответить. Пока однажды Марта, девушка чуть младше Криса, изначально пришедшая к Себастьяну, чтобы перебороть свою стеснительность и научиться азам аргентинского танго, не поведала ему, доверительно наклонившись ближе к уху:

— У Себастьяна тут совершенно особенное место. Ты знал, что он становился крёстным отцом больше десяти раз?

Крис мысленно присвистнул. Ему эта священная роль не выпала ни разу. Хотя у старшей сестры в Ньюарке подрастало двое детей, его племянников, она не приглашала его на крестины. У него вообще с семьёй были очень сложные отношения. Они натянулись ещё сильнее, когда после Ньюаркского колледжа он решил уехать из дома и искать работу в Нью-Йорке.

— Его просят стать крёстным, потому что, — Марта немного замялась, словно раздумывая, как сказать что-то сложное более безобидно или понятно, — у него здесь каждый встречает свою половинку. Мы не первая группа, что он ведёт. В прошлых все… тоже. Ну, понимаешь, встретили своих людей и создали семью, у кого-то детям уже по два или три года. Себастьяна часто зовут в друзья жениха или невесты, иногда — шафером на свадьбу, и он никогда не отказывает. Понимаешь, суть в том, что никто не знает об этом заранее. Все просто случайно приходят к нему, находят «Милонгу» благодаря самым различным стечениям обстоятельств — и это случается. Я тоже встретила Марка тут, — она смущённо улыбнулась и отстранилась, потому что Марк, нескладный долговязый парень, неясно каким образом радикально преображавшийся во время танго, принёс чайник из небольшой кухни-закутка и принялся разливать чай по кружкам.

Крис, анализируя, решил, что этот хронический бред каким-то образом имел место быть. Просто раньше он не складывал одно к одному. Взять ту же Скарлетт. Тогда… хорошо, Гуддини Себастьян, какого чёрта он до сих пор один?

Мистическая история совсем недолго занимала его мысли — хватало забот, чтобы отвлечься. Они как раз заканчивали проект с мебелью для спа-отеля, и приближался День Независимости… У Криса были замечательные планы на это время. Включая его желание ненадолго затащить Скарлетт в клуб и потанцевать — конечно, втайне от Роберта, потому что тот подобные развлечения не особенно жаловал; и посмотреть салют, который прекрасно просматривался с балкона в его студии — он планировал пригласить на вечерний коктейль всех из «Милонги», кто захотел бы прийти. У него был чудесный вид на Манхеттен, и места должно было хватить на всех.

Но всё вышло по-другому. Во вторник, вечер которого он уже отвёл для дерзкого набега на клуб со Скарлетт, Себастьян вышел к ним, начиная тренировку с привычного призывающего к вниманию хлопка в ладоши… и на его левой половине лица расцветал серьёзный кровоподтёк. Словно кто-то от души ударил его по лицу. Себастьян, не обращая внимания на охи и ахи женской половины, продолжил говорить, что сегодня должен закончить тренировку раньше, так как обещался попасть на праздник к родне на Брайтон-бич, но смысл слов едва ли доходил до Криса. Он не моргая смотрел на красивое, уже ставшее родным лицо, изуродованное свежим синяком, и чувствовал, как внутри всё леденеет. А потом он разглядел тщательно замазанный засос-укус на его шее. И то, что успело покрыться внутри коркой льда, вдруг полыхнуло обжигающим пламенем. Крис давно не испытывал таких сильных эмоций — последний месяц прошёл ровно для него, едва ли он мог похвастаться разнообразием испытываемых чувств. И… он едва дождался окончания укороченной тренировки, нервно перехватывая Себастьяна ещё до того, как он успел скрыться на лестнице, ведущей наверх в его комнату на втором этаже.

— Себастьян, постой, — Крис наверняка выглядел глупо, но он не мог совладать с гневом, и обидой, и чувством, которое требовало защитить и позаботиться — даже против чужой воли.

— Крис? — он дежурно улыбнулся, вежливо приподнимая уголки губ. — Что случилось? Я сегодня тороплюсь, если вдруг ты не слышал.

— Что с тобой случилось? — Крис показал на своё лицо, с нарастанием внутреннего напряжения отмечая, как меняется выражение лица и глаз Себастьяна. Они оба знали, что лицо — это ещё далеко не всё. Криса почти трясло, но он держался изо всех сил.

— Ничего особенного, — Себастьян дёрнул плечом, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается об этом говорить. — Нарвался на плохую компанию в воскресенье.

— М-м, — протянул Крис. Он ещё понятия не имел, что именно собирался сделать, но жажда хоть какого-нибудь действия клокотала в нём. — А что за праздник у твоей родни? Не подумай, мне правда интересно.

Себастьян замер на лестнице, словно взвешивая все за и против.

— Цыганская община отмечает праздник Яна. Ивана Купалу. Я должен быть там, иначе мне житья не будет, — сказал он, наконец.

— Я могу пойти с тобой?

Вот так, ставки сделаны. И на что он надеялся? Лицо Себастьяна осталось непроницаемым.

— Зачем? Мне телохранители не нужны. Няньки тоже.

Крис сжал губы. Внутри у него всё кипело, страшно хотелось отвести Себастьяна в душ и заставить смыть весь этот грим с шеи. А после подробно выспросить, что это за чёрт возьми такое.

— Мне интересно. Никогда в жизни цыган не видел. Ну, кроме тебя, конечно, — он улыбнулся, чувствуя неловкость от глупой шутки. Но, как ни странно, именно она возымела эффект. Себастьян смягчился — и, вздохнув, кивнул.

— Ладно. Подожди тут, я переоденусь в нормальную одежду.

Себастьян поднялся к себе на второй этаж, и Крис выдохнул. И не заметил, как сзади к нему подошла Скарлетт, обхватывая руками со спины и коротко обнимая.

— Ну что, выяснил, что с ним приключилось? В раздевалке почтенные сеньоры и сеньориты строят догадки одна романтичнее другой, — игриво улыбнулась она, выглядывая сбоку. Вот только Крис этого настроя не разделял. Не известно, разглядела ли Скарлетт замазанную гематому на шее — он не хотел об этом говорить.

— Ты сможешь сегодня добраться без меня? — спросил он, мягко беря её за руку и вытягивая из-за спины, тут же переводя тему.

— Что-то случилось? — Скарлетт сразу посерьёзнела.

— Нет, нет, ничего, — Крис вздохнул. Следовало уже признаться ей, просто потому что не было никаких сил держать в себе это и дальше. Казалось, если он не расскажет, то рано или поздно взорвётся от распирающих его эмоций. Он притянул Скарлетт к себе, заключил в объятие и зашептал в её душистые волосы: — Скар, я, кажется, в него влюбился. Намертво. Спать не могу нормально, долго засыпаю, как бы сильно ни устал. Живу от чёртовой репетиции до репетиции. Сейчас вот напросился идти вместе на этот цыганский праздник, а у самого поджилки трясутся. Скажи, дурак?

Скарлетт вздохнула, удобнее укладывая голову ему на грудь.

— Дурак, ещё какой. Что так долго молчал. Думаешь, я ещё тогда не поняла, в клубе? Ты ни из-за одной девушки так не дёргался, как из-за него. Думала, у меня уже крыша едет и мерещится всякое, чтобы ты — и с парнем. А оно вот как оказалось, — Скарлетт подняла голову и посмотрела на него нежно и понимающе, как, наверное, умеют только женщины, у которых самая большая любовь их жизни уже случилась. — Раз влюбился — сделай так, чтобы он понял. Хватит бегать.

«Я и не бегал!» — хотелось возразить Крису. Или что-то вроде: «Без сопливых разберёмся». Но в этот момент он услышал мерный перестук каблуков по лестнице, и к ним спустился Себастьян, нечитаемым взглядом окидывая их со Скарлетт спонтанные объятия.

Она тут же отстранилась, выпуталась из рук, что-то тихо сказала Себастьяну, затем кинула Крису, что её уже ждут, дружески толкнула его в бок и убежала — а Крис всё стоял и пялился на Себастьяна. Он дар речи потерял, до чего тот был красивым. Узкие чёрные джинсы с массивной пряжкой ремня, белая рубаха, расстёгнутая до груди и с такими широкими рукавами, что это казалось бы старомодным — если бы у него от вида кистей и запястий Себастьяна, унизанных ремешками браслетов, контрастно выделявшихся в складках ткани, не пересохло во рту. И чёрная жилетка, замшевая спереди и шёлковая сзади. Матовая замша словно поглощала собой излишнее сияние, что от Себастьяна исходило — но Крису это не помогало. Он не мог отвести от него глаз. Даже гематома на скуле уже не казалась такой уродующей его лицо.

И хоть Себастьян сделал вид, что не заметил этого разглядывания, что-то в нём неуловимо поменялось, когда он преодолел последние три ступеньки, отделявшие его от Криса.

— Ну что, идём? Опаздывать к печёному поросёнку — дурной тон.

Крис, ничего так и не понявший, а спросить не решившийся, только кивнул. Они закрыли «Милонгу» и вышли в душный летний вечер. На улице напротив крыльца Себастьяна ждало такси.

— На самом деле я не очень люблю такси, — сказал тот уже внутри, когда они устроились на заднем сидении, и водитель тронулся с места. — Вообще не люблю машины. Пользуюсь, только когда они — необходимость. Так что я неправильный цыган.

— Почему? — с любопытством поинтересовался Крис, позволив себе посмотреть в его сторону. Ведь разговор — достаточный повод, чтобы смотреть друг на друга?

— Ну, знаешь, — Себастьян хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну, словно только для того, чтобы Крис залип на раковину его уха и массивную золотую серьгу в мочке. — Считается, что цыгане знатные конокрады. Но мир не стоит на месте, и на смену коням пришли машины. Так что теперь мы переключились на них.

— Что, воруете машины? — искренне удивился Крис, приподнимая бровь. Себастьян коротко рассмеялся и обернулся, снова глядя в глаза.

— Мы — нет. Если только молодёжь из спортивного интереса или чтобы перед друзьями или девушкой похвастаться, но они всегда возвращают — и поэтому избегают серьёзного наказания. Но за все общины цыган Нью-Йорка не скажу. Кто их знает, чем они промышляют.

— А таких много? — Крис чувствовал себя слепым, которому предлагали ознакомиться на ощупь с цветами радуги. Совершенно иной мир, о котором он не имел никакого представления, и Себастьян был его частью. Он должен был узнать больше. Всё, что только сможет.

— Ну, — Себастьян задумался. — Точно не знаю. Но несколько тысяч цыган для Нью-Йорка — это те, что зарегистрированы легально. О нелегалах можно только догадываться. Цыгане — вольный народ. И даже когда старики устают и оседают в одном месте, чтобы помогать растить детей, вошедшая в расцвет сил молодёжь путешествует по миру. Кто-то не возвращается в родную общину, создаёт свою или вливается в другую нацию — чего только не бывает. Моя мами… бабушка, — поправился он, — эмигрировала в Штаты из Румынии, обойдя перед этим всю Европу.

— Ты тоже путешествовал? — Крис спросил мягко, боясь спугнуть настрой Себастьяна поговорить о себе — шёл на цыпочках по натянутому канату, надеясь, что машина из Бруклина до Брайтон-бич будет ехать хотя бы вечность.

— У нас богатая община, — Себастьян чуть улыбнулся ему и снова посмотрел в окно. — У нас принято отправлять талантливую молодёжь учиться туда, куда они сами захотят. Кто-то едет отсюда в Лондон, кто-то в Москву. А я решил уехать в Аргентину, потому что с детства с ума по танго сходил. Те, кто возвращаются в Штаты после учёбы, чаще всего начинают здесь дело — и в свою очередь помогают общине. Мы всегда держимся друг за друга. Тем и живём.

Крис украдкой вздохнул. Ему с большой дружной семьёй не очень повезло. Впрочем, он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что в этом нет и его вины. Все внесли свою лепту в отчуждение и холодность и теперь имели то, что имели. Наверное, каждому достаётся по делам его.

— И ты вернулся? Сколько ты прожил в Аргентине?

— Почти семь лет в Буэнос-Айресе. Думал, совсем там осяду. Но что-то потянуло на родину.

Крис мягко улыбнулся. Он очень хотел сказать, что счастлив этому факту — но не смог. В горле пересохло, и он сглотнул вязкую слюну. Он впервые чувствовал, что от Себастьяна пахнет не им самим, его кожей или трудовым потом, а каким-то парфюмом, тёплым и напоенным солнцем, как кора дерева, — и жадно втягивал новый запах носом, соотнося его с Себастьяном, запоминая и привыкая к нему.

— Мы скоро приедем, — сказал вдруг Себастьян, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. — Не удивляйся ничему и чувствуй себя как дома, хотя, понимаю, вряд ли получится. Они, конечно, шумные, и говорить скорее всего будут только на кэлдерарском диалекте. Но не забывай, что многие из них всю свою жизнь прожили в Штатах и прекрасно тебя понимают. Особенно дети. Просто не позволяй им обдурить себя — они делают это не со зла, а по велению души — всё равно что для птиц летать. И если у тебя стащат мобильник, ключи или бумажник — не переживай. На выходе всё отдадут. Это… знаешь, как дартс. Просто игра, кто ловчее. Не принимай близко к сердцу, хорошо?

Себастьян оттарабанил это напутствие так быстро, что Крис почувствовал лёгкий укол начинающейся паники — куда Себастьян его вёз? Что за цыганский притон, где тебе обязательно задурят голову или сопрут бумажник? Машина вдруг остановилась на освещённой фонарями улице.

— Ну что, не передумал? — с ноткой вызова спросил Себастьян, глядя в глаза — и Крис понял вдруг, что он сам чувствует себя не комфортно. Это было дико. Ведь если подумать, Крис напросился на какой-то местный праздник в его семью — осознание обожгло, забирая последние крупицы спокойствия.

— Нет, не передумал, — как можно увереннее ответил он и открыл дверцу машины, выбираясь на влажный тёплый воздух. На Брайтон Бич он ощутимо сладко и свежо пах заливом, Крис знал этот запах — потому что вода Ист-ривер под его окнами пахла неуловимо похоже.

Цыганский притон оказался огромным двухэтажным особняком за витой железной решёткой в окружении небольшого сада. Там, между деревьями, мелькали в темноте ночи костры, словно настоящий цыганский табор остановился на постой. Крис обомлел. Дом выглядел ухоженным, богатым и очень дорогим. Крису ещё не доводилось бывать в таких.

Себастьян вышел тоже и, поправив жилет и сунув руки в карманы джинс, побрёл вперёд по мощёной дорожке в сторону главного входа. Крис, поняв, что отстаёт, зашагал следом.

— Тут красиво.

— Это резиденция нашей общины. Тут живёт очень много народу. Мы так привыкли, это удобно. Несколько десятков семей, все вместе. И каждый раз приём пищи за длинным-длинным столом как на каком-нибудь званом обеде, если не считать детские проказы, шум и гам, — Себастьян задумчиво усмехнулся. — Я даже… иногда скучаю по всему этому.

— Почему ты не живёшь тут? Неудобно совмещать с работой?

— Можно сказать и так, — уклончиво ответил Себастьян. — Я как монах. Знаешь, каждый должен делать своё дело, выполнять своё предназначение, в чём бы оно ни заключалось. Цыгане в это верят. И тогда ты будешь счастлив всю жизнь. Так мне мами ещё в детстве сказала.

— И ты счастлив? — тихо спросил Крис, но они уже дошли до крыльца, и Себастьян не ответил — взбежал по трём широким ступеням и застучал по дереву латунным кольцом, висящим в пасти у льва.

— Готовься. Сейчас начнётся, — сказал он Крису через плечо.

И Крис не успел ни уточнить, ни слова сказать, как дверь тяжело открылась, и их буквально втащили внутрь в несколько рук весело гомонящие люди в странных венках. Крис присмотрелся и понял — их искусно сплели из тонких молодых дубовых ветвей с листьями. Совсем скоро точно такие же надели и им на головы. Многоголосый хор почти оглушил:

— Бахталэс! Мишто явъян! Тэ явэс бахтало! Сыр тэрэ?  
Сыр ту дживэса?

Крис совсем растерялся. Он ни слова не понимал, словно попал в другой мир. Но все были настроены так дружелюбно, что он честно старался не выглядеть чересчур зажатым. Хотя, видит Бог, это было непросто.

— Постарайся не потеряться, мы должны показаться бабушке, — громко сказал ему Себастьян, то и дело переходя на непонятный распевный говор, обнимаясь и целуясь с всё подходящими из дальних комнат людьми: мужчинами, женщинами, стайками детей всех возрастов. Все как один были черноволосы, красивы и улыбались так искренне и лучисто, что даже настороженность и шок Криса начали таять. Он словно попал на ярмарку, и в глазах рябило от цветастых платков на плечах женщин и от того, что многие мужчины надели яркие цветные рубахи. Где-то вдалеке звучала музыка; Крис опознал скрипку и аккордеон. С другой стороны дома тихо доносился рояль. Их неумолимо растягивало в разные стороны, но Себастьян то и дело повторял два слова: «ёв манца» и «ёв миро», указывая на него, и Крис предположил, что это значит «он со мной». Его обнимали, трогали и гладили по щекам, спине и рукам, обступив кругом; дети заглядывали в глаза, улыбались и смеялись, добродушно показывая пальцами, и голова на самом деле начала кружиться. Себастьян вовремя спас его: крепко взял за руку, обжигая прикосновением, и потащил за собой сквозь людей, не переставая улыбаться и говорить направо и налево «бахталэс» и «тэ явэн бахталэ», явно здороваясь. И Крис подумал, что вполне понимал Себастьяна и его желание уединения в Бруклине.

Едва они попали в достаточно свободный от чужого внимания коридор, Себастьян отпустил его руку, остановился у стены перевести дух и с извиняющейся улыбкой стянул с себя дубовый венок.

— Символ благополучия, — сказал он со смущением и аккуратно положил венок на стоящий рядом комод с вазой, в которой топорщились во все стороны берёзовые ветви. И Крису почему-то стало так щекотно внутри от его вида и всей ситуации в целом, что он, не понимая, что именно послужило тому причиной, с облегчением рассмеялся, стягивая с себя венок и приваливаясь к стене рядом с Себастьяном.

— Здесь всегда так? — спросил он, не уточняя, как именно — но веря, что Себастьян и без того поймёт.

— Почти, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Просто сегодня ещё и праздник. Янов день всегда отмечается широко и с душой. Многие родственники приехали издалека. Обычно тут немного потише. Но только немного.

Крис добродушно усмехнулся. Они стояли так близко, что он касался тёплого плеча Себастьяна своим. Это и успокаивало, и одновременно наполняло тело напряжением.

— Пойдём? — предложил Себастьян, отталкиваясь от стены. — Я должен зайти к мами. Моя бабушка тут за главную ведьму, — он тепло улыбнулся, и было прекрасно видно по его лицу, как сильно Себастьян любит её и как соскучился. — Так что если предложит погадать — не соглашайся. Её расклады всегда сбываются. Ты ведь знаешь Роберта? Однажды я привёл его к мами за пасьянсом, и теперь у него всё отлично. С тех пор он почему-то считает себя моим должником. А как по мне, — Себастьян замялся, перешагивая кучку берёзовых листьев, которыми был усыпан весь паркет, — лучше не знать ничего и жить, как живётся. Но, конечно, каждому своё.

— Я не верю в гадания, — честно признался Крис. Потому что для него это было сродни прогнозу погоды. Вроде работает, но стоило только помыть машину, как ясный день вдруг разражался проливным дождём: слишком уж много неизвестных в уравнении под названием «человеческая жизнь».

Себастьян на его заявление фыркнул — и искренне, звонко рассмеялся. Крис ещё никогда не слышал такого его смеха и невольно улыбнулся тоже, ощущая, как в груди сладко замирает.

— Ты только мами этого не ляпни. А то она расстроится.

Крис тут же кивнул, соглашаясь.

Они несколько раз свернули, проходя через небольшие залы, и Крис жадно глазел по сторонам, разглядывая довольно скромный, без вычурностей, интерьер, где преобладали натуральные деревянные панно и тяжёлые ткани. На стенах часто встречались картины и портреты — но они шли так быстро, что расспросить Себастьяна подробнее не было никакой возможности. По пути им встречались другие цыгане, и все улыбались, здоровались на своём наречии и неизменно тянулись обнять и потрогать — и Себастьяна, и Криса. В каждом помещении стоял оглушительно вкусный берёзовый дух из-за рассыпанных по полу листьев. Себастьян объяснил ему между делом, что это старинная купальская традиция — чтобы денег в доме было так же много, как листьев под ногами.

Наконец, Себастьян остановился у одной двери и, одёрнув на себе жилет, поправил ворот своей расстёгнутой рубахи. Он явно был взволнован. Крису очень хотелось сказать, что он потрясающе выглядит, и что беспокоиться нет никаких причин.

— Идём? — Себастьян посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— Идём, — ободряюще улыбнулся Крис. Хотя сердце в груди колотилось так быстро, что он не понимал, как Себастьян этого не слышит.

Себастьян выдохнул и, кивнув, постучал. После чего толкнул дверь от себя.

В нос ударил запах густого, крепкого табачного дыма. Они оказались в очень странной комнате. Она была обычной прямоугольной формы, но от того, что от рогатой люстры в центре потолка свисали к стенам как лепестки лилии длинные отрезы разноцветной полупрозрачной органзы, казалось, словно они попали в просторный шатёр. Было понятно, что там, за его пределами, есть ещё и личное пространство. Но туда ход гостям был заказан.

Ткань неторопливо колыхалась из-за потока воздуха из открытого окна где-то в глубине комнаты, и разноцветные тени медленно скользили по стенам. Старуха совершенно ведьминского вида сидела в россыпи рябых подушек на полу, на шерстяном ковре, и курила длинную трубку. Её голову венчал разноцветный платок, и множество тонких седых косичек с вплетёнными в них монетками опускалось из-под него на плечи. Остальной наряд был ещё страннее для летней поры — старая вязаная кофта и поверх неё потёртый мужского кроя пиджак.

Казалось, старуха спала.

— Мами, — негромко позвал Себастьян. — Дубридин. Ада мэ.

Старуха медленно открыла глаза. И Крис мог поклясться, на её изрезанном морщинами лице забрезжила нежная материнская улыбка.

— Сэбастан. Миро чаворалэ…

Крису показалось, что по её щеке сейчас скатится слезинка, но Себастьян уже встрепенулся и стремительно подлетел к ней, падая на колени и обнимая. Они тихо, едва слышно ворковали друг с другом, дымящаяся трубка перекочевала в руку Себастьяна, и он устроил её на глиняной тарелочке на полу. Крис не понимал ни слова и чувствовал себя очень неловко — определённо лишним человеком в этой комнате, как вдруг отчётливо расслышал своё имя и какой-то беззащитный, тихий вопрос Себастьяна:

— Со мангэ тэ кира?

Старуха не ответила. Только протянула руку с узловатыми пальцами и участливо погладила его по волосам. А после медленно повернула голову и посмотрела на Криса старческими полупрозрачными глазами.

— Ты Крис? — спросила она своим скрипучим голосом на вполне сносном английском. — Подойди сюда, мой мальчик. Дай я посмотрю на тебя.

Себастьян тем временем встал и отошёл туда, где за органзой угадывался тёмный провал открытого окна. На улице кто-то пел протяжную песню, от которой у Криса заскребло на сердце. Видимо, он так и остался стоять, пребывая в непонятном оцепенении, потому что старуха повторила на цыганском, маня пальцем:

— На дарпэ. Дэ васт.

— Она просто хочет посмотреть на твою руку, Крис, — задумчиво отозвался Себастьян от окна. — Не заставляй пожилую леди ждать.

И только тогда, скорее повинуясь голосу Себастьяна, чем набравшись собственной смелости, Крис подошёл и сел возле старухи на колени, протягивая руку.

— Здравствуйте, — запоздало сообразил он. — Себастьян много о вас рассказывал.

Меж тем старуха уже взяла его руку в свои ладони и не глядя водила пальцами по линиям, что-то беззвучно шепча.

— Он хороший мальчик, — сказала она чуть позже, когда молчание начало становиться неловким. — И ты хороший мальчик. Всё у вас будет хорошо. Хочешь, погадаю тебе на картах?

Крис умоляюще посмотрел на Себастьяна, но его силуэт за органзой оставался неподвижен — он словно растворился в наблюдении за происходящим на улице в отсветах костров действом.

— Я не…

— На дарпэ, — успокаивающе повторила старуха, погладив по руке, и в его ладони непонятно каким образом появилась потрёпанная годами колода карт — самая обычная, а не Таро или что-то такое, о чём думал Крис. — Сдвинь к себе левой. Вот так, молодец. А теперь смотри.

И она с ловкостью и быстротой, которую сложно было заподозрить в этих негнущихся пальцах, стала метать перед ним пасьянс. В центре лежала, как понял Крис, его карта — бубновый король. Вокруг лепестками ложились другие, и вот старуха оставила в своих пальцах последнюю, тринадцатую карту. И после паузы медленно положила её поверх короля бубей.

Это был король пик.

За его спиной сдавленно кашлянул Себастьян — Крис не понял, в какой именно момент он покинул своё место у окна и встал за его плечом.

— И что это значит? — спросил Крис, чувствуя повисшее в воздухе напряжение. — Что-то плохое?

Сзади тихо закрылась дверь, и Крис, обернувшись, понял, что Себастьян вышел, оставил их тет-а-тет.

— Почему же? — философски спросила старуха, выглядя при этом очень задумчиво. А потом она посмотрела ему в глаза, и Криса пробрало от этого полуслепого взгляда. — Это карта Себастьяна. Ему полагался король треф, как любому темноволосому парню, но он ещё мальчишкой выбрал пикового, сказал, что он красивее, — старуха едва заметно улыбнулась.

Крис почувствовал, как холодеют ладони, а подушечки пальцев покалывает от волнения.

— И что это значит?

Крис спросил, надеясь, что ему сейчас всё разложат по полочкам, словно вещи в шкафу. Объяснят, и всё станет ясно и понятно, и не останется ни одного вопроса. Это ведь всего лишь тринадцать карт, и у каждой есть своё точное значение? Крис не представлял, как именно это делается. Но старуха вытащила откуда-то из-за спины ещё дымящую трубку и, затянувшись, негромко выдохнула ароматный дым вместе со словами:

— Только то, что ты и сам знаешь.

Крис не помнил, как именно оказался в коридоре. Голова сладко кружилась от крепкого табака, да и табак ли это был? Страшно хотелось выбраться на улицу, на воздух, найти Себастьяна и вернуться домой. Стоп. И при чём тут тогда Себастьян? Нужно было вызвать такси. Но он понял, что не знает точного адреса, только то, что особняк где-то на Брайтон Бич. Он побрёл по коридорам огромного дома, останавливая каждого встреченного на пути цыгана и пытаясь вызнать адрес, но все как один только улыбались, говорили что-то на своём наречии и шли дальше. Дошло до того, что Крис страшно разъярился — и целенаправленно стал искать выход на улицу. Он собрался позвонить Скарлетт, чтобы пожаловаться на эту нелепую ситуацию, и полез в джинсы за телефоном — но телефона на месте не оказалось. Поддавшись зудящему волнению, Крис проверил все карманы… Оказалось, помимо телефона он лишился ключей от квартиры, бумажника, водительских прав и даже десяти баксов, что ещё утром положил в свой летний пиджак. Просто невероятно.

Ему нужен был Себастьян. Срочно.

Он пошёл по дому, говоря всем встречным только одно имя — и те отправляли его дальше и дальше, пока он не оказался перед огромными раздвинутыми стеклянными дверями — выходом на задний двор. Там люди, собравшись у нескольких костров, негромко пели, смеялись и что-то жарили на вертелах прямо над огнём. Себастьян говорил о поросятах? Да где же он?

Едва он подошёл ближе, его утянули к ближайшему костру, вручили плотную бумажную тарелку с ломтем ароматного мяса, и бумажный стаканчик с чем-то горячим, пахнущим пряным и терпким алкоголем.

Подбежала босоногая девчушка в длинной цветной юбке и, показав пальцем на стакан, крикнула по-английски: — Пей, пока не остыло!

Она уже хотела бежать дальше, как Крис присел перед ней на колени и спросил:

— Ты не видела Себастьяна? Где он?

— Он будет танцевать сейчас! — с искренним восторгом ответила та. — Он наше сокровище!

«Кто бы спорил», — вздохнул Крис про себя и решил на самом деле выпить то, что ему налили. Ночь была тёплой, но он чувствовал себя неуютно здесь, и его словно знобило изнутри.

Пойло — по-другому не назвать — продрало горло и раскалённым комком огня упало в желудок, продолжая и там медленно тлеть. На глазах выступили слёзы. Крис, не раздумывая, пальцами схватил истекающее соком мясо и принялся жевать его, надеясь, что желудок ещё можно спасти. Нежно и вкусно чересчур — как и всё у цыган. Как сам Себастьян был чересчур — и как его теперь найти в этой толкотне?

Криса пропустили к огню — хотя его почти уже не трясло. После первого глотка алкоголь уже не казался таким противным, и Крис цедил его небольшими глотками, плавясь от волн тепла.

А потом раздались первые звуки музыки — взвыла скрипка и прошёлся арпеджио аккордеон, и все взгляды устремились к главному, самому большому костру.

Себастьян был там. Одетый только в широкую белую рубаху, расстёгнутую до пупка, и чёрные джинсы, он стоял в танцевальной стойке, и огненные отсветы раскрашивали его лицо алым. Вокруг его бёдер кто-то повязал треугольник цветастого цыганского платка. В языках пламени блестели золотые цепочки на груди и крошечные капельки пота на лбу — Крис подумал вдруг, что наверняка около костра нестерпимо жарко. Он весь был как дикий языческий дух, вырвавшийся на волю из плена сказок и преданий. Красивый до боли и такой же чужой

И Себастьян начал танцевать «цыганочку». Все до единого смотрели на него, но Себастьян был устремлён в свою собственную глубину. Его характерные движения плечами, экспрессивные метания по кругу, то, как Себастьян отдавался каждому движению — всё это делало Крису больно и сладко, и тело тут же откликнулось, наливаясь тяжестью и желанием. Крис смотрел жадно, слушал рулады скрипки и ловил каждое движение Себастьяна, желая понять хотя бы немного — о чём он танцует? Что чувствует сейчас, и почему любой его жест отдается во всём теле, словно к нему подносят оголённый провод?

Смотреть на его танец было тяжело, а не смотреть — невозможно. И это противоречивое ощущение внутри хотелось длить до бесконечности, потому что всё, что с ним происходило из-за Себастьяна, все эти эмоции на грани физической боли и эйфорических слёз, были впервые, стали открытием для него.

Внезапно Крис осознал, что сейчас не он один смотрит на Себастьяна. Все эти люди, его друзья и родственники, тоже смотрели, хлопали, подпевали и выкрикивали что-то, и от этого на бесконечно долгий миг Крис ощутил ярую, всепоглощающую ревность. Хотелось подойти, взять Себастьяна за руку и силой увести отсюда подальше, в тень — чтобы никто больше не смотрел на него такого, чтобы никто не видел этой ранимой эмоциональности, этой гибкости, этой откровенности в каждом движении. Хотелось выйти туда, к главному костру, взять Себастьяна за руку и крикнуть, чтобы услышали все: «Он мой! Не смотрите на него так, он мой!»

Крис отчётливо понимал глупость своей ревности и то, что эти люди, большинство из них, наверняка знали Себастьяна ещё в то время, когда он под стол пешком ходил. Но от этого боль в груди не становилась меньше — он всё так же едва мог вдохнуть, не сводя взгляда с Себастьяна, когда тот упал на колени и прогнулся назад, выставляя ночному небу молочную кожу своей груди и небольшой ореол соска. Это стало последней каплей. Оставив бумажную посуду на нестриженой траве, Крис отвернулся и побрёл к дому. Никто не обращал на него внимания — все были поглощены танцем Себастьяна. Он гипнотизировал — и Крис прекрасно понимал, почему.

Факт в том, что Себастьян не был его. И что бы там ни нагадала на своих потрёпанных картах его старая бабка, это не меняло сути. Он не знал, как к нему подступиться. И, возможно, он был не таким искушённым в любовных делах, чтобы так же откровенно припереть его к стенке и настоять, не рискуя при этом навсегда поломать то очень хрупкое и непонятное, что было между ними.

Крис не знал, как ему быть. В груди пребольно ныло, и всё, чего ему хотелось сейчас — это Себастьян. Его тяжесть, его запах, его крепкие, жадные объятия. Но он до сих пор танцевал — Крис слышал непрерывающуюся музыку — и оставаться тут дольше не было никакой возможности. Потому что Крис знал: даже когда он закончит, он не возьмёт его за руку и не повиснет на шее, как этого хотелось. Между ними ничего не было — вот как обстояли дела.

Крис прошёл по широкому сквозному коридору к главному входу и взялся за ручку двери, как вдруг его остановил чернявый парнишка, протягивая мятый бумажный пакет.

Крис, ничего не понимая, кивнул и едва успел принять дар, как мальчишки и след простыл. Заглянув внутрь, он обнаружил там свой бумажник, айфон, ключи и даже нетронутую десятку из кармана пиджака. На самом дне лежало что-то, любовно завёрнутое в салфетку, тёплое и, судя по запаху, совершенно точно съедобное. На салфетке была прилеплена записка — листок цветного стикера, исписанный корявым детским почерком: «Крису от бабки Златы».

Крис улыбнулся. А потом, не выдержав, рассмеялся, чувствуя, как глаза становятся влажными. Он быстро рассовал вещи по карманам и, не найдя, с кем попрощаться, просто вышел из дома и побрёл прочь по мощёной дорожке.


	8. Глава 6

Крис не стал вызывать такси, просто шёл по тротуару вдоль Брайтон-бич, надеясь «ещё немного, и прийти в себя». Выходило со скрипом. Ему было стыдно за свою непонятную вспышку собственничества. Он никогда не страдал ревностью в своих прошлых отношениях и тем глупее себя сейчас чувствовал. Накатил запоздалый стыд за свой побег — иначе не назовёшь. Он ведь даже с Себастьяном не попрощался. Просто ушёл. Что он подумает?

Но возвращаться в любом случае было поздно — и он неторопливо брёл дальше, сам себя ругая и распекая за профуканную возможность стать ближе.

Поэтому когда его вдруг догнал Себастьян, запалённо дыша, и поравнялся с ним, Криса перемкнуло. Он остановился и неверяще уставился на него.

— Только не стой столбом, — прохрипел Себастьян, держась за грудь и согнувшись пополам. — Я и так резко затормозил. Давно так не бегал.

— Откуда ты узнал…

— Это Брайтон-бич, — насколько смог, Себастьян фыркнул и вдруг закашлялся. — Тут даже у стен есть глаза и уши. Надо только знать, у кого спрашивать.

И Крис возобновил свой шаг, не без трепета замечая, как Себастьян хватается пальцами за его предплечье, позволяя вести себя. Улыбка прочно захватила кончики его губ.

— Почему ты ушёл? — спросил Себастьян, когда отдышался. — Тебе не понравился танец? Или кто-то обидел тебя? Вернули вещи?

— Всё было потрясающе. И все были добры ко мне, — честно ответил Крис. Он не знал, как выразить всё то, что чувствовал. Мысли спотыкались друг о друга, а близость Себастьяна заставляла нервничать ещё больше. Он казался таким невероятно тёплым и так вкусно пах костром, что Крис не мог перестать принюхиваться.

— Тогда почему? Из-за того, что мами тебе нагадала?

Крис замялся. Это был такой компрометирующий вопрос.

— Я не очень-то верю в пасьянсы, — Крис пожал плечом и попытался улыбнуться, глядя на Себастьяна, но тот оставался предельно серьёзным.

— Да, я тоже так думал. В мои шестнадцать я испытывал муки выбора и пришёл к ней за советом — и она нагадала мне, что я всю свою жизнь проведу в одиночестве, зато занимаясь любимым делом. Никто не захочет остаться со мной — и благодаря своему року я смогу давать людям шанс найти свою половинку. Моя тринадцатая карта оказалась пустышкой, у меня не было пары. А двенадцатая была тузом червей. Очень редко выпадает такой высокий ранг в пасьянсе. Как правило, одна мелочёвка, дающая не ответы, а намёки. Мои карты были совершенно определёнными. И мами сказала, что моё вынужденное одиночество стоит счастья многих других людей. Знаешь, на скольких свадьбах я был шафером или другом? — Крис помотал головой, заворожённый рассказом Себастьяна. — И я не знаю. Сбился со счёта. И никто ведь не развёлся и не разъехался, все живут счастливо — я со многими поддерживаю связь до сих пор. В это ты тоже не веришь?

Крис шёл молча, обдумывая эту сказочную исповедь. Себастьян так и держался пальцами за ткань его пиджака на предплечье.

— Может, ты просто слишком всерьёз относишься к этому? — осторожно предположил Крис. — Сам себя программируешь на одиночество? Знаешь, до твоего рассказа в моей жизни из мистики была только перегоревшая через несколько минут новая лампочка и безвозвратно потерянный после стирки носок. Теоретически, он никуда не мог деться из квартиры, а животных у меня нет. Но то, о чём говоришь ты, выглядит сказкой в чёрно-белых тонах.

Себастьян фыркнул. И ничего не сказал.

— Все мы вправе думать, как нам удобнее, — услышал Крис много позже, когда Себастьян вдруг отпустил его предплечье и просто пошёл рядом. И в этот момент он ощутил, словно снова сделал что-то не так, снова нарушил баланс их хрупкого равновесия. Он никак не мог понять, как именно должен вести себя с Себастьяном. Рядом со Скарлетт, к примеру, этот вопрос вообще не вставал. Они просто были теми, кто они есть. Может, и тут стоило попробовать? Но страшно. Так страшно было открыться.

— И что ты думаешь делать? — спросил Крис, поворачиваясь к нему, стараясь идти так, чтобы касаться Себастьяна хотя бы локтем. — Так и будешь, — Крис хотел было сказать «сидеть в одиночестве всю жизнь», но это было очень жестоко и грубо, — заниматься чужими отношениями вместо своих?

— Я не занимаюсь ими, — огрызнулся Себастьян. — Всё происходит само собой. Я в это не лезу. Я всего лишь тренер по танцам.

Вот так. Он замолчал, и больше они не разговаривали. Просто шли рядом друг с другом по ночным улицам, и Крис раздумывал, что Себастьян так и не ответил на его вопрос. Насколько же задолбанным своей «высокой» картой и целью он был? Насколько он устал от приглашений на свадьбы и чужих крестин?

На него вдруг накатила такая нежность, что он в ней едва не захлебнулся.

— Мы так будем идти до Бруклина? — спросил он Себастьяна с улыбкой как можно теплее, когда тот в очередной раз поёжился. И Крис, не пытаясь контролировать свои порывы, просто снял с себя лёгкий льняной пиджак и накинул Себастьяну на плечи. Тот явно хотел возразить — но посмотрел Крису в глаза и не стал.

— Хоть до Манхэттена, — пробурчал он, отчего Крис расплылся в улыбке. И поймал первое же проезжавшее мимо такси, усаживая в него Себастьяна.

Сам он с ним не поехал. Его распирало от нежности настолько, что он бы не вынес замкнутого пространства рядом с Себастьяном. Он хотел ещё немного пройтись, чтобы остудить свою горячую голову.

В эту ночь, уставший до онемения в ногах, он ввалился в свою студию и даже не обратил внимание на зеркало в прихожей. Просто добрался до кровати и, как был, рухнул на нерасправленные простыни, засыпая мгновенно.

Ему снова снилось молочное тепло озёрной воды и хаотичный танец светлячков. Крис так соскучится по своему сну, что даже сидя там, на берегу, боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не нарушить таинство этого места. Чтобы его не выкинуло оттуда из-за неловкого движения. Ему могло чудиться, но кто-то словно сидел совсем рядом с ним на берегу и точно так же мирно смотрел в туман на спокойную воду и зеленоватые блики над ней. Но Крис не решился повернуть голову, чтобы удостовериться в реальности силуэта на самой периферии взгляда — и подсознательно был уверен, что сделал правильно.

Всю следующую неделю до самого Дня Независимости у Криса складывалось ощущение, что они с Себастьяном ходят вокруг да около, но так и не могут решить, с какой стороны друг к другу подступиться. Себастьян совершенно перестал делать ему замечания — виданное ли дело? Но всегда, когда отходил в угол и присаживался на диван, чтобы посмотреть за общим шагом всех пар под музыку, Крис чувствовал его взгляд на себе. Тёплый, сосредоточенный, настойчивый. И каждый раз, когда он пытался поймать Себастьяна за подглядыванием, тот успевал отвести глаза в самый последний миг, так, что тепло ещё какое-то время остывало на его спине или шее. А у Себастьяна очень мило алели щёки — но он только раздражался от этой неконтролируемой реакции, начиная тут же к кому-нибудь придираться.

И лишь один раз в четверг он, не иначе как забывшись, принялся втолковывать замечание Скарлетт, на автомате скользнув ладонью по руке Криса — и, вздрогнув, тут же убрал руку, словно обжёгся. Смешался, сказал им ещё несколько общих слов и больше к ним не подходил.

И именно тогда Крис понял, что это тот самый пресловутый знак от него, которого он так ждал.

То, что он задумал, осуществить без посторонней помощи было невозможно. Ему пришлось вызванивать Скарлетт и долго и путано объяснять ей, что именно ему нужно от неё и Роберта. Впрочем, как только она поняла, что Крис задумал, тут же дала своё согласие и всячески благословила — Крис решил, что обязательно припомнит ей этот милосердный поступок. Прошло всего чуть больше месяца, как они с Робом встречались, но со Скарлетт на самом деле творились чудеса, и порой Крису очень хотелось сдёрнуть её за точёную лодыжку с её розового облака и напомнить, что жизнь, чёрт, совсем не такая, как она себе там фантазирует. Она полна боли и неразделённой любви, и не стоит об этом забывать — ведь никогда не знаешь, как скоро из везунчиков снова вернёшься в ряды тех, кто ждёт своего счастливого часа уже слишком долго.

Конечно, он не сердился на Скарлетт — просто ворчал про себя, тут же мысленно благодаря за помощь. И в понедельник, пораньше закончив на производстве и приняв на работе душ, надев свою самую стильную футболку и новые джинсы с подворотами, Крис поехал в «Милонгу». Спокойствие, которое он поймал с утра, куда-то испарилось, и он нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю, пока стоял в пробке на Миртл-авеню. Но, наконец, уговорил себя, что шансы на положительный и отрицательный исход у него пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и нет никакого смысла так волноваться. Как будет, так и будет. В конце концов, они с Себастьяном откроют друг другу карты, и отношения обретут ясность. И Крис был уверен, что это пойдёт только на пользу им всем — даже их со Скарлетт тренировкам.

Крис оставил вайб с другой стороны кирпичного дома, не зная, как сложится его вечер. И, мысленно призвав всю крепость своего духа, толкнул дверь «Милонги».

Себастьян как раз занимался тем, что начинал раскладывать коврики для стрейч-группы, и немало ему удивился.

— Крис? Привет. Что ты тут делаешь? Решил присоединиться?

Крис улыбнулся. Казалось, всего несколько дней после тренировки в четверг он не видел Себастьяна, и успел так соскучиться, что сейчас хотел просто смотреть. Хотя бы просто смотреть на него. А потом он вспомнил, что принёс вести, которые могут Себастьяну не понравиться.

— Привет, — сказал он, пытаясь совладать с ползущими вверх уголками губ. — Только не сердись, ладно? У тебя сегодня не будет стрейч-группы. Им сказали, что занятия не будет из-за завтрашнего праздника.

— Кто сказал? — нахмурился Себастьян.

— М-м… — Крис замялся. — Роберт.

— Почему?

— Я его попросил, — наконец признался Крис, чувствуя себя так, словно гора свалилась с плеч. Он стоял сейчас здесь и говорил всё это, и ему казалось, что с ним уже и так всё понятно — бери готовенького.

Себастьян ответил не сразу, но в его взгляде что-то переменилось. Он словно чуть прищурился, разглядывая Крис с пристрастием.

— И чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил он мягко, принимаясь убирать уже разложенные коврики обратно в шкаф.

— Если честно, я надеялся на танец.

Оказывается, говорить о своих истинных желаниях и намерениях оказалось не так уж и сложно. Это было очень приятное открытие. Видимо, Себастьян тоже это почувствовал.

— Ты считаешь, что сейчас уже более готов танцевать со мной?

Крис улыбнулся своим мыслям:

— Ну, последнее время ты почти не делал нам замечаний…

Себастьян кашлянул и отвернулся чуть резче, чем было нужно, принимаясь напряжённо заталкивать разбегающиеся рулоны в отсек. Крис подошёл и, встав плечом к плечу, помог ему с этим, после плотно сдвинув дверцы шкафа.

— Так что? Потанцуешь со мной? — спросил он тихо, и они стояли так близко, что Крис едва себя контролировал.

Себастьян фыркнул и отошёл — как Крис увидел, к своему платяному шкафу — и достал оттуда старые добрые красные туфли. Крис даже успел соскучиться по ним.

— Импровизация, или ваш со Скарлетт танец?

— Что захочешь, — улыбнулся Крис, наблюдая за тем, как придирчиво Себастьян выбирает для них музыку, а не ставит первое попавшееся в плеере. И не удивился, когда всё же зазвучало их со Скарлетт «Che, tango, Che!» Себастьян заботился о нём — и это было мило.

Они заняли начальные позиции под первые звуки танго, и…

Это был совсем не тот танец, который они танцевали со Скарлетт. Не было лёгкости и весёлой экспрессии, которой фонтанировала наконец раскрывшаяся ему в танго подруга. Зато было что-то вызывающе-тягучее в том, как Себастьян чуть замедлял свои движения, когда оказывался рядом. И как прижимался чуть теснее — в постановочном танго глубокий контакт почти не использовался.

И, наконец, Крис сам не понял, как уже знакомый до секунды таймлайна танец вдруг превратился в сплошную импровизацию, когда Себастьян, легко балансируя на своих каблуках, делал невероятные махи после спокойных шагов, впечатывался в него всем телом и так же просто скользил своей ногой под его коленом. Почему-то именно этот жест казался Крису полным интимного, сокровенного смысла. И он, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение с того самого момента, как их пальцы впервые соприкоснулись в танце, даже не думал смущаться или скрывать это. Себастьян возбуждал его. Его растрёпанные волосы, майка, так и норовившая сползти с плеча, вызывающий, потемневший взгляд и то, с каким именно посылом двигался… как терпко он пах. Крис хотел его, и у него стояло. Он больше не стыдился этого.

И каково было его удивление, когда Себастьян, прижавшись после очередного ганчо и определённо почувствовав его возбуждение, смутился и смешался, неловко отступая.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Крис.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — сделал попытку Себастьян, но Крис шагнул к нему, и они снова оказались тесно сомкнуты телами. Прижиматься к Себастьяну и не иметь ни единого шанса пойти дальше давно стало для Криса самой сладкой и изощрённой пыткой.

— Почему? — тихо поинтересовался Крис, выдыхая ему в небритую щёку. Он почти чувствовал, как волоски кололи его губы. — Ты сам говорил, что такое случается порой. И это не страшно.

Чувствуя сопротивление, Крис рывком притянул его за талию и, внезапно прозревая, понял, что у Себастьяна тоже стоит. И… этого он не ожидал.

— Если это происходит с обоими, уже не спишешь на случайность и «такое бывает», — так же тихо ответил ему Себастьян, вдруг притираясь к губам щекой. — Хочешь меня? Или просто танец тебя заводит? Если ты хочешь, мы можем…

Крис резко отпустил его и отступил на шаг. Тон Себастьяна был… он был не тем, чего так ждал Крис. Себастьян словно просил его поскорее дёрнуть прикипевший к покрывшейся коростой ране бинт. Да, больно, зато быстро. Раз — и всё. Намного лучше, чем медленно и мучительно тянуть. Крис не хотел так. Он хотел всего. И чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. И чтобы не отпускало. Он хотел быть рядом с Себастьяном и постоянно чувствовать себя переполненным, цельным, живущим на полную катушку.

Крис провёл по лицу ладонями, не в силах больше смотреть на ничего непонимающего Себастьяна. Что он должен был сказать ему? Хочу тебя и в болезни, и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас? Себастьян импульсивен, и он цыган. Как бы не сбежал в свою Аргентину. Он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на него:

— Не хочешь сходить выпить чего-нибудь? Завтра День Независимости, у всех выходной. Как тебе идея?

Себастьян молчал. Крис понял, что отказ задел его — но в то же время чувствовал, что поступает правильно.

— Если ты приглашаешь, — наконец, ответил он, и Крис едва не подпрыгнул от радости. — Только приму душ сначала. Я весь мокрый.

Крис наблюдал, как Себастьян медленно разувается и убирает свои туфли в шкаф; и как потом босой, в облегающих леггинсах, поднимается по лестнице, чуть покачивая бёдрами. Едва Себастьян скрылся наверху, Крис с шумным выдохом упал на мягкий кожаный диванчик в углу и беззастенчиво пролез рукой под ремень джинсов, чтобы крепко, до сладкой боли сжать — и после удобнее поправить свой напряжённый член. Он успокоится сейчас, конечно, но Себастьян, явно задавшийся целью соблазнить его, ничуть не помогал этой задаче.

Спустя час они как ни в чём не бывало сидели за барной стойкой того же танцевального клуба и пили абсент. Крис пробовал горькую полынную зелень впервые, но, сдобренная по рецепту Себастьяна двумя кубиками сахара и водой, отрава оказалась вполне себе ничего.

— Почему мы именно здесь? — поинтересовался Крис, перекрикивая музыку.

Себастьян кривовато улыбнулся и, замахнув свой шот абсента, не поморщившись, ответил:

— Это единственное приличное место в пешей доступности от меня. И ещё у меня тут скидка на выпивку, как постоянному клиенту, — и Себастьян, мило улыбнувшись, помахал бармену.

Они пили снова и снова, обсуждая, какие у них со Скарлетт шансы через месяц сорвать гран-при за участие в фестивале. Ей это было важно, Крису — не очень, но он чувствовал себя обязанным сделать для подруги всё, что в его силах. Тем более, если он мог и умел. Если верить Себастьяну, шансы у них были неплохие.

Наконец, после седьмого, кажется, шота, голова у Криса уже знатно шумела, и он чувствовал ту самую меру опьянения, когда на подвиги ещё не тянуло, но настроение при этом было самое приподнятое. И Себастьян, не предупреждая, вдруг покинул свой стул и упорхнул на танцпол.

Воспоминания нахлынули на Криса. Казалось, что всё это случилось с ними вечность назад. Ведь сейчас он сидел и говорил с Себастьяном, не сводя глаз с его лица и особенно — с губ, и отдавал себе полный отчёт, что влюблён в него по маковку. Сладко, больно, глубоко влюблён — и его всё устраивало в этом.

Очнувшись, Крис увидел, как рядом с Себастьяном, явно флиртуя, зажигает какая-то блондинка в пышной коротенькой юбке. Вздохнув, он опрокинул в себя последний восьмой шот и, тяжело спустившись со стула, отправился к Себастьяну.

— Он со мной, — заявил он девушке, приобнимая Себастьяна за талию и начиная двигаться в одном с ним ломаном танце. Близко и жарко, чувствуя друг друга… Они словно остались тет-а-тет в этом зале. Крис чувствовал под своими ладонями влажную ткань майки и то, какие рельефные, твёрдые у Себастьяна бока. Как податливо он льнул к нему, вытягиваясь за прикосновениями. Крис чувствовал его так хорошо, как никогда раньше — словно слышал, как бьётся чужое сердце и спешит кровь по венам. Он вдруг ощутил его дыхание совсем рядом, почувствовал, как Себастьян скользнул рукой по талии к его ягодице и с силой сжал — и, повинуясь давнему голодному желанию, первым потянулся вперёд, к ярким, обкусанным губам, на вкус горько-сладким. Они встретились в поцелуе — и замерли, перестав даже танцевать. Крис почувствовал в себе то самое робкое, почти эфемерное чувство восхищения. Это было так просто и так невероятно — всего лишь соприкоснуться с ним губами. И от этой малости у него уже отшибало все мысли, и по телу текло вязкое тепло.

А потом Себастьян приоткрыл рот и скользнул между его губ языком.

И мир Криса разлетелся на тысячи тысяч осколков светомузыки, и ему было совершенно плевать — потому что Себастьян ласкал его языком, внезапно сильно, с чувством обвив руками и чувствительно потираясь пахом. И они стояли так, едва покачиваясь в своём собственном трансе, посреди волнующегося танцпола, и им ни до кого не было дела. Крис весь дрожал, словно попал из тёплой ванной на сквозняк. Себастьян целовался так чувственно и напористо, что у него не было никакого желания вести — только позволять и поддаваться.

Он не помнил, как они оказались в вип-зоне на мягком диванчике. Кажется, рядом за столиком кто-то сидел, слышались чужие голоса, но их это ничуть не отвлекало: Крис придавливал Себастьяна своим телом, лаская его соски через тонкую ткань майки, а Себастьян беззастенчиво мял его задницу, то и дело приподнимая бёдра в инстинктивных движениях. И они целовались — голодно, мокро, слишком глубоко, до боли кусаясь и засасывая языки друг друга — как сорвавшиеся с цепи родительского контроля подростки. И было мало, так бесконечно мало.

Крис, не раздумывая, просунул руку между их телами, сдавливая член Себастьяна — и тот бархатно, просяще простонал ему в самый рот. А потом вдруг надавил на грудь, отстраняя, и хрипло зашептал:

— Только не здесь, пожалуйста, Крис… Только не здесь. Если ты хочешь… Поедем ко мне, пожалуйста.

Себастьян был искренен и откровенен сейчас, как никогда. Он смотрел на него огромными, со зрачком во всю радужку, глазами и так цепко держал за шею, словно на самом деле боялся, что Крис может оставить его тут одного.

Крис не мог.

Они загрузились в первое подошедшее такси и страстно, исступлённо целовались на заднем сидении, игнорируя косые взгляды водителя-индуса. Сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

Себастьян, перебарывая собственную пьяную неловкость, никак не мог справиться со связкой ключей, и Крис, забрав её, впервые сам открыл для них дверь «Милонги» В этом ему почудился сакральный, важный смысл. И он, по наитию жарко подхватывая Себастьяна под задницу, перенёс его через порог, тут же прижимая к стене и сдирая к чёрту мешающуюся майку с его груди.

И в ту же секунду потерялся, потому что Себастьян без одежды оказался на порядок беззащитнее — и ещё горячее и сексуальнее. У Криса стояло до боли, и страшно хотелось приласкать себя хоть немного. А ещё было страшно, так первобытно, дико страшно стоять на пороге того, чего он от Себастьяна хотел. Вид его обнажённой рельефной груди и свесившиеся, совсем растрепавшиеся волосы сводили его с ума. Он уже задыхался, его сердце колотилось так быстро, и ладони потели под джинсой и упругой задницей. Тяжесть его тела и твёрдость в паху напротив совсем не отгоняли подступающую панику. Ведь всё происходило впервые - с парнем, с человеком, к которому так напряжённо шёл и которого впервые хотел до физического головокружения, темноты перед глазами и подступающей тошноты, до того, что всё тело ощущалось огромным раскалённым спазмическим комом мышц... Отстраняясь от волнения усилием воли, Крис по наитию потянулся целовать и вылизывать солёную кожу ключиц, нагнулся и чуть прикусил сосок — и Себастьян, хаотично гладивший его волосы на затылке, сладко, рефлекторно и больно сжал их в своём кулаке, то ли поощряя, то ли обозначая свои границы.

— Пойдём наверх, пожалуйста, — простонал он в ухо, высвобождаясь из рук Криса, спрыгивая на пол и неловко скидывая свою обувь посередине танцевальной залы. В собственном сексуальном гоне и ночной темноте вокруг всё вокруг казалось Крису совсем не таким, как было при свете дня. Всё виделось загадочным в этих мягких полутонах теней и исполненным смысла — даже одинокая кирпичная колонна посередине залы.

Себастьян крепко переплёл их пальцы и повёл его наверх по лестнице.

Крис был здесь, у него, впервые. Комната Себастьяна оказалась совершенно спартанской. Возле высокого окна без занавесок ютился небольшой столик и мягкий табурет. На столе пылился явно оставленный второпях, незакрытый ноутбук. Одна стена комнаты работала шкафом-купе, и больше в помещении ничего не было. Кроме огромного, не меньше шести с половиной на шесть с половиной футов матраса, застеленного скомканной простыней.

Себастьян, едва дошёл, упал на него и, приподнимая бёдра, принялся за свою ширинку на узких джинсах. У Криса всё вскипело внизу живота от окатившего волнения и откровенности картины, как безрезультатно и мучительно сражается он с наверняка давящей ширинкой.

Крис осел рядом с ним на колени — надеясь, что дрожь и слабость в ногах скоро уймётся, — мягко отстранил его руки — и медленно расстегнул молнию с первого раза. А потом, не понятно откуда набравшись храбрости, осторожно стянул с Себастьяна джинсы и откинул их в угол, впервые в жизни разглядывая чужой эрегированный член так близко. Бельё надеть Себастьян, видимо, забыл.

— Тебе противно? — тихо спросил тот.

Крис тихо хмыкнул, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как внушительный член чуть подрагивал от пульса, и как налитая головка почти высвободилась из крайней плоти. У него во рту пересохло от этого зрелища и сладко пульсировало в паху и затылке от невнятного, но такого желанного предчувствия продолжения. От осознания предстоящего шага, который они сделают - как в танго, в каком бы направлении он ни был, по сути означал только вперёд. Его так сильно вело, что он едва справлялся со своим судорожным, сорванным дыханием и не мог из себя ни звука выдавить. Впрочем, он всегда предпочитал действия словам. Испытывая странное ноющее чувство в ладони и под языком, Крис обхватил его член пальцами, блаженно закрывая глаза. Держать в руке другие формы и размеры оказалось совершенно потрясающе — на порядок приятнее, чем себя, и настолько жарче, что и высказать сложно. Все внутренности скрутило в узел из желания и страха, и Крис, не отводя взгляда от едва различимого в сумраке лица Себастьяна, приноравливаясь, медленно двинул рукой. Тот судорожно выдохнул и, приподняв бёдра, запрокинул голову назад. Он был так беззащитно откровенен в своей жажде удовольствия, что у Криса закололо в груди. Он, скользнув взглядом по груди Себастьяна, свободной рукой расправился с собственным ремнём и ширинкой, освобождая свой потёкший член. И обхватил его тоже, принимаясь двигать кулаками в едином жадном порыве.

— Стой… — вдруг выдохнул Себастьян. — В меня… Пожалуйста, я так тебя хочу, — он потянулся и обхватил рукой Криса за плечо, в другой держа только что извлечённый из-под матраса блестящий квадратик упаковки. — Трахни меня, Крис, — с жаром выдохнул он и, обнимая, с чувством укусил его в шею.

Крис замер, закатив глаза — в паху свело от неожиданного удовольствия, и он едва не спустил только от укуса.

Всё смазалось в единую слитную ленту зашкаливающих ощущений. Крис горел вместе с Себастьяном в одном ритуальном костре, и тот, казалось, полыхал до небес. Он и представить не мог, что заниматься любовью означает именно то, что они сейчас творили. Что с Себастьяном всё будет настолько качественно на другом уровне, чем все его предыдущие попытки вместе взятые. Словно раньше он пытался соединиться с изначально неподходящими частями, и только здесь и сейчас с Себастьяном они подошли друг другу всеми гранями идеально. Крис, залив его промежность и свой член смазкой, с усилием протолкнулся вперёд и замер, услышав одно-единственное слово на кэлдерарском наречии. Оно могло значить что угодно, но Крис отчётливо услышал в нём: «Замри». Он наклонился над Себастьяном, ловя учащённое дыхание, целуя его губы, щёки и глаза, в которых скопилась солёная влага. И, едва почувствовав, как тот расслабляется, принялся двигаться в самом простом и древнем танце, которому людей обучила сама природа. Волнение отпустило, едва он оказался внутри, желание — напротив, вытягивало из него все жилы, совсем отключив голову. Он держал всхлипывающего и стонущего Себастьяна в своих руках, проникая снова и снова, делая своим, и лучше этого с ним ничего в жизни не происходило.

Неожиданно тот потянулся к нему, больно вцепившись пальцами в спину, и скомкано зашептал в самое ухо:

— Я хочу кончить, Крис… пожалуйста… Я хочу…

Оказалось, он просил, чтобы Крис переменил позу. До Криса дошло не сразу, но он не собирался ему отказывать, хоть и был слишком близок к разрядке. Он вышел, торопливо стянул джинсы с щиколоток и ступней и лёг на матрас, с благоговением и восхищением наблюдая, как Себастьян устраивается сверху на нём, обхватывая коленями по бокам, упирается рукой в стену и, нависая, садится прямо на его член... и начинает двигаться. Цепочки, мелодично позвякивающие на каждое его движение, сильно отвлекали, и Крис, действуя по наитию, собрал их в кулак и прижал кулоны пальцами к груди.

Себастьян кончил, сжавшись до боли и лишая малейшей возможности двигаться в себе. Он откинулся назад, обхватив Криса за колени, и его напряжённый член разрядился нитями тёплой спермы, упавшей Крису на грудь и живот. Вдохновлённый этой искренней и пошлой картиной, Крис издал несдержанный рык, поднялся и, сидя в своей любимой позе бабочки, прижав к себе Себастьяна крепко-накрепко, снова начал сильно, мощно трахать его, пока не почувствовал, как его самого сносит волной оргазма из этой реальности.

Он пришёл в себя чуть погодя от озноба. Себастьян лежал на нём сверху и, кажется, сладко дремал. Но стоило Крису пошевелиться, как он приподнял голову, заглядывая в глаза.

Они просто лежали — и смотрели друг на друга. Доверительно, без слов и разговоров. И было так хорошо, что Крис мечтал изо всех сил провести так все оставшиеся свои ночи.

— Что это за цепочки? — спросил он вдруг севшим от частого дыхания голосом.

Себастьян едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Это Никола-угодник, — ответил он, показывая овальный кулон. — А это Георгий Победоносец, покровитель всех цыган. А этот, — третий идеально круглый кулон он особенно любовно пригладил большим пальцем, — мне мама первым подарила. Это Сара Кали, наша святая.

— Ты православный христианин? — с ленивым удивлением спросил Крис.

Себастьян фыркнул и, чуть приподнимаясь, снялся с обмякшего члена, укладываясь рядом в гнездо крисовой руки.

— Выходцы из Румынии многие православные. А вот в Польше в основном католики.

Крис кивнул и улыбнулся в темноту. Он нащупал край простыни и накинул её на них, хотя вместе было и так на порядок теплее. Себастьян лежал у него под боком и грел, как печка, а Крис, исполнившись странного будоражащего чувства, сгрёб его кулоны в руку — да так и уснул.

С утра было холодно и неожиданно сильно пахло сигаретным дымом. И только совсем проснувшись, Крис понял, в чём дело. Себастьяна не было рядом. Он, обнажённый и какой-то потерянный в своей наготе, сидел на противоположном краю матраса и курил.

— Себастьян? — сонно прохрипел Крис, подползая ближе и ласково касаясь спины.

— Терпеть этого не могу, — хмуро выдал Себастьян.

— Чего? — не понял Крис.

— Когда остаются на ночь. И трогают так... Всё было отлично, Крис, но это было вчера, а сейчас уже сегодня. Я протрезвел, ты протрезвел, и…

Это было сказано отстранённо, холодно и цинично, но голос внезапно оборвался. Себастьян кашлянул и снова глубоко затянулся.

— И что со мной не так? — поинтересовался Крис как можно спокойнее. Ну что за чёрт, ведь совсем недавно всё было более чем хорошо.

— С тобой всё в полном порядке, Крис, — отчётливо-ровно ответил Себастьян, оборачиваясь на мгновение и зло цепляясь взглядом. — И именно поэтому тебе стоит уйти. Не нужно ничего говорить, я всё понимаю. Мы оба много выпили, дали волю желаниям, и случилось то, что случилось. Ты можешь просто уйти, и я обещаю, всё будет нормально. Я подготовлю вас к фестивалю. Слово профи.

Крис глубоко вздохнул. И помотал головой, отчего та загудела.

— Да что с тобой? — глухо рыкнул он. — О чём ты вообще? Не собираюсь я никуда уходить, — и он в знак подтверждения своих слов снова упал из неудобной локтевой позы на подушку.

— В смысле, не собираешься? — вкрадчиво уточнил Себастьян так, словно ему на время выключили все эмоции. Словно ему всё равно, но, для галочки, можно и поинтересоваться.

— Ну, — Крис раскинул локти в стороны, укладывая затылок на свои ладони и разглядывая потолок, — не собираюсь я уходить, и всё тут. Поваляемся в кровати, потом закажем пиццу. Будем есть её и смотреть «Дискавери». А потом я хочу взять тебя ещё раз. Так, как ты больше всего любишь, как попросишь меня, — уже шёпотом, с закрытыми глазами закончил он.

— Ты, что ли, ещё пьяный? — с какой-то странной надеждой поинтересовался Себастьян, оборачиваясь. Сигарета, зажатая между его губ, ещё дымилась.

Глядя на это непотребство, Крис вздохнул, потянулся и вытянул сигарету из его рта, не чувствуя боли, искрошил тлеющий кончик пальцами. Потом обхватил Себастьяна руками под подмышками и потащил, укладывая на свою грудь сверху.

— Вот так. Прекрасно, тепло. Куда ты меня решил прогнать с утра пораньше?

— Уже десять, — пробурчал Себастьян в его грудь, и Крис, улыбаясь, почувствовал, как тот медленно расслабляется в его руках.

— Не важно. Мне и тут хорошо, с тобой. Так что привыкай.

Крис лежал, обнимая Себастьяна, и легко гладил его пальцами по спине и отрастающей щетине на щеке. Он ещё много чего хотел сказать ему. Про то, как он раз за разом ошибался до него, и как ничего толком не чувствовал, как механически трахался, как думал, что всё это и есть его норма. А потом…

Крис улыбнулся. Какая разница. Всё это не имело значения, когда Себастьян — его Себастьян, — пригревшись и успокоившись, мирно дремал у него на груди.


	9. Бонус

_abrazo (объятие) - позиция в паре_

«Милонга» представляла собой поле боя и никак иначе — и это обстоятельство, Крис чувствовал, страшно выводило Себастьяна из себя. Пускай временно, но раскладные столы и стулья, развешанные под потолком флажки превращали его Себастьяна в постоянно ворчащую фурию.

Поэтому он, не теряя времени, торопливо складывал и убирал в кладовку стулья, сворачивал одноразовые скатерти вместе со всеми остатками внутрь и отправлял в помойку. Себастьян метался из угла в угол с веником и совком, подметая с паркета серпантин и конфетти, и причитал:

— И что, мы теперь каждый год будем принимать тут всю эту ораву? У меня уже паркет поцарапан в трёх местах. А что будет, когда Алекс подрастёт? Твоя Скарлетт устроит тут детский сад вместо танцевальной залы, помяни моё слово.

Крис только посмеивался в густую бороду, которая сейчас отлично росла на его лице — чего нельзя было сказать о скулах и подбородке Себастьяна. Хоть в чём-то природа дала ему по-справедливости.

Скарлетт с Робертом, впервые выигравшие гран-при своим танго-дуэтом в этом году, пригласили целую толпу их общих знакомых, чтобы отпраздновать. И, конечно, самым лучшим местом для дружеской вечеринки им представилась «Милонга». Но ближе к вечеру начал капризничать трёхлетний Алекс, и они, спешно собирая свои вещи, ретировались домой.

Им с Себастьяном, конечно, досталась уборка. А убираться тот терпеть не мог. Крис его и не просил — он сам спокойно наводил порядок, и чистота его умиротворяла.

На стене над угловым диванчиком на полке блестели золотыми боками три кубка. Два из них они выиграли со Скарлетт в первый и второй год, как начали танцевать танго у Себастьяна. А крайний, третий, Скарлетт с Робом выиграли только сегодня — и, как запасливые полёвки, тянули награду в дом, в «Милонгу». Крис даже немного завидовал ей. Она снова была на четвёртом месяце, немного округлившись, но это не помешало ей потрясающе станцевать со своим мужем и выиграть приз. Иногда сила её мотивации поражала его в самое сердце.

Наконец, Крис расчистил достаточно места посреди зала рядом с колонной, подошёл к музыкальному центру и включил радио наугад. На удивление, это оказалось ретро-радио и оркестр Гленна Миллера.

— Иди-ка сюда, Себ, — крикнул Крис.

— Ну, что тебе? — Себастьян вынырнул из маленького кухонного закутка.

Крис улыбнулся, перехватывая взгляд, и сказал с теплотой, в который раз за день чувствуя прилив сбивающей с ног нежности.

— Иди сюда. Я хочу с тобой танцевать.

Это была фраза в этом доме — их доме — на которую не было отказа. Он не принимался. Так они каждый раз мирились, после этого закрепляя успех, трахаясь на их дубовой, сработанной специально Крисом, кровати. Так они разделяли радость — в спокойном объятии друг друга. И так же они несли грусть друг друга, подставляя своё плечо.

Себастьян, фыркнув для вида, снял с рук резиновые перчатки, развязал фартук и, держа идеальную осанку, подошёл ближе.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил он.

Крис улыбнулся, притягивая его в объятии, и пожал плечами, зарываясь носом в такие же длинные, как и раньше, волосы.

— Люблю тебя просто. Разве нужны ещё поводы?

И Себастьян таял, расслаблялся в его руках — и Крис ценил этот момент, зная и одну, и другую его стороны.

Столько всего случилось между ними, прошло и осталось в архиве воспоминаний, а они — вот они, всё так же мирно танцуют, обнимаясь. Одна их с Себастьяном свадьба длиной в три дня с соблюдением всех цыганских обычаев чего стоила — Крис до сих пор содрогался от малейшего упоминания. К нему тогда пришла свататься хорошо, если не половина Себастьяновой родни, и выкуп за него запросили такой, что Крис до сих пор не назвал Себастьяну сумму, отшучиваясь, какими бы хитростями тот ни уламывал. И, конечно, не жалел ни единого цента. Если бы нужно было, Крис отдал бы всё, назови это хоть цыганским колдовством, хоть его личным идиотизмом. И кольцо своё он носить редко когда мог — потому что работал со станком, и кольца запрещались нормами безопасности, — поэтому оно болталось на цепочке на его груди, как у Фродо-переростка. И обручальное кольцо Себастьяну подарил не он, а родня, определив на эту роль старинный громоздкий серебряный перстень с аметистом. Ну, он хотя бы нравился Себастьяну, и тот носил его гордо, не снимая.

Много всего случилось между ними, а сколько ещё будет?

Но они всё так же нежно держали друг друга в объятиях, покачиваясь под музыку и влюблённо глядя друг другу в глаза; «Милонга» неизменно набирала полные группы; Крис, устав от бесконечного круговорота свадеб и крестин, раскручивал собственное мебельное производство; и, однажды проснувшись и прислушавшись к мирному сопению Себастьяна под боком, он понял вдруг — туман рассеялся, и дорога, оказывается, всегда была под его ногами.

И всё, что от него требовалось — просто идти.


End file.
